Love Never Lost
by bloodredeclipse
Summary: The beginning takes place in the early 1900s. Edward and Bella have been friends ever since birth but when an outbreak of Spanish Influenza hits, their lives take a turn for the worse. Does disease separate them forever, or will they meet again?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys! I know that I have other stories that people want but there are some ideas that are just screaming in my head! Hope you enjoy!_**

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or any recognizable peoples!**_

Chapter 1

"Mama, may I please go outside? I finished cleaning my room and Edward is waiting for me."

"Isabella, can't you just play dolls with Laura and Sarah next door?" My mother Renee responded.

"I don't want to play dolls. I want to go play with Edward, he's more fun and doesn't tell me what to do."

"Renee, why don't you just let her play with whomever she wants to? You know that she has no desire to play indoors," My father Charlie said.

"But Charles, she is a seven-year-old girl who should be learning how to sew, playing with dolls, and cooking, not running around outside getting dirty!"

"Renee," Papa said in a warning tone as he rose from his chair and walked over to Mama,

"She is a very spirited young girl that shouldn't be kept inside. I say that if she wants to play outside, then we should let her." He placed a loving kiss on her cheek.

"Alright, but please be home by sundown."

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you Mama, and Papa!" I said with a grin as I ran over to hug them before I went outside.

"Edward!"

"Gosh Bella, what took so long?"

"Mama was trying to convince me that I should act like a normal girl. You know like playing with dolls and stuff."

"I can't see why she would keep trying to get you to be normal. I mean, you couldn't even if you tried!" He said while trying not to laugh.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that it is impossible for you to be normal because you are simply not normal!" He flashed his little crooked smile before he took off running.

"Edward that's cheating!" I yelled as I took off after him.

I needed to catch up with Edward so I pushed myself faster. As luck would hav eit, I tripped over a tiny, little rock and fell flat on my face.

"Bella, are you alright?"

"Edward, you should know that its just a scratch and I am used to falling on the ground."

"So, what does the dirt taste like this time?" he said laughing.

"Hmm…like old shoes, dirt, and fish," I said and he burst into another round of laughter.

"Here," he held out his hand to help me up.

"Why thank you kind sir."

"Anything for you young lady."

As I stood up, I started to laugh really hard and then Edward was laughing too. We both ended up falling back on the ground. After a while, we finally calmed down a bit and looked up at the clouds.

"Hey Edward? Doesn't that cloud look like a deer?"

"Yeah, and the one right over there looks like a mountain lion. He looks like he's going to attack and kill the deer."

"No way. Deer are fast animals and would outrun him."

"I wouldn't count on that. Even though the deer may seem faster, the mountain lion is definitely stronger and will still kill it."

"Just because it looks strong doesn't mean it is, Edward. You shouldn't assume anything. Maybe the deer is smarter and gets away."

I closed my eyes and just lay there soaking up the sun. I suddenly felt very tired.

"Bella, are you mad at me?"

"Of course not Edward. I could never be mad at you. I am just feeling a bit tired that's all."

"Are you sick Bella? We just ran that little bit so you shouldn't be tired."

"Maybe I just need more sleep. Let me take a short nap."

"Come on Bella, its about to get dark and I can't carry you all the way home."

"Edward, just please let me take a little nap," I whined. I really just wanted to lay on the soft grass and sleep.

"You can sleep when you get home. I will help you walk, but I really am not strong enough to carry you home."

"Okay. Um…. can you help me get up?"

He slightly chuckled, "Of course Bella."

He lifted me up slowly and helped me steady myself before we started walking. I leaned against him the whole way home.

"Oh dear God Bella what's wrong?" Mama sounded hysterical already.

"Mrs. Swan, Bella says that she feels really tired and her skin feels warmer than it should be too," Edward told her politely and calmly.

"Charles, could you take Bella and put her to bed?"

"Of course Renee." I felt myself being lifted up. With my hand losing grip on Edward's hand, I said, "I promise to play with you tomorrow."

I didn't hear his reply, since I fell asleep before making it to the top of the stairs.

"Bella dear, you can't go outside today. You are ill and you need to stay in bed," Mama told me yet again.

"But I promised Edward that I would play with him today and I can't break my promise!" I cried, "If I don't keep my promise, I would be a liar and Edward wouldn't trust me anymore!"

"Bella, quit being so absurd! I am sure that Edward will understand that you are sick and won't be able to come outside. He is also in school right now so you can't play anyway."

I was going to retort back, but all of the crying was making me feel sleepy. I didn't want to sleep but I knew that if I didn't sleep, I wouldn't be able to play because I would still be sick. I was able to go back to sleep after a cool, wet towel was placed on my forehead.

I felt a cool hand close around my warm one. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Edward sitting at the side of my bed.

"Edward," I croaked, "What are you doing here? You are going to be sick too!"

He handed me a glass of water. "I wanted to see you. You didn't come to school today so I was worried. You should know be now that I have yet to be sick!" He said proudly as he stuck his chest out.

That was very true. Edward had never been sick before. I have known him ever since we were born and I have never seen him sick. I remember one time where we thought that he had a cold, but he just had a runny nose. Every time I have gotten sick, he tries to stay and take care of me. He told me that he was getting ready for when he becomes a doctor, instead of a businessman like his father. I then remembered that I broke my promise and I started to cry.

"Bella, what's wrong?

"I am so sorry Edward. I never meant to break my promise. I am a liar and I can't keep promises!"

"Bella, don't be sad," he said that as he wiped me tears away, "I never expected you to keep your promise because I knew you were sick." He paused, but then continued once he saw my confused look. "You are always running around with boundless energy. When you said that you were tired after we ran just a little bit, I knew that you weren't feeling well, and you were very warm."

I saw Papa poke his head in, "Edward, your mother would like you to come home now."

"Yes sir." He got up and placed a kiss on my cheek. "Hope you feel better soon Bella."

"Bye Edward," I said quietly. I felt even more heat rise in my cheeks. Edward just kissed me!

**_How was it?? I need to know if you guys want more story on their childhood or if you would like me to skip to my next written chapter that is when they are 17? Also please review and any comments, flames, suggestions are welcome!_**

**_Bloodredeclipse_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Well, I know I said that I would update within a week, but I thought that I posted the first chapter on Wednesday last week. Sorry, I hope you forgive me. _**

**_I am so excited on the response that I have gotten for this story so far! Well I hope you enjoy!_**

_**Disclaimer: I believe that I forgot to do this on chapter one so here it is. I don't own Twilight or any recognizable characters within the story!**_

Chapter 2

Today was supposed to be a very special day, but ever since I can remember I have never liked it. The date is September 13, 1918 and it just so happens to be my seventeenth birthday. Normally any girl, or person for that matter, would enjoy receiving gifts and having parties, but not me. Edward constantly reminds himself and me that I am not normal and it's impossible for me to be normal. Edward. How could I forget about him? The love of life, Edward Anthony Masen, insists that he needs to buy me presents for my birthday. I don't see what else there is to give me because we have given each other our love. The only thing that I want and need in this life is an eternity with Edward.

He told me yesterday that he had a surprise for me and guaranteed that it didn't cost him anything. He knew that I hated surprises, but he was determined to do something for me today. I looked at the clock and saw that it was nine-thirty in the morning and he promised to be here, at my front door, at ten o'clock sharp. Ever since we were little children, Edward had always been very punctual. He has also been known to throw the most elaborate surprises at me at the oddest times. Since it is my birthday, he claims that he has to spend more money on me, whether I like it or not.

I decided that I should change out of my nightgown and into something more suitable for the occasion. Edward told me to dress in whatever was comfortable for me, but I knew what he would like me to wear. I chose out a long-sleeved, light-blue sweater, a black skirt, and a pair of black boots. I also decided on bringing my coat, since it was almost autumn and the fact that we live in Chicago. I quickly brushed my hair, threw it in a neat braid, and ran downstairs, which wasn't a great idea. I ended up tripping on the last step, but instead of hitting the ground, Charlie happened to be there to catch me.

"Isabella, I would prefer if you didn't try to kill yourself on a daily basis. You are my only child and I couldn't bear to lose you."

"Father, you know that I try my best, but I will keep an eye out for any objects or gusts of wind that are waiting to trip me."

"Yes, I know that. Now don't let me keep you from seeing Edward. We wouldn't want to keep him waiting any longer would we?"

I kissed his cheek and walked toward the door. When I turned the corner, I saw Edward standing in the doorway talking with Renee. In his hands, he held a lovely bouquet of flowers and had his signature crooked smile plastered on his face. He handed the bouquet to Renee, who quickly left out of the room, probably to put them in vase. He picked me up, spun me around like a little kid, set me down, and then kissed me. His lips moved from mine, across my jaw, and then to my ears as he whispered, "Happy Birthday Isabella."

If he wasn't holding me up, I would have collapsed on the floor from his deep, yet velvet-like voice. Shivers begin to travel up and down my spine as he laughed at my breathless and frozen reaction.

Once I regained my composure, I replied, "Edward, you know that I like to be called Bella and you should know the effect you have on me."

"Of course I know, but I still love to call you Isabella and I love your reactions to me, they are quite amusing," he said as he flashed his adorable crooked smile at me, again.

"Edward," Renee said, braking up the moment that we were having, "Please don't keep her out very late and make sure that she has a wonderful time."

"Of course Mr. And Mrs. Swan, I will make sure that_ Isabella_ has the best birthday she has ever had, and won't ever forget."

"Just have fun and be safe kids," Charlie said, being the laid-back father that he is.

Edward led me outside to see a beautiful horse standing in front of my house. Upon closer inspection, I realize that its' Edward's horse, Twilight. Edward lifted me up and placed me on the saddle. I was wondering how he was going to get on. I mean, there really isn't that much room to get on a horse the normal way, unless he was really flexible and careful.

"Bella, please look straight ahead and hold on to the reigns." Even though I was thoroughly confused, I nodded in response and did exactly what he said.

I was curious, so I looked behind me and saw Edward running towards me. I quickly turned back around and held onto the reigns tightly, just like he said. I soon felt something fall right behind me, grab my hands, and then Twilight started running. I realized that it was Edward that landed behind me. He was breathing heavily and I was worried about whether he hurt himself or not.

"Edward, are you alright?"

"Yes, it's just that I get a huge rush every time I mount a horse like that. I got a bigger rush because there was actually someone else on the horse while I was doing that. That's the main reason why I told you not to move, to prevent any harm coming upon you."

"I was just concerned because I thought that you hurt yourself."

"Don't you worry so much about me, I am not that breakable!" he chuckled.

Eventually I started to take in our surroundings and noticed the familiarity of them. I realized that we were indeed going to our secret place, our little secluded meadow. I must have been day-dreaming because we had stopped moving. When I turned around, I saw that Edward was staring at me with an amused expression.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked curiously.

He let out a sigh before asking, "You didn't hear a word I said, did you?"

I blushed because of my embarrassment and quickly replied, "I .… I am so sorry Edward! My mind was wondering lost again!"

"Don't worry about it Isabella. It wasn't anything important," he replied in a sad and depressed tone.

"Edward, anything and everything you say is important. I just realized where you were taking us and I started to remember all the past times that we have spent here," I paused briefly, "What can I do to make it up to you?"

He said nothing as he dismounted Twilight. He reached his arms up for me, and I gratefully obliged. As he was pulling me down, he pulled me closer and our lips met in an innocent yet passionate kiss.

"Apology accepted, Isabella," he said slightly chuckling at my reaction. I think that he was also laughing because he was having too much fun using my full name. There is something that happens every time we kiss. I am always left with no breath, no words, and a bright, cherry-red face. He set me down on the solid ground and led me toward our spot, under the grand, old oak tree. We stopped and I turned to face Edward, but he was gone. I saw that he was bringing Twilight toward the lake to rest and take a drink. He took of the saddlebag that was attached to her saddle and walked over to me. Once opened, he pulled out a blanket for us to sit on as we ate our lunch. It was a perfect day and place for a picnic.

"Edward, this is beautiful!"

"It's the best that I could do since I had to try and not spend any money on you."

"What do you mean by tried?"

"Well, I had to buy the food for us to eat."

"I will let that one slide by because you made the lunch for yourself too." I turned toward him and saw that he was staring out onto the lake.

"Edward, are you okay? Did I upset you?" I asked. I was worried that I ruined this perfect moment that we were having.

"I am fine Bella, but I have to tell you something important."

Oh no, he's leaving me again. This is exactly what he said and in the same exact tone about a year ago when he left for medical school. While he was there, he volunteered to assist on the sidelines of World War I as part of the medical staff. I remember the day as though it were yesterday:

"_Bella, I have something important," he said as he stared off into the sunset._

"_What's wrong Edward?"_

"_I am leaving for medical school in a couple of weeks. They said that even though I am sixteen, I am more than qualified to go to the school. I don't really want to leave you, but I will come back after I finish school."_

_I started to cry and he stood there comforting me. I realized that he was also crying, although it wasn't as loud and noticeable as me crying. _

It was worse when I got a message from him saying that he was going to help in the war. I was scared to death. The thought of Edward going out to war was horrifying. Everyday I wondered if he was okay or if he died trying to help somebody. I couldn't argue with him because it was his decision and he had a passion for wanting to help people.

His time wasn't very long, for when he went to retrieve an injured soldier form the field, he was shot in the shoulder. He was sent back home for medical treatment that they couldn't provide on the field. Apparently the wound got infected and needed to be treated immediately. I cried my eyes out as I saw him lying on the hospital bed, afraid that the infection has spread and was slowly killing him.

He brought me back out of my memories by placing my hands in his and pulling me into a standing position. I looked up and saw his piercing green eyes staring right into my boring brown ones. I soon felt my eyes start to water as I tried to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall. His face melted into one of sadness as he saw the tears start to flow from my eyes.

"Oh my dear sweet Isabella, please don't cry," he said as he wiped my tears away with his thumbs. He paused for a bit and then continued talking.

"Isabella Marie Swan, ever since I met you all of those years ago, I knew that you were a very special person. You have captured my heart and soul for all of eternity. We have been through our share of good and bad times, but I would gladly do it all over again if it meant that I could be with you forever."

He let go of my hands as he reached into his pocket, pulled out a small, velvet box, and knelt down on one know. The tears started flowing again as I then discovered what he was doing. He opened the beautiful little box as he said,

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

**_You are very welcome for the cliffie! Please review, even if its just 'update soon' or 'great hope you upate soon' or even flames. Just anything to let me know that people are reading the story!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ha! Thank you for everyone who has reviewed and alerted this story. I can't express how excited I am. I am having a blast writing this story! Here's chapter 3. Hope you guys enjoy!**_

_**One more thing, there is some mention of some of the religious beliefs that I have incorporated into the story. It will play a small part later on. I don't wish to offend any of you guys but if you don't like what I believe, I politely ask that you don't dis my beliefs and I won't dis yours. On that little note, lets get back to the story!**_

_**Chapter 3**_

I was completely and utterly speechless. The tears were rolling down my cheeks faster than ever before. I tried to find my voice, but it was lost within my tears and sobs. I saw Edward's pained expression and I have realized that I have yet to give him my answer. He must look so sad and heartbroken because he thinks that I am crying because I don't want to marry him. I gave up on trying to find my voice and nodded my head furiously. His crooked smile appeared on his face as he slipped the ring upon my finger. Once he was finished, he stood up, moved closer to me, and he gently crashed his lips onto mine in a more passionate kiss than the one earlier today.

Edward broke the kiss first, like he always does. He always seems to know when I was losing air and needed to breathe, or maybe he also needed to breathe at the same moment. His hands up to wipe away the tears that were still flowing from my eyes, only at a slower pace.

"Bella, may I ask you why you are crying?"

"Edward, I am just overjoyed. At first, I thought you were leaving me again, but now I am just overly excited that I am to become your wife."

He bent down to kiss me again. "Mrs. Edward Masen, I love the sound of that." He said before continuing with our kiss. All too soon, the kiss was interrupted by my growling stomach. Edward smiled against my lips and I immediately blushed.

"I take it that it's time for lunch," he said as he started laughing. His laughing ceased when his stomach started growling too. This time, I erupted in laughter and he blushed.

"Yes I think that it is time to eat," I replied while trying not to laugh. A few giggles escaped and Edward soon joined in the laughing party that I was having.

We started to eat as soon as our laughter stopped. I began to think about everything that has happened this morning. When I looked back, I remembered when he was asking for my hand in marriage, he was wearing this cautious and nervous expression.

"Edward? Were you honestly thinking that I would say no to you?"

The blush crept back onto Edward's cheeks. "Well…I wasn't sure if you were willing to marry someone like me."

"Edward, how could you say that about yourself? The only thing I want is to spend eternity with you. I wish that you would have the ability to read my thoughts so you would know exactly how much I love you and how much you mean to me. If anyone should be afraid of rejection, it should be me."

"Isabella," he said as he gently pulled my face up to look at his and placed his hand in mine, "I wish that you too had the ability to read my thoughts so you would stop making yourself seem inferior. It is impossible for you to be inferior to anyone or anything."

He tipped his face toward mine and brought his lips to mine. Although it was a short, simple kiss, it was still full of love and it took my breath away.

"Edward, you are wrong. Everyone of us is somewhat inferior to God."

"Yes you are right about that, but he created us and he loves us. Do you think that he would create something inferior?" He laughed a bit, "That is why we praise him, for we are inferior beings, but are forgiven more our imperfect nature and human faults."

"I know, I was just proving that you were wrong in saying that I wasn't inferior."

"I'll rephrase. You are not inferior to any creature or human."

We stood there in each other's arms for a moment, just soaking up the time that we were having alone. I didn't really want to break this blissful moment, but there was one question that my mind was begging me to ask.

"Edward, I hate to ruin this moment but I have to ask," I took in a deep breath, "How much money did this ring cost?

"Bella," he said in a begging tone, "please don't give me a hard time with this. I am sorry that I told you that I didn't spend any money on you today. I actually bought the ring a while back and was going to propose you then, but I wanted to surprise you on this day that you despise so much. I was hoping to maybe get you to not hate your birthday so much. As for the price of the ring, there was hardly a dent in my funds. I promise you that I didn't go as expensive as I wanted, but honestly it wasn't very cheap." He flashed his dazzling, crooked smile again.

I was quiet throughout his apology and was left not breathing once he began to dazzle me again.

"Bella, please breathe and say something," he pleaded. As always I obeyed by taking a deep breath and answered him.

"Edward, as much as I dislike people buying me gifts and spending money on me, I understand that this one way that people show their love and appreciation. I won't forgive you because there is nothing to forgive you for." I looked into his bright green eyes and saw his joyous expression, which enticed me even more. "I would like to ask you to tone down your dazzling."

"I am dazzling you?"

"Yes, and you do it quite frequently too." Great, I just boosted his ego up even higher.

"So, how exactly do I do it?"

I thought about it for a moment. "Well, it's the way you speak, your loving expression, when your eyes light up and seem to sparkle a bit, and the biggest one is your crooked smile. Haven't you ever noticed that nearly every woman practically faints when you smile? Your smile makes women swoon and become entranced."

"I actually haven't noticed because my eyes are only for you," he said as he started to smile his signature, dazzling smile, "So am I dazzling you now?"

"Yes, very much so." We sat back down on the grass and my head automatically lay down on his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I looked up at the sky and noticed the shapes in the clouds.

"Edward, doesn't that cloud look like a deer?"

"Yes, and the cloud right next to it looks like a mountain lion."

"Do you still think that the mountain lion would win in a fight between it and a deer?"

"Yes I do, but the deer would give him a run for his money."

"Well, I am glad that you grew up a bit. I think that I would have to call off the engagement if you said that the deer wouldn't stand a chance."

He laughed, "You would break off the engagement just because I would think one animal is way stronger than the other?"

"Not really, I think that I would be able to persuade you to change your mind somehow. I love you too much," I smiled, "Do you remember this little animal discussion we had all of those years ago?"

"Vaguely. I was naïve and thought that anything without sharp teeth and claws was weak, but now I have learned that appearances can be deceiving. I mainly remember what happened to you that day, when you got really sick."

"Yes, but that was also the first day that you kissed me! I felt like I was floating in heaven, you had no idea how much better you made me feel."

"Well if that made you feel better, I would go back and kiss you one-hundred times over just to make you not get sick." He placed his hand on my forehead, "You're not feeling sick again, are you?

"No. You are just very comfortable, just as good and maybe even better than a pillow."

He laughed. "I am glad that I am able to provide you excellent comfort, but it is getting late and we still have some very important news to deliver to our parents."

"Can I just sleep for a bit?"

"Are you sure that you are not sick?" I nodded, "I wish that I could oblige you but we really need to get going."

"Fine, but could you help me up a bit?"

"Of course, love."

He surprised me by picking me up bridal style and spun me around. I was caught off guard and it showed. I quickly wrapped my arms around his waist to make sure that I didn't fall."

"Bella, would you like me to carry you over to Twilight or do you want to walk?" I held on tight, never wanting to ever let go. He carried me over and tried to place me on Twilight, but I still wouldn't let go.

"Love, you have to let go. I need to go clean up, pack, and attach the saddlebags. I promise that I would be back in a minute."

"It'll go faster if you let me help you."

"You won't be doing any cleaning up on my watch, especially since it's your birthday."

"Fine, you won't get anymore kisses from me tonight."

"Is that a challenge?"

"No. It's a fact."

He laughed as he strode over to the tree to clean up whatever mess that we made.

I was becoming very restless and impatient. Edward was still cleaning up the mess, so I took it upon myself and went over to help him.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"I am practicing for when we have a family and have to be in charge of the house cleaning. "

"Bella, you can practice that later. For no I want you to sit down and rest while I finish."

"No. I am helping you finish picking up."

"I always knew that you were a stubborn woman."

"I know, but you love me for it. I guess we compliment each other, one stubborn man and one stubborn woman, love each other anyway."

His eyes shone with admiration, which in turn dazzled me and made me contradict what I said earlier. I leaned over and kissed him, making my old threat invalid.

"I thought you said no more kisses tonight? I am certainly not arguing the fact that you are kissing me."

"I love you too much and you are too irresistible."

"Now that we are finished, shall we be getting back home?"

"If we must."

He packed the saddlebag back up and then lifted me up onto the saddle. He mounted Twilight the same way he did earlier this morning. This time though, he said that he was feeling pure excitement and an adrenaline rush, instead of fear and worry.

"I am thinking that we should go riding together more often. I have found something that gives me a great rush of adrenaline."

"I agree Edward. Who needs an automobile when we have a fast and dependable horse like Twilight?"

"You make an excellent point, love." He kissed me once again before we began riding home.

The ride was very peaceful and fun, and all of the tension was gone. However, once we arrived at my house, that feeling was replaced with a mixture of anxiety, fear, and uneasiness. I turned toward Edward to see that he was calm and content. Maybe I was just being paranoid that right after something good happened something bad must have happened too. Maybe I really am sick but we just don't realize it.

I opened the door and gasped at the horrendous scene that was laid out before my very eyes.

_**Hope you enjoyed! I would apologize for the cliffy but I am not sorry. I love them but I will try and not overuse them! Please review!**_

_**bloodredeclipse**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello. Thank you for all of the enthusiasm and reviews! I love the attention this story is getting! I would also like to apologize for not updating last week. Truthfully, I didn't even start this chapter until last Friday. It would've been up sooner but with graduation and Father's Day, and me just being lazy it just didn't get done. This chapter was totally unplanned. These events were not even in my head but they just kinda came in anyway. Well without futher to do here is chapter four!_**

**_Actually..I would like to say that I do not own the characters, the story is from my own brain though! Now that chapter shall begin!_**

**_ Chapter 4_**

Okay, I admit that the scene isn't horrific to the normal person, but as everyone knows, I am not a normal person. There was a table with presents, a huge cake, food, balloons decorating the room, and our parents standing together.

"Happy Birthday Bella!" Everyone, including Edward, shouted. I started to pout.

"Now Bella please don't pout. There is so much to celebrate!" Hold on. Did everyone already know that Edward was proposing to me today?

"Please sit down, we have some news for the both of you." Elizabeth said calmly.

I looked back at Edward and he looked as confused as I felt. We sat down and there was a deadly silence. After a few moments of silence, Renee jumped up.

"I can't wait any longer! Edward, Bella," she paused to breathe, "Elizabeth and I are pregnant!"

It took a few seconds, but then the news set in. "Oh my gosh! I am going to be a big sister!" I yelled as I stood up and ran over to hug them. "And you Edward are going to be a big brother!" He stood there with one of the biggest grins that spread across his face.

I looked at him and he looked at me. In all of this joyous celebration, we decided that we would tell them our special news.

"Mother, Father, Mr. And Mrs. Masen," I took in a deep breath, "Edward and I are getting married." I finished the simple little sentence with possibly the biggest grin I have ever had. Just the thought of being called Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen, or Mrs. Isabella Marie Masen, sent butterflies flying throughout my entire body.

"It's about time!" I heard Renee and Elizabeth yell and they ran over to hug us.

"Edward asked us if we would allow you to marry him months ago!"

I looked at Edward and he blushed slightly. "Bella, they are over exaggerating just a little bit. I asked them about two months ago."

"Edward, son, the thing that matters is that you and Bella are getting married and are each going to get at least one sibling. It doesn't matter how long you waited, but I think that this was the perfect moment. I don't mean to ruin the moment, but Charlie and I are getting hungry just looking at the food, so can we eat yet?" Edward Sr. asked.

"Of course," Renee answered and then turned to me, "Remember Bella, a way to a man's heart is always through his stomach!" We all laughed.

"This food is delicious!" The men said as they ate their food very fast, yet very politely.

"I still can't believe you threw a party for me," I paused for a brief moment, "Actually I can."

"Love, we already told you that it's a celebration for three very important events, rolled into one party," Edward whispered softly in my ear, causing shivers to run down my spine.

"Yes, but one of those 'important' things as you call them, is my birthday."

"I hate to see you upset love, so how will I be able to make it up to you?"

I had to really think about what he could do. He has practically given me permission to tell him to do whatever I want and I can't think of anything. He already gives me everuthing I need and want, especially now that he is marrying me.

"I don't know Edward, I have to get back to you on that."

"We have all of the time in the world, my love."

"Okay lovebirds, it's time for presents!" Renee shouted. I think that with all of this shouting and screaming, someone will go away deaf. I swear, she gets more excited than the actual person who is receiving the gifts, and not just at my party, at any party. I sat down and she practically threw the first box at me. This continued until all of the presents were opened.

"Thank you everyone, the gifts are all very lovely." I ended up getting a few new gloves, skirts, scarfs, and a pair of new boots. I also got some books , and of course a wedding ring.

"You are very welcome," Elizabeth said, "Now how are you going to get Edward to not give you gifts? Now that you two are getting married, he'll probably want to buy you something ten times a day."

"Honestly, I haven't gotten that far yet."

"I have nothing to worry about, all I have to do is dazzle her," Edward said as he gracefully glided into the room. I turned to look and he had a smirk plastered to his gorgeous face.

"Oh my goodness! Bella is dazzled by Edward, who would've thought?" Renee and Elizabeth squealed. I blushed again. Tonight, they didn't act like they were thirty-five year olds, they were squealing like little schoolgirls.

"Yes, he does dazzle me, but I am learning to resist him."

"Oh really?" Edward questioned. He grinned mischievously, "We'll just have to see how strong your resistance is." With that he leaned toward me and flashed me another one of his crooked smiles. My breathing hitched and I would have collapsed on the floor if I weren't sitting down already. The thing was that he wasn't even kissing me. So much for resisting Edward's dazzling antics.

Renee and Elizabeth howled again with more laughter. "Oh my Bella, if that is resisting him, I would love to see how you held up against him before you learned how to 'resist' him!"

"Edward, I think that you taught your son well!" Elizabeth yelled into the other room. She turned toward Edward, "I always knew that you were a lady's man, but I have never seen you in action before. Girls must swoon at the sight of you left and right."

"You have no idea, Mother. It is quite annoying, except for when my fiancé swoons over me," he smiled again. I think that his face is going to hurt with all of the smiling he has been doing today.

"In case, it's getting late and we all need our rest." As if on cue, I let out a huge, unladylike yawn.

"I think Bella agrees with you Elizabeth," Renee chimed in as everyone started a round of laughter.

"Alright, if everyone is done with laughing at my expense, I bid you all goodnight." I stood up and began to head towards the stairs, but someone gently grabbed my wrist.

"Bella, may I carry you upstairs?" Edward asked quietly. He always wants to play the part of a knight in shining armor and carry me everywhere, like a helpless damsel.

"I can make it upstairs by myself, so you won't be playing the role of Prince Charming tonight. Goodnight Edward." I continued towards the stairs, but I ended up tripping on the first step. My body kept falling until it stopped abruptly in midair. I turned to see Edward's gorgeous, Prince Charming-like face just inches from my own. Cue the blush and another round of laughter.

"I think that you will be needing some assistance, my princess." He picked me up bridal style and headed upstairs.

I know for a fact that I didn't even reach my bedroom before I was taken into a peaceful state of unconsciousness.

_**I have nothing to say except for now I am offically done with high school and I would love for you guys to review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello All! I would like to say happy 107th birthday to Edward! I hadn't even written this chapter before 6 pm today but I really wanted to make up for not updating every week and it's Edward's birthday! (I posted this on June 20th but ther were some mistakes that bothered me so I had to go back and change them)._**

**_Aside from that, thank you for all of the wonderful reviews that I have recieved! The enthusiasm that you guys have inspires me to want to write more and update faster. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Someone new to the story is introduced!_**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight! (I would love to though!)_**

**_Chapter 5_**

For the past week, my mind, body, and soul have been in a state of pure bliss. I had three things that have contributed to my blissful state of mind. First of all, I am getting married to the most gorgeous and wonderful man ever, Edward Masen, in the Spring of next year. Sure we would love to get married as soon as we can, but it takes a lot of time to plan a wedding and we would probably be done planning by November, and a November wedding is just too cold for Chicago weather. Sure we could get married in a church, but I would love to have a reception in a large garden area, which is why we are waiting until Spring. Secondly, I will hopefully be getting a younger sibling. I say hopefully because there are things that can happen. Mrs. Masen has become pregnant many times, but all of them miscarried. Unlike the Masens, my parents have been trying for years to become pregnant, but the egg never fertilized.

Okay, I know I got a bit off track, but the last thing is that I finally get to spend an afternoon with Edward. His job at the hospital has him busy more and more everyday, and he has been working some extra hours to start saving up money for when we get married. He promised me today that he will try and teach me how to ride a horse. He hasn't let me ride a horse without him on the horse and holding on to me since my accident a few years back.

_Flashback_

"_Edward, please teach me to ride a horse. It's not fair that you know how to rise and I don't!" I whined._

"_Bella, you are not the most graceful person and I don't want you to get hurt."_

"_Edward, I am riding on a horse. How could I possibly hurt myself if I am not even moving? Plus, I am fourteen years old and I think that I am old enough to learn how to ride a horse." I crossed my arms, daring him to argue with me._

"_No offense Bella, but I have know you for fourteen years and you always manage to find a way to injure yourself."_

"_I do not. Give me an example of one situation that I was in that I shouldn't of hurt myself but I did."_

"_Two weeks ago when you were sitting in a chair reading a book. I came in and said hello, which in turn made you jump and fall off of the couch, knock over a vase, and cut yourself on the broken glass."_

"_That wasn't life threatening and I have always been a danger magnet. That doesn't mean that I can't have any fun." _

"_Bella, if you want to ride, I will ride with you."_

"_I am grown up and I want to ride alone." I gave him a stern look, which he gave me one back in return. I used a different tactic. _

"_Please Edward." I used my teary-eyed, quivering-lip, innocent looking face. It worked!_

"_Fine Bella, but no running. You are just going to let the horse walk, and I will be watching you."_

"_Thank you Edward! I love you!" I cried as I enveloped him in a hug._

"_Let's get you all saddled up."_

_He showed me how to saddle the horse up, to control the horse, and how to mount and dismount. I got so excited when I successfully passed my first writing lesson, that I jumped up and me feet kicked Twilight, and made her start to gallop. I lost my balance and fell off, twisting my ankle and breaking my arm. _

"_Bella!" I heard Edward yell._

_I turned my head toward him and I caught the sight and faint smell of blood. I apparently cut myself when I fell. He gently picked me up and started carrying me somewhere, probably to the hospital. I ended up fainting on the way to the hospital form the immense pain in my ankle and arm, and the smell of the blood. _

_End flashback_

"Are you alright Bella?" I was pulled out of my reverie from the worried voice of my fiancé.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just reliving some old memories while I was waiting for you to get off of work.

"Sorry about working so much.." he tried to continue but I held my fingers to his mouth.

"Edward, it is alright. I understand that you are preparing to care for us and hopefully our future family."

"I love you so much," he said as he bent down to kiss me. Once the kiss was broken, I went straight to business.

"Come on Edward! The sun isn't going to wait all day!"

He laughed at my child-like enthusiasm, but he grabbed my hand and we strode off towards the barn to pick up Twilight.

"Do you remember what I taught you last time?"

"Of course I do, I remember everything that you say to me," I said proudly.

"Good, so then you really don't need to learn how to ride a horse?"

"Nope, I really just wanted to prove to you that I am capable of riding the horse by myself. Since you can see that I am old enough to walk the horse, will you allow me to start trotting?"

"I have a feeling that you will start whether I told you yes or no, am I correct?"

"Yes you are." I replied, and then began to go a bit faster. I had heard somewhere that you start a horse off slowly and then gradually increase speed.

I was having so much fun, that I didn't even realize that the sun was already setting.

"Bella, it's getting dark and I think that Twilight is also in need of some rest after the workout that you gave her."

"Alright! Just on more lap!" I yelled. Twilight was picking up speed as we traveled down the length of the fence. I turned my head in time to see a hole that was just yards away. I moved to reigns to steer Twilight, but I moved them to fast, causing Twilight to jerk to the left and knock me off. History tends to repeat itself, and I ended up twisting my ankle and possibly breaking my arm.

"Bella! I knew I shouldn't have let you do one more lap. Let's hurry and get you to the hospital!"

He picked my up and my ankle and arm moved, causing excruciating pain, which in turn made me scream out.

"Hold on Bella, it's not that much longer. Just hold on." His words were comforting, but it still didn't do anything for the pain that I was in.

We finally arrived at the hospital and taken to the Emergency Room. I thought that maybe since Edward worked here and was a doctor that he would be able to help me, but he wasn't actively working. I sat there on the cold, clean examination table for about an hour or two, until a doctor finally emerged. He was very young looking and looked to be more of a model than a doctor. He had short, blond hair, creamy,pale skin, and possibly the most gorgeous, captivating topaz-colored eyes that I have ever seen. I wonder how they got to be that color? He looked up form my charts and his eyes traveled over to Edward.

"Oh, hello Edward, I wasn't expecting to see you again until tomorrow," he said, looking at Edward, and then he turned towards me, "Hello Miss Swan, how about we take care of that arm and ankle."

"Sounds like a plan Doctor..."

"Oh forgive me for my rudeness. I am Doctor Carlisle Cullen, but please call me Carlisle."

"Well Carlisle, I would love to chat but I would love it even more if you can set my ankle and arm back."

"Let's go and get some x-rays then."

Carlisle wheeled me into the x-ray room. He had a nurse do all of the x-rays and all of the preliminaries while he made his cycle to check on his other patients. He came back in later on to set the bones back into place and to place my wrist and ankle in casts.

"You are all set Miss Swan."

"Please call me Bella. "

"Well then Bella, you are able to leave now."

"Thank you Carlisle."

"Not a problem, I don't have many patients today, and I am sorry for the long wait."

"This is actually one of the quickest visits here that I have had."

"I did realize from you charts that you are a frequent occupant here,"he turned towards Edward, "You have chosen quite a beautiful, smart, danger magnet to marry my friend."

"Yes I did, and I couldn't ask for anyone better," he smiled proudly.

"When is the wedding set for?"

"I wanted to have a lot of flowers at the wedding so we decided to wait until Spring. We both wanted everything to be perfect, so we didn't want to rush the wedding plans and have a Winter wedding, it would be too cold."

"Well congratulations to the both of you," he looked at his watch, "It's time for me to get off work now." His expression became somewhat saddened.

"Carlisle, do you have a wife or children?" His face saddened even more, causing me to mentally slap myself for being insensitive.

"No I haven't found someone."

"Oh I am so sorry. I just can't see you not having a wife and kids. I wish you luck that you may find the right woman. Whomever see is will be very lucky."

"Thank you Bella. Have a good night, and you have a good night too Edward."

"You too," we both said at the same time.

I tried to get up but Edward beat me to it. He picked me up bridal style and we walked out of the hospital just like that.

"I called my dad while you were getting your x-rays. He said that he brought Twilight back and he was bringing the car here, and he already informed your parents of what happened."

"I am sorry Edward. I should've looked to where I was going. I just seem to cause trouble and inconvenience you and your family."

"It's fine Bella. My family and I love you and I realized that I can't protect you from everything, no matter how much I want to. You just have to learn to be more careful in what you are doing."

"I'll try, but I won't guarantee anything though."

"As long as I know that you are trying, I will be happy."

"Thanks Edward. I would like to ask you a question though," he looked at me, signaling with his eyes to go ahead and ask the question, "You know that I hate shopping, but would like to accompany me in finding some new books and some baby gifts for your mom and Renee?"

"Of course. We will go as soon as your leg heals and I get a day off."

We saw his father's car in the parking lot, waiting to take us back home. Edward Sr. got out of the car to open the door for me.

"I am glad to see that you are alright Bella."

"Yes sir, it's just a normal day for me."

"That it is. Let's get you home so you can have some supper, I bet that you are hungry."

"Yes sir I am."

"Good, because Elizabeth and Renee have been constantly cooking for two hours. I think that we will have enough food to feed an army." We all started to laugh.

Edward got into the car beside me, and I cuddled up with him. I looked up and caught him staring at me.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"Almost every moment that you are breathing."

"You are truly an amazing, beautiful woman, Bella."

"And you are truly an amazing, handsome man."

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

We were both lost in a world that consisted of just us two. We were snapped back into reality as we pulled up in front of Edward's house and smelt the wonderful aromas coming from the kitchen.

"Shall we go and see what our mother's have been doing for the past few hours?" I asked Edward.

"Yes, and I believe that we are in for a wonderful, great-tasting surprise."

"I believe that you are correct Mr. Masen. Let's brave into that crazy jungle of a kitchen."

And with that, we exited the car and Edward carried me all the way to his house.

_**Please review? Also in honor of Edward's birthday, in your reviews, please state why you love Edward! Love you guys!!**_

_**bloodredeclipse**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Next chapter guys! Sorry about the wait. I didn't realize that I haven't updated for almost 2 months, time sure does fly. Anyway enjoy! Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed and has stuck with me!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own a Twilight or any of its characters!_**

**_Chapter 6_**

Edward and I walked, with our arms linked together, into the kitchen. The sight that was placed before our eyes was ridiculous. Mr. Masen wasn't exaggerating when he said that Renee and Elizabeth have been cooking up a storm. I think they cook as a way to distract themselves from what's going on, and this time was probably my little careless accident.

"Mother, are you cooking for the army again?" Edward asked, stifling his laughter.

"No we are not. We were expecting you two to be starving so we made sure that we cooked enough." Elizabeth replied. Her gaze shifted and landed on me.

"Dear Bella, are you alright?" Elizabeth and Renee asked simultaneously.

"Of course. I just broke an arm and a leg, nothing that I haven't experienced before."

"Edward, are you sure you want to marry this girl? She is going to have the hospital bills make you bankrupt!" Renee joked. I immediately blushed.

"Mrs. Swan, Isabella will be in my care. I am a trained professional," he joked back.

"I do believe that you are and that she will be left in good hands by marrying you Edward."

We all shared in some laughter until my stomach decided to cause a disruption. "So..um..what's for dinner?"

"Oh we've got everything from chicken and turkey to potatoes and fruit. Come on and let's eat some of this food!" Renee said enthusiastically.

After we ate our huge feast and cleaned up, well I tried to clean but kept tripping over my crutches, we all opted to sit around the fireplace and relax.

"I don't think that I could eat until Thanksgiving," Charlie said once he was comfortably seated in a chair.

I silently agreed with him. I sat on the sofa next to Edward. His hand became entwined with mine as if to make sure I wouldn't be moving anywhere. We talked together as if we haven't seen each other in ages, reminiscing about my and Edward's early years and even back to when Elizabeth and Renee met each other back when they were barely even crawling. As the memories and conversations continued, I found myself slowly becoming unconscious.

"Bella, are you tired? Do you need me to take you home?" Edward asked in a very concerned tone.

"No Edward. Something was just in my eye and I was just trying to get it out." Somehow my lie did nothing to convince him, but he knew that I was stubborn and was going to hold my ground.

A few more moments passed and before I knew it, I had fallen into a deep sleep.

_It was our wedding day. I was dressed up in my long, elegant, white gown and getting the finishing touches done on my hair. My long, transparent veil was placed over my face and once the bouquet was placed in my hands, I turned to greet my father. He smiled at me and I smiled back, causing both of us to almost start crying before the ceremony started. We joined our arms together and headed to the entrance. Within seconds the wide cathedral style doors opened. The scene in front of me was magnificent, but not what I had planned. _

_Instead of being wed in a church, I saw Edward was standing at the alter, with the priest, in the courtyard of the hospital. The leaves of the tall oak trees have turned from the vibrant green of spring and summer, to the brilliant, fiery red-orange color. A small gust of wind blew, and made the leaves slowly fall down to the ground. Their fate was to be stepped upon like weaklings and slowly wilt. _

_Although the scene was beautiful, I was a bit apprehensive but decided to put up a good front for Edward. I finally looked into his eyes. I saw within those deep pools of jade, a sense of happiness and utter joy, but deep within was a sense of sadness. What would he be sad about? The music started and Charlie and I proceeded to march up to the alter. I was given away to Edward from my father and we joined hands and faced the priest. _

"_If there are any objections speak now or forever hold your peace!" the priest announced. After a few seconds, a smooth almost velvet-like voice spoke through the crowd. _

"_I see that all of you have gathered here altogether to make things a little bit easier for me," A tall, graceful man appeared from within the crowd. Once I got a closer look at him, I noticed that he is inhumanly pale and almost too graceful for a human, and has eyes the color of blood. He was at least one hundred feet away from me, but in a blink of an eye, he was right in front of me, cupping my chin. _

"_My, you are such a beautiful creature." _

_How dare he touch me like this! Why would Edward let him do this to me right in front of his own face? I turned to look at Edward only to see that it had started to downpour and he and everyone else had fallen down to the muddy ground. Upon closer inspection I saw that nobody was breathing, covered in rain and mud, and they all looked as deathly pale as the man in front of me, only he seemed to be alive and breathing. _

"_What did you do to them?" _

"_I killed them all. See I was created to destroy living things, so that I must live. You my dear Isabella are special. Instead of killing you with my abilities, I shall spare your life."_

"_I'd rather die than to live on without Edward or my family."_

"_Well, that's such a shame. You have no control whether what happens to you or not. I am the one with the power to save you or to kill you, and you, my dear, are too beautiful to kill."_

"_I beg of you to please kill me. Edward was my life and you killed him. Please kill me so I could be with him!" I screamed as I knelt into the muddy ground, not caring about my wedding gown. _

_I felt him pull my chin up with his fore finger and thumb. I gazed into the blood-red eyes and saw deceitfulness and sin. He leaned toward my ear and said, "I am sorry, I can't fulfill your wish."_

_It was then I felt something sharp pierce my neck and from that object, an intense fire spread all throughout my body. _

"_Edward! Edward! Stop the burning!"_

"Bella it's okay. Bella please wake up!"

I heard faint whispering but I still couldn't escape the inferno.

"Bella, your safe. Honey please wake up," said the strained voice.

The voice was clearer than before and I slowly started becoming away from the fire and the darkness. I soon woke up to someone shaking me and talking to me.

"Bella, honey, you need to wake up."

I slowly opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. Charlie and Renee were placed on either side of my bed; both wearing tortured and concerned expressions.

"Bella, could you tell us what that was all about?" Renee questioned.

"I am not too sure myself. It was just a nightmare so it's probably nothing to worry about."

"Of course it's something to worry about. You have been screaming and sobbing for the past hour and you are drenched in tears and sweat."

"Honestly, I don't understand the events that happened and I would rather not relive them."

"Okay honey, but if you ever want to discuss it them feel free to talk to me." She got up to leave but once she got to the doorway she stopped and turned around, "Oh and you may want to freshen up because Edward mentioned something about coming over to check on you today." Then she left, with my speechless father silently following her.

I hastily jumped out of my bed, only to fall on my sprained ankle and fall to the ground.

"Bella, please don't let your excitement make you forget that you can't walk properly for at least a week," Renee laughed.

"Yes mother!" I quickly and carefully got up off of the floor and proceeded to make myself presentable for whenever Edward decided to come over and check up on my. After all was done, the only thing that I was able to do without getting myself injured was to sit and read my book, which is exactly what I did.

Around lunchtime, my mother called from the kitchen to ask if I wanted anything. I wasn't hungry at the moment and I was starting to wonder if Edward was coming over, but I had to be patient since it was only one o'clock in the afternoon. I continued with my reading until I found myself drifting off to sleep.

"_You are such a marvelous, beautiful, and unique creature." The red-eyed creature whispered in my ear, making shivers spread throughout my body. _

"_You are one of the few that have survived to live and see another day."_

"_I wouldn't consider this living, only existing," I spat back, tears brimming my eyes. _

"_You'll get over him, everybody learns to get over everything, if they are given an apt amount of time."_

_I glared at him. _

"_It seems that I will have to make you forget him." He pulled up Edward's body, and within a split second, had his body cut into millions of pieces. The pieces were gathered up into a pile and set on fire._

"_No!"_

"Bella it's alright. It's just me."

I opened my eyes to see Edward and my mother looking at me, each with a confused and worried expression.

"Bella, please tell me what happened. I came over to check on you and your ankle and as soon as I reached out to touch your forehead, you screamed."

"Edward it's nothing, just dreaming about my books."

"Edward don't listen to her," my mother spoke up, "Just last night she had a nightmare that had her screaming just like she just did, only we couldn't wake her up for an hour."

"Bella, is this true?" I nodded my head, knowing that if I even tried to lie, he would've caught it.

"Yes," I whispered hoarsely. I tried to meet his eyes when I told him but I just couldn't imagine looking up and seeing his expression. I heard footsteps moving and then the door shut. Now Edward and I were alone in the living room.

I took the risk and looked up into his gaze. His expression was a mixture of sadness, worry, and curiosity. Once I saw that, my walls broke down and the tears kept on flowing. Edward came over, picked me up, and then set me on his lap. I cried in his shirt while he held onto tightly, as if I would fall apart if he didn't.

"Bella, what's wrong love?"

He waited patiently until the tears started to dry up and I could control my sobbing.

"I am just so…scared."

"Of what?"

"Losing everyone."

"Bella, I will never ever leave you, I promise. Would you mind telling me the dream?"

I didn't really want to tell him but I thought it might ease my worries if I told someone else what had happened.

After I had told him the events that took place during both of the dreams, he sat there absorbing all of the detail in silence. I stared at him, but he made no motion nor did any emotion cross his face. He must think that I am crazy and needs to go to the asylum. Just the thought of these stupid dreams being the cause of our separation made the dreaded tears come back. My sobbing seemed to break Edward out of the trance that he was in.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"Do you think I am crazy?"

"Of course not! Why would you think that?"

"You didn't move and you had no emotion shown on your face so I figured that you thought I was insane and was going to send me away."

"Bella you are not insane. The nightmares are just manifestations of your fears. You have a very creative imagination to create a monster like this."

My tears suddenly stopped. "So now I am weird and my brain is damaged?"

He chuckled. "Of course you are weird, but that's what draws me to you."

"Maybe you are the brain damaged one. Who is attracted to weird and unique people?"

"I am only attracted to one."

"Is there someone else that I should no about?"

"Of course not. My heart belongs only to you." With that he gave me a sweet, chaste kiss.

I was glad when the depressing talk about my nightmares turned into something playful and fun at the end.

After the talk, he proceeded to check out my ankle and make sure that I didn't injure in any further and that it was healing correctly.

"Everything looks good Bella so you should be able to walk on it next week and then the week after we should be able to take off the bandages."

"Well thank you very much doctor, I hope I haven't troubled you much."

"Not at all love, not at all."

_**Sorry about the wait. I started a new story and have not gotten one review for it and I have been doubting my writing. Besides that, I really didn't want to get into the Flu epidemic in this chapter but I don't think I could hold it off much longer. What did you think of the dream? Thtat dream popped in my head around midnight or so!**_

_**I will give you bonus cookies to whomever could guess what the red-eyed demon represents. He represents two things!**_

_**Please read and review!**_

_**bloodredeclipse**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey guys sorry its a bit late. I just started college so now I have to get back in the swing of things. Well enjoy this chapter!_**

**_Chapter 7_**

Well, I'd have to say that the last two weeks have been very uneventful. My ankle has been stuck in bandages and my arm still in the cast. Edward and my mother have been making sure that I do the least amount of moving as possible. In all of my spare time, I got a chance to reread all of my books, sketch a portrait of Edward, and catch up on sleep, although the sleep wasn't exactly pleasant.

The visions of the vicious red-eyed demon constantly plagued my dreams and even invaded my thoughts when I was conscious. I didn't like the feeling I got afterwards, it as if my life was traveling in a downward spiral. The thing was that I wasn't the one that died, ever. It was always Edward, his parents, my parents, and many other people that I knew around town. One of the most disturbing things was that everyone fell to the ground at the same time, except Edward, Renee, Charlie, Elizabeth, and Edward Sr. actually fought against it, for a while. The first ones to lose were Edward Sr. and Elizabeth, then Renee and Charlie, and Edward was soon afterward. The dreams really did bother me and I tried not to show it, but Edward is always so perceptive, and my mother had her moments of perceptiveness too.

It's hard to feel cheerful when every waking moment you feel like the world is ending, because a certain red-eyed demon would come in and play the angel of death. I manage to pull off the fake happiness most of the time, but when it was just Edward and I, he saw straight through the façade.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I just stared at the floor, knowing that if I looked into his eyes, I the dam would break.

"Nothing."

"Bella. I have know you my whole life and I know for a fact that something is definitely wrong."

I, of course, made the mistake of looking up, directly into his emerald eyes. They were burning with curiosity, worry, and sadness.

Knowing that I can't lie, especially after I looked at him, I decided to tell him. "Edward, I'm just scared."

"Scared of what Bella?"

"What's going to happen next."

"You've been having the dreams again haven't you?" I slightly nodded. "Bella, I told you that the dreams would go away once you stop worrying about everything."

"I know Edward, but I can't help it. What's worse is that every time I have the dream, I feel like my world is ending, like I will be left alone." I quickly clapped my hands over my mouth after I said that. I never meant to tell Edward that, mainly because he would only worry about me more. Tears started flowing down at a fast pace because I was remembering the feeling of extreme loneliness and the fact that I probably hurt Edward by telling him.

I felt his finger curl up under my chin and lightly push it up so that my eyes would meet his. I didn't want to see the expression on his face from the most recent news that I blurted out.

"Bella please look at me." I couldn't. I just couldn't bear to see his face. The next thing I knew, Edward placed his lips on mine and captured me in a deep kiss. For a while, the kiss seemed to make all of the pain, loneliness, and worry all leave, but as the saying goes, all good things must come to an end. I started to wonder if this was the last kiss that we were ever going to share, or even if my world ends tomorrow and this is the last moment that we would ever spend with each other. After a few moments, Edward pulled his lips from mine as we both struggled to regain our breathing.

As soon as Edward regained his breathing, he stood up from the sofa and leaned over my shoulder.

"Bella, I promised that I would never ever leave you and I intend to keep it that way. The only way that I would leave you is so that I could go home or go to work." He bent down and placed a light kiss on my cheek. "I love you Bella, and please try to not let those dreams take you away from me okay."

"I love you too Edward and I will try and not to."

"That is all I ask for." With that said, he rushed out the door so that he could make it to work on time.

Now that Edward was gone, I had to find something to do to keep my mind and body busy without standing. I could go and play the piano, but then that would remind me of something that I would lose if my dreams did happen. I could reread another book, but my mind tends to wander when I read. As I went down the list, I decided on painting.

I had quite recently discovered my love for photography and painting. Well photography was quite unnecessary if you had the photographic memory that I have. I was able to remember what certain things looked like, even down to the smallest detail. After a few moments of thinking, I decided to paint our meadow. We have been there so many times that I can imagine every little blade of grass spread throughout the open field. What I love about it is that it's located in a secluded grassy field right on Lake Michigan. Even though its way out of the city, it is the perfect place to escape the busy Chicago streets and have a nice change of scenery.

After hours of painting, I was finally done. I moved back a bit to make sure that I didn't miss any detail.

"Goodness Bella, this painting is amazing!" my mother squealed as she entered the room.

"Thank you. It's my and Edward's secret meadow."

"I have never seen anything like it. No wonder it's a secret. Do you think that you could get your father to find that for me?"

"Not a chance. This is our secret meadow."

"Well in any case, supper is ready."

"Okay, thank you."

After dinner, I decided to do the dishes.

"Bella, you don't have to do the dishes. You need to keep the weight off of your ankle."

"Mother, I am perfectly fine. See?" I said pointing to my feet. I was balancing on one foot and kept my injured ankle off of the ground.

"Then what about your arm? It's still in the cast and you can't get that wet." Darn it, she had me there. I sighed and held my head down in surrender. I just felt so useless these past couple of weeks. Since there was absolutely nothing else that I could do, I headed upstairs to go to sleep.

"Good night mother, good night father."

"Night Bells," both of them replied.

I was woken up by the sound of music playing from the victrola in the living room. The song was When You Look In the Heart of A Rose, which happened to be one of my favorites. I got up off the bed and stretched, feeling the most rejuvenated I have ever felt. I then realized that I hadn't had the nightmares that have been plaguing my mind. For once, I had a calm, relaxing, dreamless sleep. I wanted to go investigate why the music was on, but in case there were some guests, I decided on changing out of my nightclothes. As soon as I was finished getting dressed, I headed downstairs. As I was about to hit the last step, I was instantly held up and felt my body begin to spin. I would've screamed, but the sudden action had taken me by surprise.

Within seconds I realized that Edward was the one that was holding and twirling me to the music.

"Good morning love."

"Good morning Edward. This is a pleasant surprise."

"I came to give you a nice wake up call."

"Well it is nice, but what brought it on?"

"Today is my day off and also the day that you get to walk around on your ankle if everything looks good. I think that those are reasons enough to celebrate."

"Yes they are." I took in a deep breath and smelt something, "Edward, did you make me bacon and waffles for breakfast?"

"Yes I did," he said as my stomach rumbled, "and it seems like you are ready to eat."

We danced all the way to the dining room. Edward quickly dropped on arm and picked me up bridal style as we continued twirling around. Once we reached the table, we stopped spinning as he placed me into the chair.

"Stay right here." Edward said as he left into the kitchen, probably to get the food. Within seconds, he had returned with a tray that had two plates, each accompanied by an apple and a glass of milk.

"Here is your breakfast Miss Swan. I do believe that it should be able to curb your appetite. Enjoy."

"Why thank you Mr. Cullen. I expect that it will taste absolutely superb."

"The only way that you will find out is if you start eating." He said as laughed a bit before beginning his own meal.

After laughing, I regained control and began to eat. The meal that Edward had prepared was of course perfect, just like him.

"So are we doing anything else after we finish this perfect breakfast?"

"Yes."

"Let me guess, it's a surprise and you are not going to tell me what."

"No, I'll tell you. We're going shopping, since I promised you a couple of weeks ago."

"Oh. You don't mind going shopping for baby gifts? People might get the wrong idea if we are shopping for baby items and we haven't gotten married yet."

"Well we could always just run off and getting married somewhere else." Edward joked.

I looked up and slapped him, "Edward we are not eloping! Don't even joke about that!"

"I am sorry about that, we wouldn't want rumors to start around and leave our parents to deal with that."

"Of course not."

"I would like to let you know that I am not opposed to the idea of having kids with you, but we have to get married first."

I blushed and lightly smacked him on the shoulder. "Of course." I got up and set my plate in the sink. "Now let's get shopping!"

"Since when have you been so enthusiastic about going shopping?"

"I love shopping when it's for someone else and it's my idea," I said with a grin.

"What am I ever going to do with you?"

"I believe that we were going to get married, then start a family, and grow old together," I teased.

He stood up and wrapped his arms around me, "That is all I could ever ask for and then some." He then turned me around and pulled me into a nice and gentle kiss.

After breakfast, we cleaned the table and the kitchen. Edward picked me up and set me on one of the chairs so that he could 'properly remove' the bandages around my ankle. I stood up and practically skipped around the room, enjoying the freedom my ankle now had. Edward reached into my path, pulled me into a tight embrace, and starting spinning again.

"Seeing that it's ten o'clock, shouldn't we start heading out now? I am tired of being cooped up in this house."

Edward set me down and proceeded to the door. He opened it, bowed, and said with a grin, "After you my lady."

I walked through the door while saying, "Why thank you kind sir."

We proceeded to the car, but being the gentleman that he was, Edward rushed ahead to open the passenger door for me. If I were to run that fast, I would trip at least ten time before reaching the car.

"Thank you again kind sir. Will I have to start paying you for your services?" I joked.

"There is only one kind of payment that I will take from an angel like you." He bent down and kissed me, "Thank you for your payment."

Once he sat in the driver's seat, I looked and noticed that he was grinning from ear to ear. His smiles were contagious and I found myself grinning from ear to ear, and blushing.

It was a short drive to the main shopping district. On the way there we talked about what kinds of gifts that we would be getting Renee and Elizabeth. We found a small little infant and children boutique. As we were looking around, we caught a few stares from the locals.

"I told you that we were going to get stared at. Just think of the rumors that are going to be spreading around town tomorrow."

"It's fine love. We know that they aren't true and that's all that matters. Now are we just looking or are we actually going to buy something?"

"Just looking. I mean they are only about 2 months pregnant so no need to rush things. I just want to get an idea of what kinds of things are out there."

"Okay."

We continued to look around, never buying anything. As we were walking down the street, we came upon a middle-aged gentleman.

"Hello Bella, Edward."

"Hello Mr. Newton, what brings you out here on a fine day like this?"

"Just the fact that it is a beautiful day and I don't work today. I saw that you two were looking at baby items."

"Yes sir. My mother and Bella's mother have found out that they are pregnant so we were shopping, trying to get an idea of what we should buy them later on," Edward replied smoothly.

"Good, good. I was hoping that we wouldn't have to punish you nice, good kids for not living chastely."

"I can assure you that we would never even think about doing that."

"Well if I here rumors about that, I shall dismiss them. I saw a couple of the looks you were getting."

"Thank you Mr. Newton."

"Sure thing kids. Enjoy the rest of your day, I'd better be getting home."

"Goodbye Mr. Newton."

"So we have about an hour or two to spend. What should we do?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. Can't we just walk around town for a bit?"

"Of course."

We had been walking around, enjoying the bustling life in Chicago. It was almost time for the sun to set.

"So do you have to work tomorrow?"

"Yes. I don't believe that I will get time off that much anymore."

"That eloping idea is starting to sound better by the second."

"Bella.."

"Edward you know that I am joking."

"Yes but you are the one that said that it wasn't a joking matter."

"I sincerely apologize."

"Apology accepted."

He bent down and kissed me again. I never wanted to let him leave, even to go to work. We ended up back in front of our houses.

"Edward, you know that you car is still left over by the shop don't you?"

"I actually forgot. I guess I will just get it tomorrow."

Suddenly a car pulled up next to us.

"Thank goodness you guys are here. Hop in we are going to the hospital," said the man.

"Jonathan, why aren't you with my father?" Edward asked.

"That's the issue. Your parents are seriously ill and you need to come with me now."

At that moment, my body became automatic as Edward and I jumped in the car and raced to the hospital.

_**Bwahahahahaha! I have been waiting to play my little angel of death card! The drama has started! Please read and review!**_

_**bloodredeclipse**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello my lovely readers! The Angel of Death and returned! Bwahaha. Sorry about that, I am hyped off Sunkist and dark chocolate. I tried to get this out sooner but I couldn't put my thoughts into words and then college and work appeared again.**_

_**Thank you for everyone that has read and reviewed this story. Although the number of reviews have gone down per chapter, I have gained more readers! Anyway please enjoy!nThis is my longest chapter yet!**_

_**Disclaimer: I haven't been doing this lately but I figured that I would remind you that I don't own anything, and I am not as good as Stephenie Meyer, even though my name is Stephanie! sigh**_

**_Oh. Her engagement ring is on my profiel. I realized that I never describe it but I will describe it in future chapters!_**

_**Chapter 8**_

I was beyond baffled. Edward has carried on the good health genes from both of his parents. They rarely ever got sick. The tension in the car ride to the hospital was thick, and no one dared to try and cut through it. Jonathan was driving as fast as possible while Edward was trying to keep calm, but I easily saw through it, and I was just trying to keep myself distracted by asking myself questions. What seemed like hours later, we arrived at the hospital. Edward jumped out of the seat even before the car was fully stopped and parked. I was in a hurry too, but with a skirt, heels, and my lack of coordination, you can't run very fast.

Once Jonathan parked the car, we both got out and made a mad dash for the hospital. Once we got through the doors, we noticed how crowded it really was in there. The doctors and nurses were running back and forth while the waiting rooms were filled up with crying, screaming children and very sick looking people. I was amazed because I have never seen anything like this before. Even with Chicago's huge population, the hospital was never this busy. I looked around the room and found Edward's bronze hair standing out amongst the crowd. I eventually made my way over to him.

"Edward, did you find out what is wrong?"

He took a deep breath. I could tell that he was trying to regain composure and hold back his tears. "They say that they, along with many others, have been infected with an extreme case of Spanish Influenza. Many people died earlier today after just a few hours of infection, but with my parents' immune systems, they seem to be fighting it off pretty well."

"So they are going to be okay?"

"It's not positive. I am hoping that since they have rarely gotten sick that they will pull through, but this is a more developed string of the virus than we have seen before. They may just be delaying the inevitable."

"Edward you have to have faith that God will pull them through us, and if he doesn't, he would have a logical reason for that."

"I was praying the whole way here and now I could only keep praying and hope that they could come home tomorrow."

We sat there for hours on end in silence. Both of us were comforted by the other just by being there, yet still on edge about the news of Mr. And Mrs. Masen. After a while longer, we had a nurse come and approach us.

"I am sorry but these rooms are getting very crowded. I understand that you want to be here for your loved ones but unless you are ill, I need you to leave so we have more room for awaiting patrons."

"We understand ma'am. We'll just be getting home now," I said as politely and calmly as possible.

Edward was still in his mind, probably trying to escape the harsh reality that his parents might not make it through the night. Although I feel the same way, I know that one of us has to be strong, and Edward simply isn't in any condition for that, which leaves me. I motioned for Edward to get up so we could clear some space. He reluctantly got up and proceeded to escort Jonathan and I back to the car. I had completely forgotten about Jonathan. He was so quiet and I was busy wrapped up in my thoughts.

The car ride was silent yet again. I had a feeling that if any of us were to say anything for the rest of the night, it would have to bee 'good night' or 'see you tomorrow'. As we arrived home, we were showered with the worried and concerned feelings of my parents. They had invited Edward to come and sleep in the guest bedroom for the night. He agreed with the slight nod of his head and proceeded up the stairs to the guest room. Thankfully, my parents gave us some space. I knocked on the door to warn Edward that I was coming in. When I opened the door, I saw him lying in bed, staring out the window.

"Edward?"

He never moved from his spot. I walked over to the edge of the bed and knelt down so I was level with his eyes. I stared at them and saw that the vibrant, green eyes were replaced with dull, sad ones. I noticed the trails of tears, he had been crying. This had reminded me of the one time when we were little, where I was the one that had brought him comfort.

_The little eight year-old girl had walked over to her best friend's house, eager to show him her new dress and ribbons that adorned her head and held in her pig-tails. She knocked on the door and waited in anticipation of what Edward would say when he saw her new outfit. What surprised her though was that Mrs. Elizabeth had answered the door with a look of sadness on her face. _

"_Oh hello Bella, dear, is that a new outfit and are those new ribbons?" She asked sweetly._

"_Yes ma'am. I just got them and I wanted to show Edward," I replied excitedly. _

"_Well now is not a good time sweetie. Edward's Uncle Oliver had just passed away."_

_I remembered Uncle Ollie. He came to visit us every once in a while and take us finishing in the lake. Since Edward and I were inseparable, he just brought me along. I never fished, but I watched, picked flowers, or just sat there and enjoyed nature. I had started to grow more attached to him as the years flew by. He was always a kind, funny man that always knew how to cheer you up, and now he was gone. _

"_Oh, well could I still see Edward?"_

"_Of course, but he isn't himself today."_

_I was prepared for that, and I knew that I had to be like Uncle Ollie and learn to cheer people up when they are sad. I ran up to Edward's room and knocked on the door. No answer replied, so I just opened the door to find Edward curled up in a ball, looking at an old picture and staring at the small part of the lake that you could see form his window. _

"_Edward?" There was still no answer. _

"_I am sorry that Uncle Ollie died, but we can't be sad about it."_

_That got his attention. "And why couldn't I be sad? He was my other best friend and now he is gone. What is there to be happy about?"_

"_You have to be happy for him, because now he is up in heaven with all of the angels singing and now he could watch over you all of the time and go fishing whenever he wants!"_

"_But he left me! He said that he was coming for a visit in a couple of weeks before it got too cold to fish!"_

"_I know, but what would he have to say about you being so sad? He would say that 'you have to turn that frown upside down' like this," and I made my silly, goofy smiley face. He laughed a bit after that. _

"_You're right. But I still can't believe that he's gone."_

"_Everyone leaves to go be with God in heaven eventually. It may not be when you want it to, but it's always at the right time."_

"_That's what father says at church all of the time."_

"_Yes it is. Now you know that I don't fall asleep in Church. " We laughed a bit._

"_So, what do you want to do now?"_

"_Can we just stare at the lake from your window?"_

"_Sure, sounds like a good plan to me."_

_I took a seat next to him and watched the beautiful blue water._

"_Oh, and your new dress and ribbons are very pretty." _

"Edward, everything's going to be okay. God has a master plan so that everyone will be taken care of."

Something in his eyes flickered a bit, signaling that he had heard me.

"Good night Edward, I love you." I bent down and kissed him on the lips. What I didn't expect was that he kissed me back.

"I love you too, Bella, and I am sorry for acting like this."

"Don't worry, it's only natural. I would be doing the same thing if I was in this position."

"I feel so weak. I am a man, and I am supposed to be stronger than this."

"Edward, it doesn't matter if you are man or not, you are a human and when they are sad they cry. If you aren't crying, that means you are either shutting out the world or you are cold-hearted, and you are neither."

"Thank you Bella."

"No problem Edward. Now we had a busy day and I must get to sleep. Good night."

"Good night, my love."

I exited his room and proceeded to my own. I was in my nightgown and lying in my bed, but my mind wouldn't shut off so that I could rest. I was constantly thinking of how this was turning out just like my nightmares. Sure, there wasn't a red-eyed man going around and killing everyone, but there was a vicious string of Spanish Influenza killing everyone. All I could do now is support Edward and pray that my dream isn't coming true, that Edward's parents will be up and walking around tomorrow. Thoughts were still wandering through my head, but eventually I was taken by sleep. Although sleep came and overtook my consciousness, something more evil and disturbing corrupted my sleep.

"Bella please wake up," a voice pleaded.

I opened my eyes and saw Edward kneeling at my bedside and my parents standing right behind him.

"You had it again didn't you?" I was going to lie but I was horrible at lying, especially when my eyes were locked with his. I nodded my head yes and then reluctantly turned away.

"What happened this time?" I couldn't tell him that, it would crush the hearts of everyone in this room, especially his.

"Please Bella, let me know what happened." He paused, "it was about my parents wasn't it?"

Again, I nodded my head.

"Did they die?" I didn't answer. "They died didn't they?"

I sighed, "It was basically the same as all of the other ones but in this one there were a lot of people surrounding your parents and it was sunset. Eventually a beam of light was cast over them, separating them from the crowd of people. The dark, red-eyed man slowly walked over to them and with the snap of his fingers, the light was gone and your parents were lying on the ground motionless. Then you woke me up."

Tears were flowing from everyone, even Edward. His tears, of course, were in more abundance because this dream had isolated his parents and actually specified a time of the day.

"Thank you Bella."

I didn't know what to say to that, but my stomach did. During this sad, depressing time, my stomach decided to play comedian and growl very loud.

"Who wants breakfast?" I asked. Everyone agreed that they were hungry and left to change into today's clothing.

As soon as I was done, I carefully raced down the stairs to start breakfast. There is nothing like a plate of pancakes and bacon to start off a day, especially a sad and depressing one.

"Something smells delicious! Are you making pancakes?"

"Yes I am and they are almost ready!"

Minutes later, breakfast was ready and everybody sat at the table with smiles on their faces. Well the smiles were kind of forced but at the same time everyone was happy because we all love pancakes.

"I am sorry to leave like this but I have to start my shift at the hospital," Edward said abruptly.

"Of course, Edward. Just please try and remember to take it easy alright?"

"Yes Mrs. Swan." He got up grabbed his coat and started heading toward the door. I thought that he was going to forget about me, but when he passed by me, he lightly touched my face so that I would turn to him. Once I did, we kissed for a brief moment.

"Love you and I will see you after work Bella."

"Okay. I love you too." And with that, he walked out to the door and to the place that could be his parents' death bed, or just a hotel.

I spent my day thinking of what I could do to release some of the stress and tension off of Edward, but I couldn't think of anything. Maybe I could take him to our favorite malt shop down the street. After spending the whole day cleaning the house and thinking of Edward and his parents, I decided that I would pay them a visit. I looked out the window and noticed that it was nearing sunset, meaning that the day was almost ending, and so was Edward's shift. I got my boots and coat on and headed out into the cool October night.

After walking a few blocks, I had reached the hospital. Just like yesterday, the waiting rooms were packed full of injured and sick people. I walked up to the counter and asked if Edward was still in.

"Hey Mary, is Edward still in?"

"Yes Bella, but he should be getting off soon." She looked down the hall, "Well look, there he is. He's right on time as usual." I looked down the hall and sure enough, there he was. You could tell that he was exhausted, due to the lack of sleep and full work day.

"Hey Bella, this is a lovely surprise."

"I thought that I would come and pick you up and we could go to the malt shop down the street."

"Only you would want chocolate malt during autumn in Chicago."

"Yes, but you get one as well."

"True. I don't want you to be the only weird one in this town."

"Obviously you haven't been around town much; there are plenty of unique people."

"Yes, but you are the only one that holds my attention."

"I am glad to know that. Now shall we be getting on our way?"

"Yes we shall. I need some fresh air."

We walked down to the malt shop and had our chocolate malts. It was nice to see that Edward was being more like the man that I knew him to be, despite the fact that his parents are currently laying down on hospital beds. I think that Edward welcomes this because it distracts him from the pain of the events happening right now. While here, we could pretend that we were little kids again getting malts on our way home from school.

After finishing our malts, we decided to head home. The walk was enjoyable, even though it was getting slightly chilly. We walked slow, cherishing the peaceful moments of the day winding down and us just walking hand in hand down the almost quiet street. That peaceful feeling was soon shattered when we saw my mother and father huddled together on the front porch.

"Mother, Father. What are you doing out here?"

"We were waiting for you two to get home," my mother said solemnly.

""Is there something that we need to know about?"

"Yes."

"Well, could you inform us of what it is?"

"You see," my father started off, "we had just gotten news that Edward and Elizabeth Masen have passed away."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I turned around to look at Edward's face, only to see shock and disbelief. Behind him I noticed that the sun was setting, just like in my dream. I had dreamed that they died at sunset, and it had become reality.

_**As always please read and review! I don't even care if it just says 'update soon'.**_

_**I always want to know what you guys think of the chapter and if you have ANY questions please do ask. **_

_**Also I am so excited because I just found out that my new favorite book series Maximum Ride is being made into a movie! I am only hoping that they choose Max Theriot as Fang. sigh This news made up for the disappointing news about Midnight Sun. Good news is that she is still working on the sequel to The Host, and I am stoked about that! (sorry zach for stealing your word )**_

_**Anywho, update coming asap!**_

_**bloodredeclipse **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys! Thanks for everyone for reading and reviewing. I apologize for the story being a bit depressing, it will continue to be more depressing. That's one reason why it's so hard to write the story. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.**_

_**Chapter 9**_

"How did they die? We just saw them an hour ago and the doctors said that they both looked like they were going to make a full recovery?" I spoke up.

"Bella, you should know that even a mere second could mean life or death. According to the doctors, Spanish Influenza has multiple affects, depending on the person. One person may live a day while one may live only a few hours."

"Father, what are we going to do now?"

"That's up to Edward. All of their belongings are now in his possession, as are the plans for their funeral."

I made the mistake of looking at Edward. His lips were closed, his face emotionless. His once vibrant green eyes have had the emotion sucked out of them, causing them to dull. He never once looked at me. I felt a wave of sadness coming over me. I mean shouldn't you turn to your friends, extended family, your fiancé for comfort. As moments passed, I realized that he just needed some time alone, just a little time to sort out his feelings and take in everything that has happened. Edward suddenly stood up from his seat.

"Thank you for your hospitality Mr. And Mrs. Swan. I must retire now, for I have much work that needs to be done as soon as possible."

"Of course Edward, you are welcome here anytime, and don't hesitate to come over if you ever need any help with anything."

"Will do Mrs. Swan." That was the last thing he said before he exited out of the house and proceeded to his own.

For the first time ever, he has left without saying good bye, or I love you, or see you tomorrow. I feel the tears slowly building up, threatening to spill over like a waterfall breaking through a dam.

"Bella dear, what's wrong?"

"He didn't even say goodbye to me….for the first time since we could talk…he just left."

"Oh Bella, you know he didn't mean it. He just wanted to leave before he lost control of himself. You know that he doesn't like to show emotion in front of people, especially you. Just give him some time to collect himself and he will return."

My sobs were slowly subsiding as she voiced my own thoughts. "Thank you Mother."

"Anytime Bella. Now go and get up to bed, it has been a long day and you need your rest."

"I am worried about Edward. Do you think he will be okay tonight?"

"He'll be fine. He knows how to take care of himself and I am sure that he just wants to be alone right now."

"Okay. Good night Mother."

"Good night Bella."

"Good night Father," I yell down the stairs.

"Good night Bella," he yells back.

I trudged off to bed. I didn't go to sleep right away. You wouldn't want to go to sleep either if you had reoccurring nightmares that dealt with death and then saw them coming to life the next day. My thoughts were all centered around anything that had to do with Edward. I know that it was forbidden to stay with a man when neither you nor he were married, but I just wanted to make sure Edward was okay. Maybe even be able to comfort each other and allow us to sleep easier. I plopped my head back on my pillow. Eventually all of my worries and frustrations made me exhausted…and I fell asleep.

_I opened my eyes to see that I was in a room of darkness. Everywhere I turned was black, like the darkest of nights. Then the veil of darkness lifted and I found myself on top of a grand spiral staircase. I look and noticed that I was in a midnight blue gown and silver shoes. I am confused but I figure that I might as well go down the stairs. I descend the stairs slowly, and once I come around the spiral, I lock eyes with a pair of enticing green eyes. Those eyes, I know, belong only to Edward. He is dressed in a elegant, well-fitted black tuxedo. He bows and extends his hand toward me. I grasp it and walk towards him. _

"_My dear Isabella, you look absolutely stunning."_

"_Why thank you Edward."_

"_May I have this dance?" he asks as his other hand gestures to the empty ballroom floor._

"_Of course you can."_

_We proceeded to the dance floor and began to dance. _

"_You are astoundingly beautiful Bella."_

"_You are astoundingly handsome too Edward."_

_He smiled his wonderful crooked smile. "I love you Bella." Before I could respond, he surprised me by releasing one of my hands and spinning me away from him. I then closed my eyes as he spun me back towards his body. I didn't feel the impact of me crashing back into his chest; in _

_fact, I don't feel him holding me at all. I open my eyes and noticed that he was gone, and I was left all alone. _

"_Edward?" I called out to the darkness. _

_I got no response. _

_So I tried again, this time a bit louder, "Edward?"_

"_Bella, I am right here."_

"_Right where Edward? I don't see you."_

"_Never forget, even though you can't see me or I might not be at your side, I am always with you in your heart."_

"_Edward, where are you going?" I ask frantically. He can't leave me, he just can't._

_This time I don't get a response. I am left alone in a cold sea of black. There is a different feeling though. Edward is here, not just in my heart but here. Somewhere within the darkness Edward is waiting for me to come, he might actually be looking for me to come to him. I start running, hoping to somehow find him. In my haste, I end up tripping over my dress. Now I am falling and the arms that usually catch me are gone. _

I wake up with tears on my face. This dream is worse than all of the other ones combined. My love, my fiancé, my best friend, Edward Masen disappeared. What I don't understand is how he could be gone and yet still feel like he exists. As confused as I was, I realize that I need to get up out of bed and go check on Edward. I look at the time and it is just past 7 o'clock in the morning. I hurry up and get dressed and run over to Edward's. I knocked on the door, but received no answer. I slowly opened the door and walked inside. It looked as if no one has lived here for years. Everything is still set up to perfection; the only thing missing would be a layer of dust. I continue to walk up the stairs to see if Edward actually got some sleep. All of the doors were closed, except for one; which was slightly ajar. I push the door open to find Edward sleeping at a desk with a pen in his hand.

I quietly walk over to him and gently place my hand on Edward's shoulder. "Edward, wake up. It's bad for your back if you sleep like this."

He starts to stir around. "Yes mother, I am awake."

My breathing hitches and tears are starting to build up, "Edward, it's me Bella."

He eyes shoot open and looks at me. "Oh sorry Bella." He pauses for a bit, "Bella, love, why are you crying?"

"No reason. Do you want breakfast? I can go and start it right now."

He gently grabs my hand. "Bella, you don't just cry for a reason, and I know for a fact that you are a horrible liar. Just please tell me Bella."

I take in a deep breath, "You said I was your mother."

"Oh Bella, I didn't expect you to come over and wake me up. I actually never thought that I would go to sleep either. How did that make you cry?"

"Because I remember how sad you were when you found out that she died, and the way that you left was very melancholy, and just the fact that it reminded me again that she was dead. "

He pulled me into a tight embrace. "I am sorry about that Bella. I just didn't want to lose my bearings around you and your parents."

"I understand."

"What else is there? You are hiding something else; I can see it in your eyes."

I really do have to get better at blocking my emotions. "I had another nightmare last night."

"What happened?"

I couldn't take it anymore. I started crying heavily before I even started to tell him.

"My and you were dancing alone in a beautiful ballroom. Suddenly we stopped dancing and I became surrounded in a sea of darkness. I called out to you but you had disappeared."

He pulled me closer to him. "Oh Bella, I will always be here for you I promise. I will never let you dive into darkness. I promise."

"Thank you Edward. Now how about we have some breakfast?"

"Of course, I will come and help."

Sure enough Edward came down after finishing the paperwork and helped with breakfast. The thing was that I had already finished by the time he came down. I decided that he was more than capable of helping me eat the food.

"This is delicious Bella. I don't think that my cooking talents would've helped much."

"Thank you Edward, and your cooking skills wouldn't have helped that much. That's why women cook in the kitchen, not men."

"I agree. Plus I would rather watch you cook. If I was helping, I wouldn't be able to watch you the whole time."

"What's so interesting about me cooking?"

"You tend to have this amazing grace as you move about the kitchen. It's almost like you have transformed into a heavenly being, gliding around the floor."

"Well, I guess that I have to have some grace. It would be a shame if I had absolutely no grace. I would put the name Swan to shame."

"You could never put anything to shame."

"Thanks Edward, but that is one thing that you are wrong about. I would put the Swan name to shame."

"Bella, would you like to accompany me to our meadow? Before you ask, they gave me the day off of work because of my parents."

"Of course I would, but I will have to inform my parents of our plans."

"I thought that we would just leave without telling anyone and then just come back later tonight," Edward said in a sarcastic tone. I smiled. My Edward was back, at least for a little while.

"Your sarcasm is very much appreciated."

"Thank you my lady. I think we should get going now."

"Yes, we shall."

We headed over to my house to make sure that Charlie and Renee knew where we were heading off to. I went in and found them at the dining table eating breakfast.

"My goodness Bella, you are up early this morning." She looked past me and saw Edward coming through the door, "and you too Edward."

"I couldn't sleep very well and I wanted to check up on Edward."

"How are you feeling son?"

"I am feeling about as fine as a son who just lost his parents could feel." He turned and looked at me, "I have this wonderful woman to thank for that."

"That's good for you. Now are you kids heading out somewhere?"

"The hospital gave Edward the day off so he was going to take me to our meadow."

"Well enjoy your day. Be back in time for supper. You are coming over too Edward."

"Yes ma'am."

"Now go and have a good time."

"We will." We started to leave but I couldn't help but notice that something was different about Charlie and Renee. Normally Charlie would at least initiate some conversation, but today he was quiet, except for the one question he asked Edward.

"Mother, Father, are you two feeling alright?"

"We're fine honey. We just didn't get a lot of sleep last night either." I was about to offer that I stay home with them, "Don't worry about us. You two just go and have fun today."

"Yes ma'am. We'll be back around 5 o'clock."

We exited out the door and I turned to face Edward. "Did you notice anything different about Charlie and Renee?"

"They seemed a bit tired and worn out but other than that I think that they were just fine."

"Oh, okay."

We walked to the stables and got Twilight. Edward actually mounted the horse like normal.

"What? No running and jumping today?"

"I just don't have the energy to do that today."

"Okay, I was just wondering." What's wrong with Edward? He seemed full of energy and back to normal earlier this morning. Maybe he was just trying to forget about it.

The ride there was very silent, except for the sounding of Twilight stomping her hooves. This wasn't the comfortable silence. It was like there was something holding Edward back from talking to me. I wanted to just talk to him, but I was worried that if I said something I might lose him.

When we arrived, we got off and proceeded over to our tree. There I lay my head against his shoulder as we sat up against the tree. I looked up and saw that Edward's eyes seemed unfocused, like he wasn't even here.

"Edward, are you okay?"

I got no response. I tilted my head up and kissed his lips. At first he just stood there, but after a split second we responded back. It was like he was daydreaming and I happened to wake him up. Once I pulled away, I decided to ask him again.

"Edward are you feeling okay? If not we could always go back home."

"I am feeling fine Bella. I was just thinking about something. I am sorry."

I looked down and saw that a little ray of light had cut through the leaves, hitting right on the diamond of my engagement ring. The light reflected back, sending sparkles of golden yellow back into my eyes.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella." He looks down at the ring. "Such enchanting sparkle of beauty, but even this ring doesn't hold a candle to astounding beauty." He captures me in another kiss, this time he holds more passion and emotion. He broke away to give us both a chance to breathe. I laid my head back against his shoulder and he laid his head on top of mine. Within moments, I hear his breathing change, he has fallen asleep. I guess he didn't get much sleep done before I woke him up. No matter. I am comfortable in his arms and this is the silence that is comfortable.

Hours later I decide to wake him up. The sun was about to start setting. I reached up to touch his face and notice that his face a little warm.

"Edward. You need to wake up."

"What time is it Bella?" he asks softly.

"The sun has started setting, so it's about 5 o'clock."

"We should be getting back to your house now."

We both clumsily got up. Edward was still half asleep and I just have no coordination unless I am in the kitchen.

I looked over and noticed that after waking up, Edward looked worse than before. I wonder if he is getting sick. No, I pushed the thought out of my head. Edward can't get sick, he has never gotten sick. Then again neither had his parents and look at what happened to them. Stop it Bella, he is fine. He's just a bit tired.

We mounted on Twilight and went home. We put Twilight back in the stables. Once we got home, I got this bad, aching feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something just wasn't right. Edward was trailing behind me as I rushed through the door. I look and see my parents collapsed on the floor. I hear a thump from behind me. I turn around and Edward has collapsed on the ground too. I immediately started to panic. I ran to the phone and dialed the hospital to send an ambulance here as fast as possible.

This wasn't happening. This just simply shouldn't be happening. Not now, please just not now.

_**Review please!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hey my lovely reviewers! Thank you for hanging in there and for reviewing! This is a bit shorter but I wanted to stop right where I did. _**

**_Enjoy_**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight!_**

_**Chapter 10**_

_This wasn't happening. This just simply shouldn't be happening. Not now, please just not now. _

These same three phrases I repeated over and over in my head as if by some chance the situation that I was currently in would just vanish and I would wake up from this horrible nightmare. I opened my eyes and found myself in the same place I was five minutes ago, riding in the back of an ambulance on the way to the hospital. I couldn't help but stare down at the unconscious body of Edward strapped to the stretcher.

"Excuse me Ms. Swan, we have arrived and we need for you to exit so we can get Edward out safely and properly."

"Oh, but of course." I proceeded to get out of the ambulance.

I looked over and saw the nurses removing Renee and Charlie's stretchers from the other ambulance as Edward was being removed from his. As soon as the wheels hit the ground, they were wheeled into the available examination rooms. I started running after them until I felt someone grab my arm.

"I am sorry Bella, but I can not let you go back there."

"Why can't I be with Edward and my parents?"

"At this present time we don't know what has infected them so we don't know if we can allow you to be around them and risk infection yourself."

"Carlisle, if whatever they have is contagious, I have been around them all day so I would've already been infected."

"Bella, I understand. The problem is that space is limited and adding any visitors at the moment will only lead to less space. We also have doctors rushing around to every patient so they will need space to be able to check up on the patient."

He must've seen my saddened expression because he then said, "I'll see what I can do. The problem is that your parents are on the opposite side of the building from Edward."

"Why is that?"

"We had limited space and the area in which your parents are in is the overflow room."

"Oh. Am I able to stay in the lobby?"

"Yes you are, but if it gets too crowded I may have to ask you to go home and we would alert you if something happens."

"Well Carlisle, you need to get back to work. I'll be in the lobby until you kick me out," I turned around and started walking. I soon stopped and turned back around, "Oh, and Carlisle, do whatever you can to save them, please."

"Of course, Bella, I wouldn't do anything else."

When I got to the lobby, I saw that it was almost completely filled with people awaiting for news of their loved ones' health. My eyes were scanning for a place to sit when I caught the eyes of my friend Angela. She was the only friend that I have ever had growing up, besides Edward.

"Bella what are you doing here?"

"Edward and my parents are sick."

"That's sure a change. You are always the one that's in there."

"I know, Angela. That's why I don't understand why I am not the one who is sick."

"Well I am not an expert in medicine or anything, but maybe it's because your immune system has gotten stronger."

"Where did you get that from?"

"I used to read my uncle's medical books and it said that some people's immune systems strengthen when they get sick a lot. It gets stronger because it learns to recognize and combat certain illnesses."

"That sounds like you copied it from a text book."

"I did." We both laughed. I never thought that I would laugh in my current situation, but Angela is good at cheering me up.

"_Bella what's wrong?" Angela asked on our way to school. _

"_Edward left to visit his grandparents today."_

"_Aw…you know that he'll be back soon."_

"_I know, but I still miss him."_

"_I'll bet my right arm and leg that he is missing you too."_

"_You really think so?"_

"_Of course I do. You guys seemed to be joined at the hip. Plus I would sacrifice my right arm and leg to hobble around on my bad side." We started laughing hysterically. _

"_I can see me now, having someone push me around in a wheelchair because I just have a left arm and a left leg."_

"_I bet that someone would be Benjamin Cheney," I said between my laughing fits. I looked at Angela and saw that she was actually blushing. _

"_Angela! Do you like Benjamin?"_

"_Um….maybe…I erm…we are going to be late for class," she turned around and started running to the schoolhouse. _

"_Wait up Angela! This isn't over!"I said while running to try and catch up to her. _

"What are you smiling about Bella?"

"I was remembering the day after Edward left to go and visit his grandparents and I was sad. You came up to me and cheered me up by saying that you would give an arm and a leg to prove that Edward missed me too."

"Oh yeah, I remember that."

"Do you remember when you blushed and ran away when I asked if Benjamin Cheney was going to be the one pushing you around in the wheelchair?"

I saw that her smiling face fell at the mention of him.

"Angela, what's wrong?"

"It's just that we have become more drawn to each other and I think that he was going to propose to me. The problem is that he is lying in a hospital bed."

"Oh gosh, I am so sorry."

"Bella, it was kind of expected. I mean he works for the publishing company and most of the employees are sick so he was bound to get sick. I am hoping that he pulls out okay, but almost everyone who has gotten sick with this illness has died."

"Angela, do you know exactly what this illness is?"

"I overheard the doctors and nurses saying something about it being called Spanish Influenza. Apparently it originated in Spain and has spread all across the United States."

"My God," I said, trying to keep the tears from flowing. Sadly, one tear escaped, which caused the dam to break and the rest of them started spilling over.

Angela moved closer as we both embraced each other. Both of us were trying to console the other but it didn't do much good considering both of us were crying. Within minutes, exhaustion came upon us and we both fell asleep.

This time the dream I had was somewhat different than the others, but still just as unnerving.

_I opened my eyes to find myself curled up in a ball on the floor. I took in my surroundings and noticed that I was alone and that there was nothing here except a vast amount of never-ending darkness. _

"_Hello?" I called out. I heard no response. I got up and started to walk around and continue calling to see if anyone happened to be there. _

_It felt as though I kept wandering around in circles. No matter where I walked, I always found darkness...nothing else. After what seemed like hours of wandering around, I finally saw a glimmer of light. I ran at full speed toward the light. Of course as I was running, I ended up tripping over myself. I cursed my feet as I saw the light slowly drifting away from me. I immediately go back up and started running faster, in hopes of catching up to the light. As I neared it, it started getting bigger and bigger, but as soon as I was in reaching distance, it started shrinking away from me until it just completely disappeared. Once again I was left all alone in the darkest depths of the world. _

"_Edward…where are you?" I heard myself cry out. _

"_I'm right here, Bella," A voice echoed off in the distance. _

"_Edward?" I got up immediately and started to frantically search for him, "Edward I don't see you. Where are you?"_

"_Bella, I told you that no matter where you are, I will always be with you in your heart."_

"_Edward. I just want you here with me. I need you to wrap your arms around me and tell me that you are here safe and sound," I cried out even louder than before._

"_Bella, you know that I can't always be with you. You are a strong and beautiful woman without me standing by your side."_

"_Edward, I just need you here with me."_

"_I am sorry Love, but I can't stay with you any longer."The whisper in the dark faded out, leaving me broken and alone once again. _

"_Don't leave me Edward…"_

"Bella….Bella there is someone here to talk to you," I heard Angela's voice say.

I opened my eyes and saw Angela staring at me with cautious, tear-stained eyes. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Carlisle standing there, looking at me with a sorrowful face.

"I am sorry Bella, but things have taken a turn for the worse. Like all of the other patients, the Influenza virus spread throughout their bodies quite rapidly. The good news is that since both your parents and Edward's immune systems are very strong and healthy, they will probably live a bit longer. I am sorry, but as of right now, we can't do anything to help them besides give them morphine for the pain."

"Thanks Carlisle. How much longer should they live?"

"From the looks of things, they should live about 12 or so more hours. All we can do now is just keep praying and hope that a miracle will happen."

"Thank you Carlisle, but before you leave, promise me that you will do anything and everything to try and save them?"

"Of course I will, Bella."

As soon as Carlisle left, I completely lost it. Through my tears I just sat there and looked at my gorgeous engagement ring that I got about a month ago.

"Oh Bella, I am so sorry," Angela whispered as she pulled me into a hug, "Would you like to go and talk to Ben before he leaves?"

"Of course I do." We got up and headed over to the room where bed was literally laying on his deathbed.

"Hey Ben, I would ask how are you feeling but I already know the answer."

"Hey Bella, how's Edward doing?" He asked tiredly.

"He's in the same situation as you."

"Sorry about that Bella."

"It happens." I looked between Ben and Angela, "I better go talk to Renee and Charlie and let you two be alone."

"Okay, well it was nice seeing you Bella, take care."

"I will. You do the same." I said as I walked outside of the room. Renee and Charlie's room was closer than Edward's was so I decided to visit them first. I walked inside and saw them lying side by side with their hands joining them together.

"Hey mom, hey dad."

"Oh Bella, it's so good to see you," Charlie and Renee cried.

"What are you doing back here, Bella, you are going to get sick."

"Mother, I am fine. I probably should've gotten sick by now. Anyways, I just came to talk with you guys for a bit."

"Anything to distract us from what's going on right now."

We sat there for hours and hours reminiscing about the certain situations I would get into and just talking about life in general.

"Bella, dear, how's Edward doing?"

"I don't know, I came to see you guys first."

"Edward is sick?"

"Yes, he collapsed when I opened the door and found you two lying on the floor."

"Well why are you staying here talking to us, go to him."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course Bella. If he caught it the same time we did, he doesn't have that much time either."

"I love you Mom. I love you Dad. I'll be back in a bit."

"Love you too Bells," Charlie and Renee said at the same time.

I proceeded out the door and practically ran to the other side of the hospital so I could talk to him. When I got there, he was silently resting on the bed. I pulled up and chair and sat right next to his bed. I started running my hands through his messy, bronze hair.

"Bella……" I heard him whisper.

"Yes Edward, I am right here."

"Why? You are going to get sick too."

"I have been doing well so far."

"You never know, this virus just attacks you and makes you feel completely helpless."

"In any case, I am here for you." I yawned, hoping that Edward wouldn't catch it.

"You are tired Bella. Please go home and sleep."

"I am not leaving you or my parents."

"Bella please."

"No Edward, I want to be with you." I lay my head upon his bed and quickly fell asleep with my hands still running through his hair.

"Bella, Bella you need to wake up."

"What is it Edward," I said groggily.

"Its Renee and Charlie, you should go and make sure they are alright."

"I will. Promise me that you will still be here when I come back."

"I promise. Now go to your parents."

I ran out of the room hoping that I would be able to say goodbye to my parents and hoping that Edward will still be alive when I return.

_**Please review...even if it is only two words!**_

_**Also there is a poll on my profile that I would like you all to vote on. Thanks! Also the pic on the ring is on my profile. **_

_**bloodredeclipse**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hello readers! Sorry for the long wait! We have reached over 100 reviews...I am so excited! You might want a box of tissues during this chapter. I would like to thanks all of my new readers and reviewers. There is a note at the end so please read!_**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or any of its characters!_**

**_Now please enjoy!_**

**_Chapter 11_**

I raced as fast as I could down the different corridors that led to my parent's room. In all of my rush, I forgot about my clumsy tendencies and ended up tripping over my feet every few steps. I finally made it to the room that my parents were residing in. I went over to the side of my mother's bed and placed my hand on her cheek.

"Dear Bella, I am so glad that I get a chance to see your face just one last time."

"Don't say that mother, you and father are going to get better and be all healthy by next week," I said hopefully.

"Bells, our condition isn't great and we are more likely to die within the next few minutes, according to previous encounters with people from this disease," Charlie gasped.

"But you can't die and leave Edward and me all alone. You just can't die."

"Bella, you have to go on with your life. This is just another obstacle that you must jump over. I know that you know this but we will always be with you in your heart and your memories."

"Sweetheart, do you remember the first day where your mother and I found you talking up a storm in the Masen's living room?"

"Of course papa, I remember it like it happened yesterday."

_I was sitting down on the blanket in the middle of the floor, trying to explain something to Edward. Mind you I was just learning how to form somewhat sensible sentences. We were both about four years old. Edward already knew how to talk quite well and I was somewhat jealous, actually I was more than a little jealous. Edward would beat me in everything, except for being the clumsiest person alive. In any case, I was trying to get Edward to play a bit of the piano for me. His mother had been playing the piano for him ever since he was born, or so they tell me. _

_Ever since they could remember, he had always been entranced by the sound emitting from the piano. When his motor skills had developed a bit more, Elizabeth had begun to introduce him to the piano by letting him play it. He wasn't like every other kid, in more ways than one, but in this case he didn't simply just bang on the keys. It was as if he knew that each one had a different sound and each key wasn't something to just bang on. He would lightly touch the keys and then you could almost see the wheels in his brain turning as he looked like he was trying to comprehend the sound that each key made. _

_Now he didn't play any big pieces like Mozart or Beethoven, but he did keep me entranced every time he sat himself on the piano bench and his hands started to flow over the keys at a slow, steady pace. _

_Well I was standing up trying to explain to Edward that I wanted him to play the piano for me. We were just sitting in the middle of the Masen's living room and all I wanted to do was listen to him play. After maybe thirty minutes of trying to tell Edward what I wanted, I went over, grabbed his arm and pulled him to the piano. Edward finally got the message and sat himself comfortably on the bench and began playing. After he was done, he went over to the victrola and turned some music on. He then grabbed my hands and we began to somewhat twirl around the living room. We stopped as soon as we heard someone say, "Oh how adorable!" I ran behind Edward and hid my cherry-red face. _

"_Bella, you don't have to hide behind Edward. You two were simply adorable, and that's not something to be embarrassed about."_

_I started rambling on and on trying to explain that I never wanted to dance and I can't be adorable and a bunch of other things that probably didn't make sense. I stopped as soon as I noticed that everyone, including Edward, were reduced to tears and their faces were about as red as mine from the intense laughter. I felt the tears begin to well up. Edward was the first one to catch on that I was starting to cry. The adults stopped laughing once they saw that I was crying. _

"_We're sorry Bella. We didn't mean to make you cry."_

"_Darling, you are just too adorable and we just couldn't resist."_

_I continued to keep my head buried in Edward's shoulder. I soon felt hands grab my own and bring me over to the piano and began playing for me again. _

"You two were just the cutest little kids, and you still are," Renee gushed, "I still couldn't understand what drew you two together. Once you two got together, it was like you went into a little world that consisted of nobody but yourselves. To this very day that still happens."

"That is still an enigma to me too," I replied jokingly.

"You know that I always wanted a son so I never really argued when I would find you and Edward playing in the dirt and looking for worms."

"Charles that was simply disgusting. She would always come in with dirt covering her body from head to toe. She would have to soak in the bathtub for about 30 minutes to at least get rid of some of the caked on dirt."

"Mother, just so you know, I never liked the dirt and worms at first but I realized that it was a way to make Edward happy and for me to be with him so I learned to like it."

"Well at least now I know that you definitely aren't a boy in a girl's body. I was starting to worry," Renee laughed.

"You thought that I was a boy?"

"Well you were always running around with Edward, playing in dirt, running around and getting hurt, which is what boys do, and you never wanted to play with a doll or with any other girls in the neighborhood. I was getting worried."

"Well you shouldn't be worried because I am engaged to Edward after all."

"And what a fine wedding it will be."

"You two are going to be there, right? I need my father to walk me down the aisle."

"Bella, there are three things that we are definitely fighting this disease for. I am looking forward to the wedding, grandchildren, and seeing you and Edward grow old together."

"You might be able to see great-grandchildren."

"That would be a sight to behold." My mother whispered. I could tell that they were fighting this sickness with everything that they had, but they were losing the battle fast. I decided to talk to them like this instead of leaving with the last image of me being sorrowful.

"Couldn't you just imagine the little bronze-haired, green eyed children running around? They'll be little menaces like Edward and Bella."

"Don't forget Charles, that some of them will have brown hair and brown eyes like their mother. Some of them would have to inherit the clumsiness gene from Bella too."

"Thanks mother. I will now curse my children with my lack of coordination and balance."

"It's something that is a part of you so you would have to pass it on to your children whether you wanted to or not. "

"I would have Edward teach them the piano and how to dance to try and improve their grace and just because it would just be adorable to have little children dancing smoothly to pieces from Mozart and Beethoven." I saw my parents' eyes start to slowly close.

"Wouldn't that be the most wonderful site to behold Renee?"

"Yes it would Charles, yes it would." They took their final breaths as they died holding each others hand. Even though their hearts stopped beating, you could still feel the love that they had for everything in life.

The tears started falling silently as the nurses came in to take their bodies down to the morgue. I crumpled into the corner of the room and just let the sobs erupt from body. It seemed as though hours have passed but in all reality it was probably only about thirty minutes. I was brought back to the harsh reality when I felt a hand fall on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Dr. Snow looking at me with concern.

"Bella, I understand that you are grieving for the loss of your parents, but I need you to leave so we could make room for some more patients.

As if something registered in my body, I realized that I momentarily forgot about Edward in the room on the other side of the hospital. I got up and started to walk at a fast rate. I didn't trust myself to run but I knew that I had to get there as fast as I could. Once I got to his room, I looked inside toward the direction of his bed, but he wasn't there. All of the beds were occupied, but not by Edward. I ran out to the corridor and looked at the room plate. This was the room that he was in earlier today. I checked the nearby rooms to see if I somehow was mistaken. As luck would have it, I found no sign of him. I saw one of the doctors passing by and decided to ask him about where Edward could be.

"Hello Miss, can I help you with something?"

"Yes. I was wondering if you could tell me what happened to my fiancé, Edward Masen. He was in this room earlier today when I left to check on my parents but now he is not there."

"It's a possibility that he died and had to be removed in order to make room for other patients."

"What! He can't die! He promised me that he was going to be okay and that I would see him when I got back."

"I am sorry miss, but I wasn't the doctor that was on duty here at the time."

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen was on duty because he promised to do everything in his power to make sure that Edward would live. Now where is he?"

"He was sent home an hour ago because of extreme fatigue and the fact that he had worked the past 28 hours straight, he needed a break."

"Well then if Edward died, then his body should be in the morgue correct?"

"Yes, it should, but we are not allowed to release the bodies to anyone but his family members."

"His family is dead and I am his fiancé I should be able to see him now!" Suddenly a group of nurses wheeling a stretcher came bolting down the hallway.

"Dr. Smith, we have a 60 year-old man in desperate need of medical attention," one of the nurses said.

"Alright, I'm coming." Then he just ran off, leaving me alone and confused in the middle of the corridor.

I slowly began my journey home. I would've gotten a taxicab but I felt the need to just feel the wind in my face and have an open place to think. I didn't want to get to my house so soon because it would be lonely and quiet. As my brain began to process everything that just happened, I realized that I would have to plan two funerals, three if Edward didn't finish planning the funeral for Mr. And Mrs. Masen. I would also have to find a way to get rid of the Masen's house and their belongings, as well as the belongings that my parents have that I have no desire to keep.

After taking the long way to get to our houses, I finally made it as twilight was just beginning. This had always been mine and Edward's favorite time of day. I had originally just liked the night because you could see the beautiful stars are a clear night, but I started liking twilight because it was Edward's favorite, and it led to night. The best part was when we would go out to our little meadow and just stare at the sky. It was so calm and serene that you couldn't help but feel that it was somewhat magical, especially when you were with someone as special as Edward.

I went into Edward's house first. I decided to try and see if there is was a will or any plans that Edward had previously made. I opened the door and immediately felt the warm and inviting nature that this house possessed. Mrs. Masen had always managed to keep her house completely spotless and organized, and she passed that down to Edward. He has always been one to keep things neat and orderly, although he liked to get dirty once in a while when we were kids. I travelled slowly through each room of the house, relishing in all of the memories and feelings that each one held. I saved Edward's room for last, mainly because I haven't been in there, well only a couple of times, and because that was my destination. I opened the door slowly and walked in like I was going into an unexplored cavern. I felt that if I touched just one thing, the whole balance and perfection of the tidy room would crumble.

As I looked around I noticed that there was a neat stack of papers that were separated from the rest of the others. I looked over them and noticed that they were funeral plans, along with the wills of Edward Sr., Elizabeth, and Edward. I was curious as too why Edward had his own will, but only Edward and God knows that answer. When I looked through their wills, I noticed that Edward's parents willed everything that they owned to him, and he willed everything to me. I was shocked to learn that I got everything from Edward's family and my family, or at least most of everything. I looked over the funeral plans and saw that he had everything all sorted out. I was hoping that I could just have a funeral for all five of them at the same time. Since I wanted that to happen, I would have to make the appropriate calls and plans before October 16th, which is exactly one week from today.

After hours of planning and looking over the wills, I decided to look around Edward's room. I came across his large bookcase that housed many books, all ranging from medical texts to classics like _Jane Eyre_ and _Pride and Prejudice._ There was one book that stood out amongst the rest and caught my eye. I pulled it out and saw that it didn't have a title on the cover. As I opened the book, I saw the title _Poems of Isabella_ scribbled on the title page in Edward's very elegant and distinctive script. I opened it to the first page and saw that there was one poem and it was dated June 1910. I was curious so I decided to read and see what he said about me.

_I know of…….._

_I know of someone pretty _

_And she is also witty. _

_Everyday she comes to play_

_And I follow whatever she says. _

_Her laughter makes my smile grow_

_And it seems to make her face glow. _

_I can't wait for you to see_

_Exactly how much you mean to me. _

_This girl is so very special_

_I think she may be celestial._

_~Edward Masen_

The tears flowed down my face as I realized that he had written this when he had just turned 9 years old. I flipped through and noticed that there were poems dating from June 1910 all the way to September 1918. What I had missed the first time was the little note on the inside of the front cover.

_To my dearest Isabella:_

_If you are reading this that could only mean that we have just been married and I have given you your wedding present. Within this book lies many poems and journal-like entries that are about you and have been inspired by you. I wanted to know how much you have influenced my life and how much you have been an inspiration in everything that I do. I truly hope that this helps you understand how much you mean to me and that I truly love you and only you. _

_With never-ending love,_

_Edward_

The tears flowed even harder as I realized that we would never have the chance to be married and have that special wedding ceremony. We would never live with each other, start our own family, or grow old with each other.

How will I be able to live without the other half of my life? I wondered this as I curled up on Edward's bed, tightly clutching the book and crying myself to sleep.

**_How was it? _**

**_Now I have a request for all of you poets. The poetry book will appear throughout the next chapters and since my poetry is lacking a bit, I decided to include my readers in the making of this story. I would love it if you would make a poem or little letter of sorts describing Bella or something about her, written by Edward of course. It could range from when he is young or when he has matured and extended his vocabulary. Please submit your entries via PM or by sending me an email, whatever works better for you. _**

**_Please read and review....even if its just a few words just saying "update soon!" _**

**_Oh..and please vote on my profile if you haven't already!_**

**_~bloodredeclipse_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hello readers! I thank you all for reading and reviewing! Sorry for not updating sooner. I have an important AN at the end of the chapter so please read as I can't update until the problem is resolved. Enjoy!_**

**_Chapter 12_**

I awoke to the sunlight filtering in through the window. When I opened my eyes, I noticed that I was in Edward's bed, still clutching the poetry book that I found on his bookshelf. All of yesterday's events came bombarding my mind and were excruciating to remember. I expected myself to be crying at the memories, but it seems that I have run out of tears, either that or my body is somehow suppressing them. After everything that has gone one within these past couple of days, I feel as if my heart and soul have been ripped out while I was still conscious. I had no desire to eat, sleep, or even live now that my other half has been ripped away from me.

After lying on his bed for an hour or two, I realized that there are things that I need to get taken care of. I had to get the funeral plans done for Mr. And Mrs. Masen, Renee, Charlie, and Edward. Though it took a few minutes, I was finally up and getting ready for the new day and all of the plans that had to be put into effect. I walked over to Edward's desk and pulled out a blank piece of paper to make a list of the things that I had to get done.

I realized how much work that I actually had to do and the fact that I wouldn't be able to get it done within a day or two. It would take at least a month to check everything off of the list. It said in Edward and Elizabeth's will that everything that they owned would be inherited by Edward. Now that Edward is gone, he bestowed everything that he and his parent's owned to me, as stated in his will. My parents had also left everything in my possession. I needed to devise a plan of what I was going to keep and what I was going to get rid of. I knew that there were things of the Masen's that I couldn't get rid of. This was bound to take up a lot of my time so I decided to go to the mortuary and schedule some time for the funeral of five of my family members.

After waiting for a few hours, I finally had a chance to talk about the funeral arrangements. While discussing the funeral plans with the mortician, I decided that it would be best if I just had a priest come and bless them before their burial. I think that it would be easier on my body and mind if I didn't have a crowd of people watching. They could come and pay their respects whenever they had time.

I never noticed but since I had to find an open date and time in which to have the service, I found out that today was October 15, 1918 and the Spanish Influenza started infecting everyone around October 9th, according to the doctors' reports. It has been just over a month since my 17th birthday, Edward proposed to me and that Renee and Elizabeth announced that they were pregnant. Now all of that was meaningless. I will never get to see my or Edward's little baby brother or sister running around outside together and I will never be able to get married and start a family with Edward.

"Miss Swan, is November 20th a good day for you? That is the next available date due to all of the recent deaths," the mortician asked, interrupting my train of thought.

"Yes sir, I am sorry for spacing out like that."

"Perfectly fine Miss Swan. I just want to make sure that what I have written down is correct. You just want to have a priest come to bless them and lay them down, correct?"

"Yes sir that is all I ask for. I am sure that everyone's lives would be far too busy and stressful to come to a funeral for them."

"You are considerate of others. It's hard to find that in today's youth. They all just seem to care about status."

"I was raised that way sir. I would rather not spend time and money on petty things like social status."

"I believe that the world would be a much kinder and peaceful place if everyone were more like you, Edward, and your families."

"Thank you sir for your time; now I best be going as I have much to do, as I am sure that you do too."

"A mortician's work is never done Miss Swan. Just remember that no matter how busy our lives might be, we all need our rest in order to keep going. Please take care of yourself."

"Of course I will, as long as you do the same for yourself."

"Yes my dear, I do know my limits."

"Good day sir."

As I walked back home, I made a mental list of everything that I had to do. The trouble is that I am I having a hard time deciding on what to do with Edward's house. I don't have any reason to have a second house, seeing as I am the only one left. I guess it is one of those problems that will have to have more thought in it than expected.

After a long and somewhat calming walk in the cool Chicago winds, I had returned home. I walked into the living room and sat down in Charlie's overstuffed chair. I could still smell his very distinct scent that had become embedded within the upholstery. The feeling of comfort and warmth immediately flooded through my body. This wasn't the same warm and comforting feeling that I get with Edward; it was the bond between a father and his daughter. I giggled at the memories of the times that he and Renee would get into arguments about what kind of girl I should be. Charlie always wanted a boy so he never minded when I would want to go outside and play with Edward instead of staying inside and play dolls. I still don't think Renee liked that I grew up not worrying about clothes and such, but she seemed to have gotten over it. To think about these memories made me laugh at first but now the pain that came after the laughter is just too much. Despite all of the heartache that comes with these memories, I can't help but wonder how sad and lonely children are when they don't have the luxury of family. With that thought in mind, I quietly drifted off to sleep.

"_Bella……Bella…..wake up…" a smooth, velvet voice called out to me. _

_I stirred in my chair, thinking that the voice was a figment of my imagination. _

"_Bella, love, please wake up," the voice called out again. _

_Once again I just thought that I was just hearing Edward speak to me. I moved my hand and ended up touching a cool, smooth hand. My eyes shot open as I saw Edward, Renee, Charlie, and Edward's parents staring at me. I immediately blushed from the embarrassment of my actions. _

"_What are you guys doing here?"_

"_Can't we come and visit our child, fiancé, and adopted child once in a while?" Renee stated. _

"_Of course you may. I was just very surprised by your sudden appearance."_

"_Although I wish this was a time for pleasantries, we have come to tell you something and after we do, we must leave," Charlie said in a sullen voice. _

"_And what might that message be?"_

"_Don't wallow in your loss. You know that each and every one of us loves you and truly did our best to fight, however you must move on with your life now. It is your decision to do whatever you want with our possessions and money since everything is now yours," Renee said seriously._

"_My dear, you must live your life to fullest, despite all of your losses. We will be looking down upon you and will see your every move. Please just believe that we love you dearly and that we will always be with you in your heart and your memories," Elizabeth finished off. _

_Mr. Mason and Charlie really didn't say much but they did bid me farewell and disappeared along with Renee and Elizabeth. I turned my head and looked straight into Edward's emerald eyes. I was completely entranced by him yet again. _

"_Be safe my Bella. I love you," was all Edward said before he kissed my forehead and then disappeared with the others. _

I shot up and almost fell out of the chair. The short dream that I just had seemed so real that I couldn't believe it wasn't. Everyone's faces and behaviorisms were exactly the same as they used to be, especially Edward's. The one thing that bothered me was that Edward didn't say much. He only told me to keep safe and that he loved me. Normally he would explain that he couldn't stay and talk with me, but he just held my hand and stared at me like he was memorizing my face; afraid that he would forget it.

I remembered that they told me to live my life to the fullest and be happy. It was also my decision on what exactly to do with the unneeded possessions. I sat their in the chair thinking about what I could I could possibly do. It was only a matter of minutes before I figured out exactly what I was going to do.

"That's it!" I fall out of the chair due to my clumsiness and the surprise of hearing my excited voice. The ideas were flowing so fast through my head that I had to scramble for paper to write down everything. I had decided that I would turn the Masen's house into an orphanage, or at least try to. I had no idea what kind of work needed to be done to have this finished but I was determined to get it done. I was also going to hold an auction for all of the Masen's and my possessions that aren't necessary and all money would go toward the orphanage. I was overjoyed with all of the work that I would be able to accomplish that I immediately headed out for the kitchen. Like my and Edward's mothers, I cook when I am happy.

After the couple of hours I spent cooking, I realized just how much food I actually made. I made a variety of sandwiches, meatloaf, beef stew, potatoes, and had prepared fruit. Nobody I know of could possibly eat this food by themselves. It took me only a few moments to realize that I can take it to the hospital. The people waiting in the lobby should have something to eat while waiting for their loved ones. The hospital is also bound to be running low on food supplies too. I quickly ran over to the telephone to connect with Jonathan. I was hoping that he was a nice enough man to give me a ride to the hospital.

"Hello?"

"Is this Jonathan speaking?"

"Yes ma'am it is. Could you tell me who you might be?"

"This is Isabella Swan."

"Hello Isabella, how are you doing?"

"I am doing as well as possible. I was wondering though if you would be so kind as to give me a ride to the hospital to deliver some food. I am afraid that I went a bit overboard with my cooking and I can't possibly eat this much food. If you are busy I understand."

"Oh no Isabella I am fine. I will be over there within a matter of minutes."

"Thank you very much for your time. I will see you later."

"You are very welcome. Goodbye Isabella."

"Goodbye Jonathan."

As I hung up the phone I ran back to the kitchen to make sure that the food was ready for a ride. Jonathan arrived within a matter of minutes, just like he said. I loaded up the food in his car and we travelled to the hospital. I was glad to see that he was smiling, even if it was just a small smile. I was hoping that he would not go through a period of depression and sadness after the deaths of the Masen family and possibly others that he knew.

Everyone thanked us as we brought in the food for everyone to enjoy. I was hoping that there would be enough so that everyone could have at least a small portion. While everyone was eating, I went around helping others keep their faith and distract them from the present circumstances. The children were especially scared and confused, but that was taken care of as soon as I took them off to the side and started to play with them.

It was getting dark out so I decided to head on back home, plus I was tired from running around with the children. Jonathan and I headed back to the car, as he offered to drive me back home. As soon as I got home, I went immediately to my bedroom to go to bed. I said my prayers, laid my head down and drifted off into a deep sleep.

____________________________________________________________________________

Almost a month has passed since the outbreak of Spanish Influenza. Day by day I still wonder how someone like me escaped something as deadly as this disease. I had always been one to get sick and Edward Sr., Elizabeth, and Edward were never sick and they ended up dying. Some people have said it was because I was lucky while others said that since I was sick so often, my body was prepared to prevent other diseases. Whatever the case, I am alive and somewhat alone. I am respecting the wishes of my dead family and living my life being as happy as I could possibly be.

The good news is that I have sold everything that was unneeded. Some the items stayed in the house, like Edward's piano. The kids absolutely adore it when someone plays the piano. The orphanage is now up and running. We already had about 30 children in there due to deaths in their families from the disease. My life was starting to look a bit brighter with each given day. I still mourn for those that I have lost but I also mourn the losses of everyone else. I see people who are drowning in despair and I have promised myself that I should never get that way.

As I stood outside on the front patio, I noticed that it was a much warmer day than it has been lately. It was still a bit cold, considering the fact that is almost the season of winter here in Chicago. Since it was a beautiful day out, I decided to take Twilight to our meadow. I walked to the stables that were just down the road from my house.

As soon as I entered the stables, Twilight whinnied happily. I started off with giving her a good brushing and feeding. After her little pampering session, I grabbed her "winter coat", as I like to call it, and her saddle. Within minutes she was suited up and we were riding down to the meadow. I still get a rush every time I ride her, but not the intense rush that I get when I would ride with Edward.

It took a bit longer to get the meadow because I don't make Twilight go as fast as Edward does. He will forever be my little daredevil with an extreme need for speed. I think that is why he never-minded working in the emergency room. Everything was so fast-paced in there and he was always quick minded. Despite the fact that the plant-life was dead and the small lake was frozen over, it was still so beautiful. I lay down on the grass, closed my eyes and just soaked up the warm rays from the sun.

I must have fallen asleep for a bit because I was soon jolted awake by the sound of Twilight's cries. They sounded like scared cries instead of loving ones. I turned in the direction that Twilight was in and saw an unfamiliar man.

"Are you lost sir? I can help you find the way back to the main road."

He didn't respond, but he started to saunter towards me.

"I assure you that I know my way around these parts, even though I am a woman."

He suddenly picked up his pace and ended up right next to me in the blink of an eye. I could've sworn that he stopped at least fifty feet away from me. To move at that kind of speed is unheard of.

"Yes my dear, you are a woman. You are a very enticing and beautiful woman," the man said slowly, almost as if he was in agony. I looked up and got a good look at his face. He had long, very light brown hair that was tied back. He smelt like sweet pine trees, almost as if he lived in the forests. He had a very pale and defined body and had strong, masculine facial features. The last thing that I noticed was his bright, crimson colored eyes. Something about these eyes invoked a strong sense of fear.

"Your scent is the sweetest that I have smelt in years." Okay, I was starting the think that this man was an escapee from an asylum or something.

"Do you have any last words before I have my way with you?" He said in a very seductive and inappropriate way. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't find my voice and I tried to push him off, yet he never budged.

"Say goodnight," were the last words out of his mouth before he bent down and bit down on my neck, hard. I screamed as though my life depended upon it.

As if the biting didn't hurt enough I was dropped to the ground a few moments later and hit my head on a sharp rock. All I could feel was the stinging sensation in head from the impact, but seconds later I screamed in agony as something like lava began moving throughout my body.

_**How was it????**_

_**Okay important: I need help thinking of a power that the Volturi would find useful. It is for my new character that will appear next chapter. His name is Cayden Anthony and he has been a vampire for nearly 600 years. He was a knight in the army during the Medival time period and was changed roughly around 1300 A.D. He was a master strategist and a high ranking soldier. Despite his soldier status, he was very compassionate about people, especially the ones in his hometown. **_

_**So if you have ANY ideas please PM me or tell me in a review, and also tell me how he would have that ability (his human characteristics). **_

_**Thanks for reading and I hope y'all had a great Thanksgiving! (If you celebrated it) **_

_**Please Review! ^_^**_

**_~bloodredeclipse_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Merry Christmas y'all and sorry for the wait! You guys are lucky that all of my friends are out with their boyfriends or across the country so that they didn't distract me from posting this tonight. **_

_** This chapter is short but I really felt that I should end it where I did. Thank you everyone for your suggestions of powers and your reviews!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 13**_

Never in my life have I ever felt so much pain as I was in at this very moment. I thought that immense pain was when your loved ones were ripped out of your life before their times were up, I am now proven wrong. The intense heat that is now coursing through my veins is hotter than the driest and hottest of deserts. My throat is so dry from the constant screaming that I have been doing. Now and again I would be able to regain control and shut my mouth to contain the screams of agony, but that control lasted for what seemed like only a few seconds. What surprised me most during this fiery Hell I was going through was feeling the coolness of something touch my face.

"It will all be over soon," said a calm velvet-like voice. The voice was very similar to Edward's, but it was a bit deeper. If the voice would've been exactly like Edward's, I would've though myself to be crazy; especially since he is dead. I felt my body being lifted and then a strong wind was blowing against my body. Although the wind that was blowing against me felt colder enough to freeze the Sun, the fire raging inside of me felt as though it could melt the arctic.

I felt myself being lowered onto a cool, rocky surface. I was confused. There are no mountains close to Chicago, so where did this mysterious man take me?

Without warning, an intense, fiery feeling shot through and caused me to scream out in agony. The sound escaping from my body was so foreign to me. It sounded like the wails and shrieks that come from someone being burned alive, which was exactly what it felt like. I was doing all I could to get the pain away. I had desperately begun to slash and claw at my body as though I would tear a hole into my body and have the fire escape through there. I had begun to claw deeper into myself until a pair of cold, strong hands wrapped around my wrists and pinned them down to the ground.

I don't know if it was because someone was pinning me down or the fact that I was slowly and painfully dying from the inside out, but I shrieked and kicked around to get my body free of both the restraint and the fire.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I am protecting you from hurting yourself."

Who does he think he is? I so much wanted to lash out at him but he was so much stronger than I was and I was doing anything to kill the fire burning inside.

"You know you could always just let her claw at herself and bleed to death," a young, girlish voice called out.

"This wasn't supposed to even happen!" the man near me raised his voice back at the girl, "I can't let her die so young and when she has done nothing wrong."

"Accidents happens so I say just let her kill herself."

I felt another cold hand touch my face. "That, my dear, isn't going to happen. I cannot read this girl's thoughts. Surely there is a reason for this. Perhaps she will have great powers when the transformation is complete. We can't let an opportunity like this just escape when we already have it in our hands," a soft yet masculine voice responded. It sounded almost as if he was trying to suppress some sort of excitement.

What is this talk about reading thoughts, transformations, and great powers?

"Don't worry, dear child, this will all be over in two more days." Did he just say two more days of this hellish inferno scorching through my veins? I don't know how he expects me to survive this for very much longer.

The pain continued on without dropping even the tiniest degree. It felt as though the pain increased and now more than ever did I wish that these men and girl would kill me just so that I could end the pain and be together with Edward. But what if this was Hell? What if I had already died and I am down in Hell to suffer for all eternity? I can't think of what sins I had committed to end up into the eternal fire pit, but I was the one up for judgment, not the judge.

I started to realize that the screaming wasn't doing anything to help ease the pain, neither was holding in the screams. Trying to find a way to escape the pain besides screaming and trashing about, which are both seemingly pointless, I was brought back to the memories of Edward and me. I have no other memories besides ones with him, since we did practically everything together. The particular memory that I happen to come upon was the one in which Edward first received Twilight.

_Bella and Edward – June 21__st__ 1912_

"_Bella, Bella, Bella!"_

"_Eddie, Eddie, Eddie!"_

"_Come with me, I have something to show you."_

"_Edward! You know that I don't like surprises!"_

"_Bella, trust me. I am showing you the present that my parents said that I would get today instead of yesterday."_

"_Well, where's it at?"_

"_Follow me and I will show you." He grabbed my hand and was practically dragging me to wherever his present was residing. _

_Edward was so excited that even as I tripped, he never broke his stride and always kept me from falling. Due to Edward's anxiety and speed, we reached the stables within a few minutes or so. _

"_Edward. What are we doing at the stables?"_

"_Silly Bella, my present is in here."_

"_Edward what would…..oh my goodness! Did you get a horse?!"_

"_Shhh….we don't want to spook the."_

"_Sorry. Where is it?"_

"_She's right over here." He led me over to one of the corner stables._

"_Goodness Edward she's gorgeous! Did you name her yet?"_

"_Her name's Twilight."_

"_Oh. I would've named her Midnight because she is as dark as night."_

"_I considered that but she was born at Twilight and it's our favorite time of day."_

"_How old is she now?"_

"_Just over a year old. I get a chance to raise her and when she gets stronger enough, I'll be able to ride her. I am looking forward to giving you many rides when all three of us get older."_

_I blushed. "Edward that would be lovely!"_

_We stayed there all day long feeding, washing, and brushing Twilight. When we weren't talking to her or each other, I would look over and see Edward smiling so wide that I thought his face would freeze like that. He also started to hum a new melody that I have never heard him hum before._

"_Is that a new composition?"_

"_What?"_

"_The melody that you were humming, is it a new piece that you are working on?"_

"_Oh. Actually I didn't even realize that I was humming anything."_

"_Well, it was beautiful and I think that you should call it Twilight Serenade."_

"_Because I started humming it when I was with Twilight?"_

"_That and the fact that it seemed to relax her and almost put her to sleep, plus it sounds better than Twilight's lullaby."_

_I giggled as his face held the expression of confusion as he looked at Twilight and noticed that her eyes were slightly closed and that she was very relaxed. _

"_Well I guess we should get going and let her sleep. It's also getting a bit late."_

"_Okay. Good night Twilight."_

I was snapped out of my reverie when the most excruciating pain shot up into my heart. I struggled so hard to breathe. The pain was so strong that I couldn't hold in my shrieks of pain. Little by little the pain increased and I felt my heart begin to slow. My heart eventually stopped beating and the pain and fire vanished.

I was finally dead.

_**Tell me what you guys think! I should have the next chapter up this weekend, mainly because I feel really bad for leaving you guys waiting or so long and then get this chapter that's about half the length. **_

_***Important* I have an idea of what I want to do in future chapters but I want to know what my lovely readers would like to see and I might use the ideas, depending which ones flow and which ones don't. **_

_**Please review, even if its short. Also Questions, comments, and flames are welcome too!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey fellow readers! I am keeping my promise and updating before New Year's Day (well depending on where you live). Thanks for everyone that reviewed and gave me their ideas. I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.....wait a second I now own one character in this story and that's Cayden!**_

_**Chapter 14**_

"Maybe she should've died from the change if it's taking her this long to wake back up," I heard a girlish voice.

"Nonsense my little one; the power that she had with all of us was only a window of possibilities that could come out of her when she awakens."

I heard the voices conversing and started to wonder how I could hear when I was dead. I noticed that there was an absence of pain, fire, and my heartbeat. While I was growing up, I was always taught that Hell was an eternity of pain, suffering, and sorrow. What did the voice mean when it said that I should've died during the change? Does that mean that I am not truly dead?

After much thought, I decided to test out and see if I was truly still alive. I tried out small and wiggled my fingers.

"Looks like she is finally waking up," a deep yet velvet voice stated. I went through my memories to try and put a face to the familiar voice, but I came up with a blank. I do remember the voice being there at the beginning of the intense pain that I experienced recently. I decided to take a gamble and open my eyes. When I opened them, I was not prepared for the intense colors and light that shot through my eyes. I immediately closed them again.

"It'll take a few moments but you will get used to the change."

"Excuse me but who might you be?"

"As soon as you open your eyes, I can properly introduce myself and you can put a name to my face."

I opened eyes and came face-to-face with a pale hand. I took the hand with much caution as it gently lifted me onto my feet. The world spun around as I got off of the ground too fast.

"I'm sorry about that. I have forgotten that you have not yet experienced your heightened abilities."

"It's perfectly alright, but what do you mean by heightened abilities?"

"I'll explain later, but I should introduce myself before we continue on. I am Cayden Anthony Volturi."

Once I regained my balance, I looked up and was met by a pale, outstretched hand and a pair of bright, ruby-red eyes.

"I am Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer to be called Bella," I replied back as I outstretched my hand to shake his.

"A pleasure to meet you," he said as he took my hand, raised it to his lips and gently planted a kiss on it.

"As it is to meet you."

"Isabella, dear, I am happy to finally see you awake. I am Aro, one of the leaders of the Volturi, and this is Jane and Renata; both members of my guard," a tall, very pale man said as he gestured first to himself and then to the two tiny girls standing next to him.

"I am pleased to meet you too. I don't mean to be rude but I am afraid I have no idea who the Volturi are nor do I know anything that is going on at this moment."

"All will be explained in due time, but we need to get you cleaned up first." I was confused until I looked down and noticed the tattered remains of my clothing and the abundance of blood and mud spread upon them. "I will have a bath drawn out for you and some new clothing for you to change into." He turned to look at Jane, "Jane, would you please ask Heidi to find some suitable clothing for Bella, unless you would like to do it?"

"Yes Master Aro, I'll be on my way." She turned and left out of the door, with Aro and Renata following closely behind. He was moving so fast that it seemed like he was floating. He suddenly stopped and looked at me, "Isabella, I would like to see you in the chamber room after you've cleaned up."

"Yes sir."

"I'll see you then." He turned and disappeared through the door.

"The water for your bath is ready Bella."

"Oh! Thank you Cayden." I started heading toward the bathroom, "Cayden, I am still confused about everything and I was wondering…"

"All will be explained once you've washed up and relaxed a bit. Heidi should be up momentarily to help you with anything you may need."

"Thank you." He turned and left in the same fashion as Aro had done a bit earlier.

As I was heading off to the bath, I passed by a vanity. I caught a glimpse of what I looked like as I passed by and immediately ran back, a little too fast. I crashed into the vanity and broke everything into pieces. What in the world is wrong with me? I have never been strong and I have surely never seen anyone break furniture just by touching it. I went to carefully pick up and shattered piece of the mirror. I saw my reflection and gasped at the sight. My skin was even paler than before, my lips were fuller; my hair was shinier and fuller despite the dirt and mud that has hardened throughout it. The feature that caught the most attention were the deep, crimson irises that my eyes now held, unlike the chocolate brown ones I held just a few days ago. If I remember correctly, Cayden held the same paleness and red eyes as I, only his eyes were a brighter shade of red. The eyes made me look like I was a demon from Hell. So that's what I was changing into, a demon. I was beautiful, yet I was a despised creature. Why had I become like this? I started to sob, but quickly noticed that I wasn't producing any tears. It was if the pain and intense heat during the change had evaporated all of the tears that I once had, proving that I was definitely not human.

I heard someone walk into the room and immediately tried to quiet my sobs.

"Isabella, my name is Heidi. Let's go and get you cleaned up." She gently picked me up with ease and carried me into the bath room. She helped me remove my clothing and get into the bath. The water was warm and relaxing. As I lay my head onto the edge of the tub, I heard something snap.

"Oh my goodness! Did I break the tub too?"

"No, you just cracked it a bit. You aren't used to your strength and don't know how to control it quite yet."

It was then that I looked at her and took in her appearance.

She was tall and very statuesque, almost as if she was carved straight out of the finest of marble slabs. Her hair was a deep, rich mahogany color and was more lustrous than mine could ever be. Lastly was her perfectly symmetrical face. Nothing was out of place and all was in proportion with rest, and her eyes were an even brighter red than Cayden's, like there was a special kind of sparkle to them. Her voice matched her body in the way that it was smooth and silky like the finest of fabrics and very enticing.

"You're gorgeous, actually gorgeous is an understatement."

"Thank you Isabella. You are quite gorgeous yourself, even when you are covered in mud and blood. Your voice sounds like beautiful chimes ringing."

I had noticed the change in my voice but I would hardly even compare it to the beautiful ringing of chimes. "Thank you, and please call me Bella. Isabella sounds too formal."

"I can do that Bella, but I am afraid that Aro won't oblige to that. He is truly infatuated by you and thinks that your name truly captures your beauty." If I was human, I would've blushed, but thankfully I felt no heat run up through my body and into my face.

"Let's get you all cleaned up and dressed, Aro tends to get a tad bit impatient and he really wants to know more about you."

I figured that I would just go along with what Heidi told me to do instead of asking her questions. Aro and Cayden said that everything will be explained after I changed so I figured the faster I get clean, the faster I get my answers.

I ended up being dressed in a dark burgundy dress that just to the tops of my feet. It was a very fairy inspired dress that had some medieval era elements to it.

"Bella you are probably going to be dressed in many clothes that are very much like medieval style clothes. Aro says that you look like a 'medieval goddess'."

"Well that will certainly be a change from what I would normally be wearing." The dress was paired with burgundy boots that are said to be from that time period too. The final article of clothing was a black cloak that was a dark as night.

"I'll brush your hair out and then we'll go and meet back up with Aro."

She led me through a door, which led into another room very similar to the one that we were just in.

"This happens to be my room, so if you need me, I am most likely to be in here when I am not hunting. And to answer your question, yes I am one of the hunter's." She said as she led me to her vanity.

"I was wondering why your scent was so familiar. I happen to have some freesia perfume spray. You don't need any because your scent is already perfect."

"Oh…thank you…Are we able to get going now?"

"Of course, follow me."

I was led through a maze of extravagant and ornate corridors that eventually led us to the throne room.

"This is where I leave you. I have other matters to attend to. They are on the other side these doors and probably can hear this very conversation. There's nothing to worry about."

"Okay." I was nervous but decided to turn around and walk towards the door. As I was opening the doors, I heard an excited voice echo throughout the chamber.

"Welcome Isabella to Castle Volterra, home of the Volturi and the Volturi Guard. I am delighted to see that you are all cleaned up and to see that I was right about you and your medieval look, don't you agree Cayden?"

"Of course Aro, as if she walked out of a history book herself."

"Come here Isabella and let us get a closer look."

I obliged but was surprised that I reached the other side of the room within a couple of strides.

I looked up and saw Aro, Cayden, Renata, Jane and two other men. All five of them were cloaked in black robes that completely hid their bodies. Aro has very pale skin that is almost translucent. It's similar to onion skin. He has very long, jet-black hair and clouded burgundy eyes, almost milky. To his right stood a man that was almost identical to Aro in the way that he had the same jet black hair, pale, translucent skin, but his eyes were a darker, less milky burgundy. To Aro's left, was another man that had similar facial features and structure as Aro but his eye were duller and his hair was as pale as his skin. They could possibly be brothers, which is another question I would ask them later.

I turned slightly to look at Jane, who was standing off a bit to the side. From what I could tell, Jane was very tiny with lank, pale brown hair trimmed short. She had a rather slim and androgynous figure with a face too pretty for a boy with wide-eyes, full-lips that seemed to match her child-like voice. Renata was standing next to Aro, almost in a relaxed yet protective stance. She was small, that much I could tell, but her hair and body were covered by the cloak. Her face though was an image of perfection. She looked innocent but I could tell that she was probably like Jane; young and innocent yet powerful and lethal. Cayden was the last one that I looked upon. His skin was pale, but not translucent as Aro's or the other men. He had shoulder length, straight blond hair with a bit of brown mixed in and it was loosely tied back with a black ribbon. His eyes still held the intense ruby-red color as they stood out from his pale, symmetrical face.

"Ah Isabella, your beauty is hard to find even among vampires," Aro greeted me kindly.

"Vampires? Like the ones that turn into bats, sleep in coffins, drink human blood, hate garlic, and cannot go into the sunlight?"

"Yes, we are vampires but most of those myths are false. We haven't even told you anything yet, so I guess this is the opportune moment to. Well let's begin. All of us here within this castle are vampires. We cannot be killed by any means except if you rip us apart and burn us so we are essentially immortal. We aren't able to sleep, become fatigued, or even eat human food; we thrive only on human blood. We are able to go out into the sunlight without dying, but the effect the sun has on us would expose to the world that we aren't human, and secrecy is the key. No human shall know of our existence, if they do than we have no other choice but to change them or kill them."

"What about the absence of a heartbeat?"

"Our bodies only need the nourishment of blood to survive. We have enhanced abilities such as supreme speed, agility, strength, smell and sight." He continued to explain some more vampire characteristics, but I wasn't able to focus on him.

I smelt possibly the most delicious scent in that I have ever smelt. Right after the scent hit my nose; there was a burning sensation that burned through my throat. It was like I was in the middle of the desert and in desperate need of water.

"What's going on?"

"You are thirsty. Please try and stay in control for a few more moments. I'll take you in another room," I heard Cayden's voice say. He picked me up and carried me to another room in which the scent was dulled but still very much there. My body was trembling as I fought to keep my consciousness and stay in control.

"What is happening to me?"

"Your animalistic instincts are appearing because you haven't fed yet and the scent that you smell is the smell of blood."

"It doesn't smell like blood, it smells so appetizing."

"It is our only source of nourishment." He paused a moment.

"Welcome guests to Castle Volterra!" Aro voice sounded through the halls.

I tried to focus on what he said next but an animalistic feeling was building up inside my body; threatening to break through. The scent that I had smelled had increased tenfold. My mind was all jumbled and I felt like I was losing control. Soon I was bursting through the doors and attacked the closest person to me. It continued for about a minute.

I slowly began to regain control of my body and when I regained complete control, I observed the scene displayed in front of me. I saw men, woman and children of different ages and color lying in pools of blood with expressions of surprise and horror forever etched into their faces.

What had I done? I know I hadn't killed all of the people but I had killed some and that much I was aware of. I looked down and saw that I my whole body was covered in blood. The fire in my throat had vanished and it was only then when I realized what I had truly done.

I have just killed and drained many people of their blood for my own selfishness. Though it was not deliberate, the remorse was still there.

I truly was the sickest creature ever. I was a creature who massacred humans and drained their blood. I was a true demon.

**_Thanks for reading! Pics are on my profile. I give credit to both New Moon and for the character descriptions. _**

**_Any questions, comments, flames? Ideas are always welcome! I don't even know what will happen next chapter!_**

**_Please review and let me know how I did with this chapter...I tried hard to make it perfect. _**

**_Happy New Year!!!!!!!!! ^_^_**

**_~bloodredeclipse_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Hello readers! Thank you for reading and reviewing and sorry for the delay. This chapter kinda turned into a filler chapter but there was one main reason for this chapter and that was to discover Bella's power. I hope you enjoy! _**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.....just Cayden._**

**_Note: I added Renata into the story.....I forgot that she was Aro's personal guard so I went back and added her...doesn't change the story though!_**

**_Chapter 15_**

I despised my innermost being for killing those innocent people for my selfish desires. I ran as fast as I could up to my room, since I had already memorized the way there. I got there and managed to break down the door and curl up in my closet. Even with my heightened senses, I still didn't realize that someone was with me until the closet door.

"Bella are you alright?"

"How in the world am I supposed to be alright when I just went and killed innocent people?"

"I guess that may have been the wrong phrase. In any case I was worried about you."

"Cayden, when were you going to tell me that I would react like a crazed animal?"

"Forgive me Bella, but we never got the chance to finish the discussion before Heidi and Victor came back. The other thing is that all newborns act differently, we never know exactly what to expect."

"But Heidi was with me."

"Yes, but she is also very talented and fast at what she does."

"So her and Victor go out and round up people to come in here and receive their death?"

"Precisely. Now let's get you cleaned up before we continue."

"That's what you said last time."

"Well, the blood look doesn't suit you very well and I prefer to see you clean and beautiful." He held out his hand for me to take. I reached up and grabbed it, but when I did an electrical current ran through. The current ran up through my arm and into my head, causing images to appear.

_There was a girl, about my age, writhing around as if she were in pain. She had dark, chocolate-brown hair that looked to be just past her shoulders. There more I stared at the woman on the ground, I noticed that she looked very similar to me. _

_I saw that my hands were holding hers down against the rocky surface. It seemed like I was restraining her, possibly to prevent her from injuring herself or the ones around her. _

"_Cayden, what are you doing?" A child-like voice sneered. _

"_I am protecting her from hurting herself Jane. Unlike you, I do not feel any sense of joy from hurting other people or seeing them in pain," I responded back. I was beyond confused. I had been called Cayden and the girl I talked to was Jane. What is going on here?_

"_Could it be that she reminds you of your sister Adelina?"_

"_That could be a factor. I just can't let her hurt herself even more." I responded without even thinking. It wasn't my voice, but I felt my mouth moving. I then found me saying, "It will only take three days, then you will wake up." _

"Bella, please wake up!" I slowly opened my eyes to see Aro, Cayden, Marcus and Renata staring back at me.

"What happened?"

"I haven't a clue. You grabbed my hand so that I could pull you up and then you collapsed. You were silent and your eyes were clouded over like you were in some kind of trance. You were silent until you started screaming, then you awoke."

"Perhaps you, Isabella, could try and explain what happened," Aro proposed.

"Well, when I touched Cayden's hands, I felt a jolt of electricity shoot up through my arm and into my head. Once the electricity reached my head, I had images coming through my head."

"What kind of images did you have?" Aro continued to question.

"It seemed as though I was looking through Cayden's eyes. I heard him talking, but I could not see him. I felt as though very time his voice was talking, I was speaking and yet it wasn't my voice. You and Jane were also there talking to Cayden. I remember holding down a woman that closely resembled and saying that I was trying to protect her. Then you said that it may have been because of Adelina. The last thing I remember is me telling the girl that it would take three days."

"Aro, I also felt something during that time. I felt as if there was something digging around in my head, as well as the electrical surge that was sent through my arm. I can't explain it but the feeling went away when I stopped touching Bella."

"This is truly magnificent! I think that we may have discovered Isabella's power!" Aro exclaimed.

"Please do explain. I am truly confused."

"Well over the centuries we have discovered that a vampire may discover their powers at different times. It seems that you my dear had to be nourished before your power surfaced."

"And what exactly is my power?"

"If my theory is correct, you seem to look into people's minds and see their memories once your skin comes in contact with theirs. Did you ever have a special ability like this when you were human?"

"I have always had a good, photographic memory. Other than that I can't think of anything, I always believed that I was plain and untalented."

"Isabella my dear, you are certainly not plain and this power of yours certainly shows that you are indeed talented. Would you mind if I touch you? I would like to see if I can read you or not."

"Of…..c.," I stuttered as I was lifted up onto my feet. Once I was back on my feet, I raised my hand for Aro to touch. Once our hands touched I was immediately greeted with a surge of electricity, just like when I touched Cayden, and visions started to flow into my mind.

_I was standing in a circular room that started filling up with people of all ages, sizes, and color. _

"_Welcome to Castle Volterra!" My voice sounded through the room. The people were looking all around the room, astonished at the brilliant and intricate architecture that adorned the walls and columns. I noticed that there were a couple of people that seemed to be apprehensive and a bit uneasy as they set foot into the large, circular room._

"_I hope you have enjoyed your visit so far. Now I am pleased to announce that the feast shall begin." As soon as I was done speaking, I lunged toward the closest person's throat. I tasted a sweet liquid entering my throat, which I assumed was blood. I also found myself enjoying the chorus of screams coming from the dying innocent. _

The memory didn't continue on as the contact between Aro and I was broken.

"I understand the feeling now. It feels like there is a little snake winding around my brain. Now tell me Isabella what you saw."

"It was the feast that we just finished with. I felt your every emotion and heard your every thought, like I took over your body but you were still there and I was standing off to the side."

"Marvelous! I wonder though if you can only see the most recent memories of if you could see memories that we have forgotten."

"Aro, as much as all of us would like to know the extent of Bella's power, I think that she should rest a bit before continuing," Cayden spoke up.

"Of course. We shall continue this session later on. In the meantime, Isabella can get herself cleaned up and rested." With that, Aro, Marcus, and Renata left the room.

"Cayden, will you help me try and control this?"

"Your power?"

"My power, strength, agility, speed, thirst, everything."

"Well, your speed and strength are things that you have to constantly be aware of. One might compare it to holding a human infant. Even as humans, we would hold an infant as if it were the most fragile thing on Earth and even the tiniest movements would hurt it. The same concept applies when you are a vampire, except you treat everything like an infant. I can't really teach you anything because you just have to practice and learn how much force you can use without breaking the object. When it comes to your thirst, it's all about will power. You can also think of it as mind over matter. In the end you will have to feed but you may be able to prolong the intervals in which you feed. Do you have any more questions or are you ready to bathe?"

"I think I am ready for now. I appreciate all of you help."

"Anytime Bella. I will leave you alone and have someone bring up some clothes for you then."

"Thank you." Cayden slightly bowed his head and retreated out of the room. I decided to start my training right now by opening the door to the bathroom. I moved my hand very slowly to then knob, lightly gripped it and turned. I apparently turned too hard because it broke off. I sighed. This was definitely going to take a lot of practice. I slowly undressed, successfully not shredding any clothing and gently climbed into the bath for the second time today. I started to draw out the water that felt so warm and relaxing.

I sat the bath reliving everything that has happened so far. I have found out that I am a vampire, which means I drink human blood and has heightened abilities. I have this weird power in which I can reach into other people's minds and see their memories just by simply touching them.

Will I be able to live like this for all eternity without Edward or will I simply have to find a way to kill a vampire, namely me? All I know is that this is definitely not the future I had planned for myself.

**_Ok I have a couple of things to address:_**

**_1st: Twilight awards are opened and I ask you all to nominate my story if you feel that it deserves it. Go to www(dot)twilightawards(dot)this-paradise(dot)com (or click on the link on my profile). _**

**_ voting hasn't started yet but nominations close on Saturday January 17th. _**

**_2nd: I hope to update by my birthday.....which is Sunday January 18th._**

**_3rd: Please review! I am still open to suggestions!_**

**_~bloodredeclipse_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Hello readers! I am sorry that I didn't get this out earlier. Life just took its course and I felt like being lazy on my birthday weekend. Hope you enjoy and please read the AN at the bottom!_**

**_Disclaimer: Totally not Stephenie Meyer, even though we have the same name and initials!_**

**_Chapter 16_**

_12 years later _

_October 1930_

It has been ten years since I have been changed into a vampire. The Volturi practically adopted me, seeing as though I was unknowledgeable about vampires. The only things that I knew were from myths that I have read since I was younger, but those have proven to be false. Within the past decade, we've experimented countless times to discover the extent of my powers. Throughout those years, we've discovered that I could not only access recent memories, but the longer I keep in contact with the person, the more hidden memories that I could access. I have also discovered that if I focus on a memory for an extensive amount of time, I become lost within the memory and am only awoken when I am jostled around a bit.

After I got a decent concept off my strength and how to control it, Cayden presented me with one of my most treasured possessions; which was Edward's poetry book to me. I have had a few years to read it but some of them hurt so much to read that it took a bit longer. I remember the one that practically ripped my heart out.

_Eternity_

_Your eyes  
Your nose  
Your lips  
No I'm not afraid  
To express my love to you  
For it is surely real_

The sun it sets  
The stars soon hide  
But the longing lasts  
To be by your side

To clasp your hand  
Is to clasp your heart  
The most important part  
Of the soul to which you give me freely

To what do I deserve?  
The love of an angel  
To hold the key to it all  
The key to your very soul

The smile that lights up  
My darkest streets

No I'm not afraid  
To express my love to you  
For it is surely real  
So now I step forward  
And am on one knee  
Asking for

Eternity.

That was the second to last poem that I read from him. After that one, I didn't even want to read the last one. I kept with reading the short poems in the front that were written when we were just children, until just recently. My curiosity got the best of me as I finally read the last poem:

_Forever_

_I knew her as a tot,  
running and laughing and falling down a lot._

She'd smile and blush,  
that simple look giving me such a rush.

And so we grew,  
as my love did to.

I would live to see her grin,  
that smile condemning me to sin.

I would often watch her,  
and knew I would continue to be her defender.

And so I asked her to marry me,  
her answer made me so happy.

But my time grows shorter,  
and I know I shall leave you a lot sooner.

But know that I love you Bella,  
and that will last forever.

He wrote this poem right before he died. I keep looking back in my memories to see how I could've missed that he was getting sick. He could've had a feeling that he was dying, but that doesn't explain why he would lie to me and say that he would fight and come out of the disease alive. Perhaps I will never know the answer to that; seeing as I am immortal and he is dead. Even though I have discovered how to kill a vampire, I would still never see him because we would be in his rightful place in Heaven amongst the angels while I would be sentenced to Hell to be with the demons.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard someone lightly knocking on my door. Judging by the scent of sweet mint, I decided to let Cayden enter.

"Bella, we are needed in the throne room for a briefing."

"Thank you Cayden. If it isn't too much trouble, may I ask a question?"

"Of course Bella, I will do my best to answer it."

"What need does Aro have for me on missions? I know that I have been on a couple of them but they are always with you and I seem to just be coming to keep you company."

"That is a question that you will have to ask Aro himself. My theory could be that he is using your newborn strength and powers. You forget that you have told us of the targets past memories and seeing if they could have useful abilities. As much as I dislike this, your beauty draws in the vampires like a moth to a flame."

"Why would you dislike that?"

"Bella, you remember how I have said and you have seen how much you remind me of my sister? Well I have a certain pull to protect you from anyone who looks at you a certain way or wants to hurt you. You are like a baby sister to me. I guess it could be a combination of that and the fact that I was away fighting in the king's army for so long that I couldn't protect my sister like I would've liked."

"I think I understand where you are coming from. We'd better get going so that Aro doesn't' lose his patience."

"Agreed," he stepped aside and gestured toward the door, "Ladies first."

As we were walking, an uncomfortable silence fell over us. We were running through the twisted corridors and hallways expertly dodging the decorations, furnishings, and other people. Within seconds we reached the giant doorway that lead into the throne room.

"Isabella, Cayden I am so happy that you could make it. I have a new mission for you. There is a vampire travelling around the Boston, Massachusetts area that is killing way too many people to go unnoticed. Please exterminate the vampire if he doesn't have any powers; if he does please incapacitate him and bring him here."

"Yes Aro," we both responded.

"The plane is ready for you guys to leave. As always secrecy and speed are essential so I expect to see you two back here within the next three days."

"Yes sir." We left for the airplane and started our journey to Boston, Massachusetts. Our mission was to find a John Brighton. He had short brown hair, was about 6'3" tall and about 140 pounds. Of course there was nothing else about him that we knew of, but how hard could it be to find a vampire? With our acute sense of smell, we can distinguish between a vampire and a human. Apparently there is only one vampire in the area but he is killing too many people for it to look like only one person is doing all of the killing. In any case I just want to get this mission completed and get back to my current home.

The plane ride was long but Cayden and I had enough to talk about. We both always reminisced about our human lives; well Cayden did as much as he could remember. He would always ask me to look into his memories to find out what his childhood was like and if he had a father. According to his memories, his father died when Cayden was just a young boy around the age 11 or 12. He really looked up to him and thought that his bravery in battle was most admirable. Once he became of age, Cayden set of to join the knights to uphold his father's name and carry on his legacy. Cayden died during battle so he never got to hear of what happened to his mother and sister. He was always very protective of both of them and I seem to remind him of his sister; therefore, he naturally became protective of me. Sometime during the plane ride, I became unconscious.

I was awoken by Cayden, who was telling me that we had arrived. He was constantly apologizing because I collapse every time he asks me about his childhood….or even to see if I could unlock memories from infancy. One of the drawbacks to my power is that the deeper the memories, the more energy I consumed. As much as I detested drinking people's blood, my power caused for me to consume more than the normal vampire, and the fact that I was still considered a newborn. The Volturi have determined that new born vampires range from just born all the way to ten years old. Some vampires still refer to me as the new born, even though I am twelve years old. I had practiced my self control these past years and could go without blood for about 2 months; a normal vampire feeds once a month.

"Come on Bella, we have to let you feed. You are too weak to continue on with the mission. If we are lucky, we may find the vampire while hunting. It's a good thing that it is the middle of the night."

I was too weak to even move myself. With my permission, Cayden carried me bridal style to an abandoned alleyway. With his powers he lured a man in and let me drink from him. I refused because I didn't want to drink. Cayden knew about my stubborn tendencies, seeing that I have never drunk on my own free will. I would get weak to the point that I couldn't move, much like the situation I am in right now. Cayden had already bitten into the neck of the man but I still refused. I saw pain etched in his face as he torn a chunk out of the man's neck and tilted my mouth upwards. The blood flowed like a waterfall as the sickly yet pleasant taste filled my mouth.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"As much as I hate to say it, I am. I wish that you wouldn't use your powers like that."

"How else would I get you to drink?" See Cayden has the powers of persuasion and observation. He always had an air of confidence and a very commanding voice in his human years. Every time he spoke, the people around him would listen. As protector of his family, he also learned to watch people to determine what kind of person they were and if they posed a threat.

"I don't' know….why don't you let me die."

"We've gone over this Bella. A vampire can't die from starvation and I would never forgive myself if I let another woman I care about die when I could've saved her. Now we have to get a move on, we only have a few hours before daylight breaks. Wouldn't you like to get home as quickly as possible?"

"Of course I do. Let's get moving."

We walked around like a normal human couple to keep up the charade. Even though it was about 2 o'clock in the morning, there were still some people bustling around. Some were couples just like us that were enjoying the crisp autumn breeze and the silence of the night. Suddenly the scent of a vampire mixed with the scent of human blood entered my nose. I picked up the speed, but not too much. I was met with the scene of a man hunched over the bodies of a man and woman. They were one of the couples that we passed earlier. We hid behind the corner of the alley until he was done drinking and once he was done I sauntered over to him and started using 'my charm' as Cayden calls it.

"Is there any left for me?"

"I'm sorry miss, I didn't know that you were here; I would've saved one for you had I known."

"It's no trouble, we could always find more." I moved closer to him and started to touch his face. He wasn't a bad looking man. He had strong facial features and judging by his body, he seemed to have a very labor-intensive job as a human. His face seemed to move closer to my hand.

"Why don't you remove the glove so I can feel how smooth your skin is; it's not like you need the gloves anyway," he said seductively.

I slowly removed my glove and touched his face once again. When I did this, I was bombarded with images of him killing humans; even if he wasn't thirsty. I went deeper into the memories and found one in which he looked to be about the same age, but he was playing with a young boy as a woman watched from the house. I soon found out that this was his wife and son; and another one was on the way. One night he got drunk and went into a rage of anger. He lashed out at his wife and son; killing them both. I felt a tiny bit of remorse from him but that feeling was soon gone and the thrill of the kill took his spot. Once he was turned, his enjoyment of killing was enhanced.

I had enough of this vile creature. I forced myself out of his head and through myself against the wall. I couldn't be near him; I had to get away.

"Cayden……kill him please……"

He didn't even see Cayden coming as he was just standing there staring at me. Cayden was able to take him apart, throw the pieces in a trashcan, burn the pieces. As soon as he was done, he came over to me.

"Bella? Bella what's wrong?"

"I'm fine…just the memories."

"Don't lie to me Bella! I know that you don't forget anything you see, so tell me what you saw."

"Come on, the sun's about to rise and we need to report back to Aro."

"I'm not letting this drop, you know that right?"

"I know, I am just not going to tell you."

I got up, straightened out my cloak, and proceeded walking to the outskirts of Boston. The tension was thick between Cayden and I. I knew that he just wanted help, but nothing will help me forget except to burn me. This was my burden to bear and I won't trouble anyone with trivial things like other people's memories. I looked back at the city and thought if and when I would be able to return. Boston is beautiful and I wish that I would've gotten the chance to enjoy it more. When I turned around, I saw a blur of bronze hair. It was the same unique shade as Edward's.

"Edward?" I started running into the forest, chasing after him. I saw blurs of bronze hair weave through the trees.

"Edward!" I yelled, hopefully getting his attention. That seemed to make him run even faster. We were passing by many rivers and his scent was getting weaker by the second. I stopped once I got to another river because I had lost his scent. He probably went into the river to disguise his scent. His scent was clearly vampiric and there was no way that a human could outrun a vampire. I was contemplating which way to swim when Cayden appeared.

"Bella! What do you think you are doing?"

"I saw Edward and was trying to catch his attention. I lost his scent and I was trying to figure out which way to travel the river."

"You said that Edward was dead. How would he be here if he was alive?"

"That was before I knew about vampires. The same thing that happened to me could've happened to him!"

"You said that he was sick and died in the hospital. What kind of vampire would work in a hospital in which people would get scared because of his red eyes? Not to mention the temptation of blood around every corner!"

I fell to the ground defeated. "You're right. I am letting my mind play tricks on me and letting it conjure up the exact, unique shade of bronze hair to make it seem real."

"Come on Bella, let's go home. You've had a wild night and need to lie down and rest."

"I thought you knew that vampires couldn't sleep."

"Silly Bella, you can still close your eyes and relax. We really do have to go; I can see the sun starting to rise."

He helped me up and proceeded to the airplane. After everything that has happened tonight, I wonder if I will ever get over Edward. With my powers I can never forget the memories that I have seen, but maybe I will learn to grasp that Edward is dead and is never coming back. Only time will tell if I truly let go.

_**Thanks for reading....now there are a few things I would like to address:**_

_**1) The first poem goes to**_ future-impending_** and the second goes to**_ Ashleigh Harris_.** They sent them to me a couple of months agao when I first started the poem book.**_

**_2) Thanks to _**Laurendcg**_ who gave me the idea for Bella and Edward to meet during his rebellion years....I tweaked it a bit but I never would've thought of it without her. _**

_**3) I will start doing this thing where I advertise stories at the end of each chapter. I got this idea from**_ .Cucumber_**...she's an awesome writer! If you want your story advertised, please send a PM with the name and summary!**_

_**Todays' Advertised Story:**_

_**Best Definitions of Good Intentions by perfectshadeofdarkblue**_

_**All Human; When Bella's family is torn apart, she doesn't know how to react. But her best friend's recently adopted brother, Edward, has some experience when it comes to losing a parent. Will the two be able to help each other overcome their tragedies?**_

_**Please Review!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Sorry it took so long. Writer's block, school, work, and loss of inspiration combined totally suck. In any case I hope you enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Disney's Pochontas_**

**_LNL Chapter 17_**

December 12, 2008

Joy is in the air as the season of Christmas has come around again. Aro and some of the members of the Volturi guard are adding more decorations to the already decorated corridors of the castle. What I have learned throughout the decades of living amongst the Volturi is that Aro is passionate about holidays; especially Christmas. There are Christmas trees of various sizes that are scattered about the halls and even the rooms. Garland and blood-red colored ribbons accent the strands of garland.

I was preoccupied with what to buy everyone for Christmas. What does one buy for a vampire with endless amounts of money? Every year I have lived with them, I have never bought them anything. The money that Aro, Marcus, Caius, and everyone else accumulates is shared amongst all of the Volturi guard. I would most definitely like to buy something for Cayden, but he swears that he doesn't need nor want anything. Why does he have to be so difficult? Every year I would access people's memories and paint their memories on canvases so that they can be hung up. Everyone appreciated the fact that I was able to help them remember their past…..even though they didn't understand that I would remember everything from the gruesome details to the happiest of times.

As I walked by one of the windows, I noticed that it was lightly snowing, which is perfect for a nice walk around town. If there is anything that I have learned over my 90 years of living here in Volterra, it is that the city is absolutely breath-taking when it is covered in a thick, gentle blanket of powdered snow. I got a sudden urge to walk around town, so I walked to my closet and pulled out one of my winter outfits. It was a pure white silk dress with a matching white cloak. The dress was trimmed with pale blue silk and the cloak was trimmed with faux white fur. I added a pair of white silk gloves and white suede boots. I always thought that wearing this much white when I am already pale would look horrible, but Cayden says that it looks gorgeous. I don't know if he is biased or not, but I could care less. This outfit is surprisingly comfortable, even though the heels don't help my coordination.

Over the decades I would've thought that with practice and my vampire agility that I would become graceful, unfortunately that didn't happen. I am more graceful than when I was a human, but I still have my moments. I was running down the hallway when I crashed into a rock solid structure, making me topple over it.

"Where are you off to in a hurry Bells?" Cayden questioned.

If I was human I would've blushed. I quickly regained my composure and got up off of him and brushed off my dress.

"I…I'm sorry."

"It's no problem, Bella; I am used to your clumsiness. So tell me why you are in a hurry."

"I wanted to go take a walk around town. It's snowing and you know how much I love the snow, especially since my coordination has improved."

"Would you like me to accompany you?"

"I would rather just go alone, if you don't mind."

"Of course not, just remember that we have guests arriving tonight and Aro wants everyone there, especially you."

"What guests?"

"The Cullen family. They are a vampire coven that resides in the Olympic Peninsula of Washington. Don't tell me you forgot."

"You know I can't forget anything. It was probably one of the times that I just tuned him out. "

"Well just be here around six."

"Yes father."

"That's big brother to you."

"Right," I said with as much sarcasm as I could muster.

"Have fun and don't fall down too much," he said, trying to suppress his laughter.

I bit my tongue to stop the comment coming out of my mouth. Instead, I just ran out the back entrance of the castle, eager to explore the snow covered city.

As I explored the city, I could see the excitement and joy erupting from the people all around me. I have always been what some people would call a people watcher. I would find a bench or sit on near the fountain in the plaza and just watch the behaviors of everyone. Humans have always fascinated me, both now and when I was actually human. They are so oblivious to the world around them. A few times I have seen a person take a break from their stress-filled lives and just stare at the flowers in the fields outside of the city.

After walking the crowded streets for a bit, I found a bench to rest on. Even though I watch all kinds of people walking by, my attention is always drawn to couples and children. No matter how hard I try, the memories of what I have forever lost resurface. I saw a red-headed girl running around while holding a little doll.

"Padre, Padre, interferirlo se possibile." The little girl called out. An older man, probably her father, caught up to her in just two strides.

"Ho colto divertenti ragazza!" The man said as he captured the young girl in a loving embrace.

"Madre!" The little girl shouted as a woman appeared. The woman looked to be in her late twenties, had long, straight brown hair, beautiful green eyes, and looked to be about six months pregnant.

"Padre, Madre! Posso cantare un brano musicale?"

"Naturalmente poco Rosa," both parents said cheerfully. The little girl, Rosa, grabbed her father's left hand and her mother's right hand as she began to sing:

"_Lucciola lucciola, gialla gialla  
metti la briglia alla cavalla  
che la vuole il figlio del re  
lucciola lucciola vieni con me."_

My heart broke at how adorable the little girl was and how happy the young family was. I had to find something else to focus on, but all I could think about was the little red-haired, green-eyed girl and her parents. That could've been Edward and me. We could be walking down the street in complete bliss, with no worries at all and carrying our little children. Somehow fate seemed to change from being with us to being against us in a matter of months.

In my daydreaming session, an elderly woman sat down next to me.

"It's such a beautiful day isn't darling?"

"Yes ma'am it is."

"You know my husband and I love walks on days like this. We love it when the snow has lightly covered the city in a pure white blanket."

"I agree. This is one of my most favorite sites to see. If you don't mind me asking, where is your husband?"

"Oh, my husband Robert died during the Vietnam War. He was such a good looking man; still so young when he died."

"Did you ever remarry?"

"One would think so, but he was the only one for me and I just couldn't do that to him. I still feel like he is with me wherever I am."

"Did you ever have any children?"

"I would've loved to, but there were a few complications. The main one was that I couldn't have children. On top of that we didn't have enough money to support any children and give them the best that they deserved. What about you dear? You were gazing at that couple as if you had lost your family."

"My fiancé and I had grown up with each other in Chicago. We had plans to have many children and be together forever after we got married. He was one of those people that had never gotten sick in his whole life, but then he had caught a deadly string of the flu that ended up killing him at the ripe age of 17. The thought of even being with another man makes me sick to my stomach. I just saw that young family and saw Edward and I."

"Hmmm….even though you are young, you are certainly wise beyond your years. Even though you weren't married, you had this deep connection with him as if you had been married for decades. Tell me more about this Edward fellow; he has quite an unusual name for this day in age."

I continued to describe everything from the tiniest of mannerisms to his physical description. The whole act of describing him to a perfect stranger somehow made it feel as if he were still here with me.

"I love how the classy man fell for the tomboy. It's similar to how Robert and I met. I grew up in a bakery shop and Robert had just joined the military. He comes into the store just in time to see me trip and get covered in eggs and flour. It was love at first sight." The woman continued to describe every incident that brought them together; and got this dreamy look as she described the wedding.

"That's beautiful. Um, I didn't catch your name."

"Oh I'm sorry dear. My name is Emily."

"And mine is Isabella."

"Your name suits you very well. It's a lovely name for a lovely young woman. As much as I would love to stay here and chat, I have some errands to run. I will surely see you around."

"You too Emily."

I got up and wandered the opposite direction that Emily went. The sun had begun to set as the brilliant hues of yellows, oranges, and red started to paint the sky. I chuckled at the thought of what Cayden is doing. I had told him that I would be on a short walk, but it turned into an all day ordeal. Cayden tends to go into anxious big brother/father mode when we are separated. He's probably tearing the castle apart in search of me. I decided that I would take a bit longer getting back home. I really felt like being alone and having a moment of peace. One would think that the Volturi are this all powerful band of vampires that rule the vampire world and just go around enforcing the law. Well, that's not the whole truth. When you have a huge group that never sleeps, we have to entertain ourselves. At times I feel as if I live in an orphanage and we are just one great big family. Not all of us are completely serious, most of us were turned in our mid to late teenage years; therefore, we are technically still children.

I found myself wandering around the deep garden in the back of the castle. I started thinking back to the conversation I had with Emily earlier in the day. The conversation had got me thinking what it would be like if I had never met Edward. This, of course, had me singing a song that I had recently heard.

_If I never knew you  
If i never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be_

And if I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How at last I'd find in you  
The missing part of me.

In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes  
So dry your eyes

And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you

If I never knew you  
I'd be safe but half as real  
Never knowing I could feel  
A love so strong and true

I soon heard a deep, yet beautiful voice join in the song. I stopped and listened for a moment before realizing that I had heard that voice before. That voice belonged to a man that has been dead for ninety years. To confirm my sanity or insanity, I turned and saw the most beautiful man ever.

"Edward? Is it really you?"

**_Translations: (In order of appearance)_**

Father, father, catch me if you can

You silly girl

Father, Mother, can I sing you a song?

Of course you can little Rosa

Firefly firefly, yellow yellow put the bridle on the mare that he wants the son of King firefly firefly come with me. "

**_Today's Advertised Story: Vampires & Wizards by Kimmy Cullen_**

**_Summary: When the Cullen's decide it's time to leave Forks, what kind of trouble will find them in Britain? Twilight/Harry Potter crossover. Post Breaking Dawn,during Deathly Hallows. Cannon pairings._**

**_Thanks for reading.....please review! If you have any comments, ideas, flames, stories you want to see advertised.....please add them in a review or in a PM._**

**_~bloodredeclipse ^_^_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_I am apologizing immensely for my lack of updating. I have been busy with school, work, church and other things. I want to thank everyone who reviewed! This chapter was difficult but I am finally somewhat happy with the mood that I created. It's kinda short but I thought it was a good stopping point. _**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_LNL Chapter 18_**

" Edward, is that really you?"

"I should be asking you that question. I went back to Chicago years after I died only to find your gravestone placed with your family's and my family's gravestones. You had died shortly after I did. Do you have any idea how that made me feel? I felt that my death had led you down the path of suicide and damned to a life in Hell."

"Well I didn't really have a choice. I saw them lower your casket in the ground and a couple of months later I was a attacked by rogue vampires. I wasn't concerned with the way that you would feel because you were already dead. In case you haven't noticed, I have already been damned to this cursed life. What's worse than having to drink people to their death in order for you to "live"? Can you even comprehend the feelings of loneliness and abandonment I felt when you, my parents and your parents all died within two weeks of each other?"

"You think I wanted you to live that life? Carlisle changed me right before I died so either way I would've been out of your life. I apologize for what you have been through but you have to realize that we didn't purposely die, it was the disease that killed us. Neither of us realized that the other was "alive" so I could I know that I could come back to you?

"I..I don't know." I truly didn't know what to say. How could I even know if he was truly alive or if I am finally going completely insane?

"I am alive and you aren't insane. Why would you even think that you are insane?"

"Did I say that out loud or are you a mind reader?" Edward smirked before he replied.

"Both. You said it out loud and I am a mind-reader. The problem is that there is only one person that I have met whose mind I can't read."

"What does that last part have to do with me?"

"Because the only person whose mind I can't read is yours."

That's it. This hallucination has gone on long enough. I am clearly going insane if I created Edward to be a mind-reader and have me be the only person that he can't read.

"Stop! Just leave me alone. You are just a figment of my imagination. Get out of my head and leave me alone!"

I had thought that the apparition of Edward had left, but I was pulled up into a kiss. I was immediately attacked by an onslaught of visions.

_I was running through the woods. As I was running, I was following a peculiar scent. Within seconds, I had pounced on a deer and starting drinking blood from its neck. _

_I was then pulled into a different vision. I was sitting at a piano playing for a group of people who I didn't know. They were all gathered in the living room talking and enjoying the music that was being played. Each person had a pair of golden eyes like Edward and the same paleness of vampires. A young-looking woman came over and sat next to me on the bench. _

I was pulled out of the vision before it could be finished.

"Bella! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am just having issues with my power."

"And what would your power be?"

"Well, when I touch someone or something, I see past memories. I wear gloves because I had thought that I only saw memories when my hands came into contact with something. Apparently its whenever my skin makes contact."

"What did you see?"

"You were drinking the blood from a deer and then you were playing the piano in front of a small group of vampires."

"Ah, that was right before we came here. Did you really not know about how your power works?"

"I know how my power works but I don't really touch people and I have certainly never kissed anyone but you."

There was an awkward silence floating around us. What do you say after you reunite with your supposed dead fiancé and tell him that you though he was just an illusion?

"So I guess you're really here and not a figment of my imagination."

"I would have to question your sanity if you got a spark from kissing me and took a peak at my memories from a ghost."

"You know that I have missed you more than you could ever imagine."

"I highly doubt that. I have missed you more than you could ever imagine."

We lay comfortably against a tree. Edward had made sure that none of my skin was touching his. I didn't mind seeing his memories; after all we haven't seen each other for ninety years. I told him this and he simply said that I looked exhausted after our brief encounter and didn't want to exhaust my energy. So here we are reveling in each other's presence and beauty under the moonlit sky.

"I think we should be heading inside. My family is looking for me and your family is looking for you. Both are beginning to get a bit worried."

"I can't hear anything."

"That's because you can't hear the thoughts that I can."

"I have to get used to the fact that I am engaged to a mind-reading vampire."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Shall we enter in separately or together?"

"Together of course. Now that I have you I plan on never letting you go."

That reply put a smile on my face and I felt a certain level of happiness that I haven't felt in decades. The only problem is how do I keep this happiness from leaving me again?

**_Again, I apologize for the shortness. I hope to have the next chapter finished and posted soon but from past experiences I am not good at keeping my promises on updating. _**

**_Thanks for reading! Please review!_**

**_~bloodredeclipse_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_This took a bit longer than expected. I would like to thank the new readers that have joined and thank the readers that have been with me since the beginning even though I am the worst updater ever. Please enjoy!_**

**_LNL Chapter 19_**

Hand in hand we walked back to the castle. The halls were silent except for the light sound my boots made when they hit the floor. Neither of us talked, but this time it was a comfortable silence. As we came to the giant double-doors, we looked at each other and we were ready to face the music.

As we entered through the doors, the conversations seemed to have stopped and every vampire turned to face us.

"I see that you have finally decided to join us. I assume that this is our other guest?"

"My apologies Aro, this is a member of the Cullen family, Edward Cullen."

"I see. Come here my boy."

I could tell that Edward didn't really want Aro to see every thought that he has had, but he also knew that it would be unwise to refuse Aro's demands.

"It'll be much worse if you resist. I don't care if he knows about us or our past. Chances are that he already has figured out or he will learn shortly anyway," I told Edward quietly.

Reluctantly he approached Aro. Aro reached out and grabbed Edward's hand. Aro's face instantly lit up with excitement and curiosity. Aro eventually released Edward, but his enthusiasm didn't waiver.

"You are quite interesting my boy. You have also piqued my interest at the relationship that you and Isabella have. I simply can't wait to hear more about it."

"If Bella wished for you to have not known, then I would respect that wish and I would ask that you respect her wish too."

"Of course I respect her wishes. I have been in the dark about her past for the past ninety years and it's simply to have at least an inkling of knowledge of the events that happened prior to her change. To think that you two have known Carlisle for so long and didn't even know that he was a vampire!"

"Carlisle is very cunning and a great actor. Not to mention he has excellent control," replied Edward.

"He is indeed. I notice that some of you are quite thirsty. In the back courtyard, we have supplied animals for your hunting pleasure. I have business that I must attend to immediately. I still would like to hear more about your additions to the family as well as the story of Isabella and Edward. I bid you farewell for now." Aro quickly retired to the room behind his throne and was soon followed by Marcus and Caius. The rest of the guard dispersed into different rooms, leaving the Cullens, Cayden, and me in the large room.

After a moment of silence, Carlisle spoke up, "We should take up Aro's offer. It doesn't hurt to be well fed and it wouldn't be advisable to not except his generosity."

Edward turned towards me, "I'm going to go hunting. I'll return in a while."

"Okay, I'll be waiting." I watched a Edward rejoined his family and all seven of them left together.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Cayden wearing an expression that was one with a bit of jealousy and rage that was trying to be camouflaged into a calm façade.

"What's wrong Cayden?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"I'm not stupid or blind and I don't have to be a mind reader to know that something is wrong."

"I don't want you to leave."

"What?"

"You and that boy, Edward. You were, I mean are, engaged and have been separated for nearly a century. You are going to want to follow him and his family around, get married, and leave me here alone."

"Of course I will follow him! We will get married and we will be together for the rest of eternity! Do you really think that I would ask him to stay with me or just let him leave without me? You have known me for ninety years and haven't realized how much I have missed his presence?"

"Isabella, I am not an idiot!" Of course I have noticed what happens when you remember him or when you stare at the ring on your finger. It's just that I have been so used to having you here that I don't want to lose you. I love you."

"I know that I am like your biological sister, but you also realize that I have the ability and maturity to go out and live my own life like your own sister would've done. You had lived without Adelina and me for centuries already and you can do it again," his facial expression had changed to immense sadness and I could tell that I had struck a nerve, "I'm sorry about that Cayden."

"It's fine. I know that I would've had to do this but even though she was my sister, I was off at war and I wasn't with her constantly for ninety years. Our bond is much stronger than the one I had with Adelina. I just have to think this over a bit Bella. Please leave me alone with my thoughts."

"Of course." With that I turned towards the hallway that led to my room to wait for Edward to return. I decided that I should get some rest. Now vampires don't sleep, I learned that on my first day as a vampire when Aro was explaining it to me. The tricky thing with my gift is that it consumes my energy and requires me to relax and do nothing, which is our version of resting. I have developed a way to meditate and put myself in a sort of trance that mimics sleeping. It's a stage of deep relaxation in which I can focus on certain thoughts or memories and block everything else out. Within minutes I felt myself breathe slower as I was drifting off into my so-called dreamland.

I don't recall actually thinking or dreaming of anything in particular nor do I know how long I have been out of it. All I know is that a couple of hours have past and that it's almost daybreak. I awoke to the sound of growls and the breaking of stone that I can only assume to be parts of the wall. I ran out of my room as quickly as possible and followed the sounds. I followed the sounds to the throne room and threw open the doors. Once the doors were open, I saw the Volturi up around the thrones, the Cullen family on the opposite side of the room, and Edward and Cayden fighting each other all around the room.

"What in the world is going on?!" I shouted over the growls.

"My dear Isabella, it would seem that Cayden is fighting Edward so that you could stay here," Aro responded. He was clearly engrossed in the event that was occurring in front of him.

"From what we gathered, as soon as we got back from hunting, Cayden came out and attacked Edward yelling that he wasn't going to let him take you away," Carlisle added.

I couldn't believe that Cayden had the nerve to start a fight with Edward after we had the discussion earlier.

I was hoping that they would eventually realize how foolish they were being, but after watching them fight for an hour, I finally took things into my own hands. I took off both of my gloves and place one of my hands on Edward's forehead and the other on Cayden's. The electrical shock was painful as memories from both people surged through my mind. Their memories were aggressively swirling around as if they were battling each other just as Edward and Cayden were doing. I felt nails clawing into my arms as neither of them had realized fast enough that I had stepped in between them and instead of attacking each other, they were attacking me. Within seconds both of them were pulled away from me and I fell down like a limp doll.

I heard collective gasps from around the room as I collapse onto the ground. Even though I only made contact with them for a couple of seconds, the fact that I had never absorbed memories from two people at once and the fact that I haven't fed in over a month led to most of my energy being zapped within a few very short moments.

"We have to get her blood fast. Cayden go out and retrieve some blood and Edward bring her to her room so that she could rest," I heard Carlisle go into his doctor mode before I drifted off into unconsciousness.

Again, I awoke with a strange sensation of disorientation and what could be the equivalent of a headache.

"How are you feeling?" I heard Carlisle asked. I looked around the room and noticed that he was the only one in the room. I was thankful that Edward and Cayden weren't hovering over me, but I had no doubt that they were just on the other side of that door just waiting to come in.

"I feel like I have been hit by a massive truck and slightly exhausted, but other than that I feel fine."

"Both of the boys are standing outside of the door determining who will be the first one to see you."

"Tell them that Edward can come in, but make sure Cayden stays outside for a minute and then I will talk with him."

"Certainly. I must say Bella that I never believed that a vampire could be unconscious, then again you have always been a danger magnet."

"Thanks Carlisle."

"I'll send Edward in. I'll be seeing you soon."

Edward walked in almost before Carlisle had reached the door.

"Bella….I am so sorry for hurting you like that. I will never forget how I hurt you and how stupid I was for not realizing you were there, and I promise…"Edward trailed on.

"Edward hush." He quickly shut his mouth.

"Edward I heard from Carlisle that Cayden was the one that jumped you as soon as you returned from hunting so I don't blame you for anything. I will talk to you later but right now I need to have a talk with Cayden. I would appreciate it if you returned to your family so that we could have a private discussion."

"As you wish Bella." Surprisingly Edward just turned and walked out of the door without saying anything else.

Cayden entered with a sad, remorseful face. I stood up so that I could look straight into his eyes.

"Why in the world did you start that fight?" As always I was straight to the point and left him no room to have the first word.

"I told you Bella. I can't live without you and I was fighting for you."

"What about what I want Cayden? Did you even think about the discussion we had earlier?"

"I did and I determined that I would have to fight him and if I won then you would be able to stay here with me."

"We don't live in the Middle Ages anymore Cayden! You can't have a jousting match and expect to keep the princess when you've become champion. I have chosen to go with Edward and the Cullens and finish what I started when I was still a human."

Cayden's shoulders stiffened and he braced me against the wall. I was caught off guard and I barely noticed that his gaze had changed into the one that he had when he used his power of persuasion. This gazed was filled with more concentration as he tried to break through the shield that my mind automatically has.

"You will realize that I am right and that you belong here with me."

His power wasn't working so he concentrated harder and held me against the wall with more force. Eventually I determined that I couldn't get him off of me. I concentrated all of my power into my upper body so that I could try once again. I screamed as I went for the punch. Cayden was thrown against the opposite wall before my fist was even close to his face.

"What the hell did you do?"

_**Did you like? Please read and review and remember if you haven't done so already, place this story on alert so you know when I actually update. **_

_**~bloodredeclipse**_

_**Story Advertisement- Dreamcatcher by ocdmess**_

_**Genre(s): Drama/General  
Rating: Rated: T  
Summary: Bella has a strange ability that nobody knows about. Her family moves back to Forks, and nothing makes sense anymore. What can she possibly have in common with the Freaks, and why are they so interested in her? OOC, AU. Rated T for safe.**_

_**This story is amazing! It's a bit slow for like the first two chapters and then characters start coming!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Wow....I can't believe that I have updated twice in one week....as a thank you to all of my readers and reviewers I have decided to grace you with another chapter without you waiting another month to read one. Thank you for all of the reviews I have gotten. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**LNL Chapter 20**_

_**"I don't know what I did! I just wanted to get you**_ _**off of me!"**_

Just then Edward barged into the room followed by Carlisle, Aro, a short, black-haired girl and a blond haired guy followed closely behind her. I remembered the other two when I saw the Cullens but I don't recall their names.

"What happened? Did he hurt you?" Edward said as he went into his protective mode.

"No he didn't. He just surprised me and he somehow got launched across the room."

"How remarkable! Tell me what happened," Aro said enthusiastically.

"I believe that it would be easier if I just showed you what I saw happen in my vision," the petite girl said as she stepped in front of Aro.

"Very well then Alice." After a few seconds, a smile appeared upon Aro's face. "My dear Isabella, it appears to me that you have another power. Come, we will discuss and announce this with the rest of the Volturi."

We all followed Aro down the halls and into the throne room. Once everyone was situated in the room, Aro began to speak.

"It seems that our dear Isabella has discovered another gift that she has. It appears that the shield that she has around her mind is able to be manifested into a physical shield that protects her body. I will not divulge any information about the events that led to this discovery, but I would like Isabella to perform a demonstration for us."

I immediately froze. How in the world was I supposed to perform my gift when I didn't even know how I did it? I quickly regained focus and thought that if I started feeling the emotions I felt just before it happened that I will be able to repeat the act of putting out my shield.

I stepped into the center of the room so that everyone could see. I closed my eyes and focused on the emotions I had at the time. I soon felt this surge of energy leave body. I opened my eyes only to find that I was looking at everyone through a bubble of some sorts. My vision was distorted by the bubble, which I assumed was the shield that Aro and Alice were talking about. Soon the bubble disappeared and the faces of everyone in the room were filled with either amazement or admiration.

"Marvelous! I knew that you were special when I first met you, but now you are even more spectacular!"

"Aro, if you don't mind, I would like to discuss the possibility of leaving."

"And why would you want to leave the family that you have been with for ninety years?"

"Well a couple of months before I was changed, Edward had proposed to me and we were in the process of making wedding plans. Both Edward and I wish to continue with our plans and be able to marry and live together."

"You must realize that with this new gift of yours and the fact that you have been with us for so long means that we must discuss this privately. We will retire for now and we will summon you once we have made our final decision. Cayden, I would like you to be included in this discussion as well as the rest of the Volturi guard."

"Thank you Aro. We'll leave you until we are summoned." I bowed reverently and retreated down the hallway with Edward and his family right behind me.

We all gathered into my room so that we could discuss living situations and of course, get formally introduced to one another.

"I apologize for stating that without even taking into consideration of what you all might think about allowing me into your family. It was selfish and impulsive."

"Nonsense Bella, I have never seen Edward so happy in the many years that he has been with us. Oh forgive me for being rude, my name is Esme. I'm Carlisle's wife and acting parent for the rest of the family." Esme was a petite woman that was about 5'5", had wavy caramel hair, and topaz eyes that complemented her hair perfectly. She looked like the stereotypical storybook mother.

"The pleasure is mine. I don't blame you for being rude. If Edward acted the way he was raised, he would've already formally introduced me to the rest of his family," I joked around. I saw Edward's eyes widen in shock at the same time I heard a booming laughter coming from a tall, muscular man.

"Well then I shall introduce you all," Edward replied. "First there's Carlisle and his wife Esme. Next to them you have Emmett and his wife Rosalie. Lastly you have Jasper and his wife Alice. Everyone this is Bella, my long lost fiancé and Bella this is my new family."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." I already knew Carlisle and Esme, but I looked around the room and matched faces with names. Emmett was the tall, muscular man that had short, curly brown hair. Rosalie sat next to him in all of her statuesque glory. She had long, cascading blond hair that reached to about her lower back. Her looks and confidence almost rivaled Heidi's, except they had different hair color and facial features. Jasper had wavy dirty blond hair that reached just below his ear. I noticed pale scars of what looked like bite marks covering the parts of his skin that was exposed. He was slightly more muscular than Edward, but he was just as tall. His wife Alice was the petite girl that reached to a height of maybe 4'9". Her short, spiky black hair made her topaz eyes all the more striking.

They all respond with various replies expressing their pleasure in meeting me.

"So to get straight to the point is there anyone who is opposed to me joining this family?"

Nobody raised their hands or expressed anything that showed dislike.

"I believe everyone is on the same page when I say that it will be delightful to have Edward and you live with us. Everyone has been wishing for Edward to find that special someone that would make his life complete and happy."

"Thank you for your support. I just hope that Aro decides to let me go. I haven't thoroughly enjoyed it here. It has had its moments but I am ready to leave this place."

The door opened and Heidi stepped in. "Aro's waiting for you in the throne room."

"Ok thank you Heidi."

We all got up and went back to the throne room. With everything that has happened the past couple of days, I feel like locking myself in my room and not needing to come to the throne room fifty times a day.

"My dearest Isabella, we have come to a conclusion. Through much discussion we have decided that we would let you leave and live your life with the Cullens, but under certain conditions. First, the Cullens are not allowed to add any more members into their coven. We understand that you have never revealed yourselves to humans nor have broken any laws. We must keep covens in line and we agree that your coven has reached its maximum. Second, if we are in need of your gifts you must come back to us until the mission is complete. Third, you must come back to visit every few years or so."

"Thank you Aro."

"You must understand Isabella that it's very hard for each of us to part with someone who has tremendous gifts and has been with our family for as long as you have. Alas, I am particular fond of the romantic journey that Edward and you have been through. To keep you from being with him will probably affect the way that you live and work so I would ultimately inflicting harm on the reputation the Volturi have. You may leave as soon as you like."

"My deepest thanks and appreciation Aro. I'll go and get all packed up." I bowed reverently as I dismissed myself to pack my belongings and get ready to spend the rest of eternity with Edward and the Cullens.

**_Did you like? If you did please review....even if the review is just a ^_^ or just saying great chapter or update now! _**

**_Story Advertisement_**

**_Take the Cake - by sandyk199_**

**_Rated M (some language and innuendos)_**

**_Genre: Romance/humor_**

**_Summary: Edward Cullen is an author with a serious case of writer's block. Escaping his apartment to avoid his publishers' calls, he goes walking and stumbles across a quirky NY bakery where the inhabitants encourage him to live life one cupcake at a time._**

**_This story is brilliantly done. The author adds a lot of humor mixed in with some deep emotional moments. Awesome read for anyone!_**

**_~bloodredeclipse ^_^_**


	21. Chapter 21

**I am still alive! I have been working on this chapter FOREVER and I think that I have finally written a version that I am content with. So sorry for the long wait. Welcome all new and returning readers to the next chapter of Love Never Lost. To all of those readers still reading...I thank you for sticking with me this long. **

**LNL Chapter 21**

As Edward and I were walking down the corridor to begin packing my miniscule amount of belongings, we saw Cayden leaning beside my bedroom door as if he has been waiting to talk with me. When he saw us approach, he stood up slowly and approached us in a manner that said that he wasn't going to start a fight.

"Bella, may I have a moment of your time, in private?"

"You already ruined your chances of that happening Cayden. Now let us through and leave us in peace," Edward spoke up before Cayden was done speaking.

"Watch your mouth boy. I'm sure that you know perfectly well that Bella has a mouth and a mind of her own. Let her speak."

"You both need to knock it off. Edward, even though you don't approve of it, I have lived with Cayden for the past ninety years. I will grant his request and you will honor me by doing the same and not listening in on our conversation or his thoughts. Can you make sure that your family is prepared to leave?"

"Of course Bella." Edward lightly kissed me as he left Cayden and me alone. The skin contact was so brief that I had no chance to make a connection to his memories, but it was also tender and loving. Once Edward left, Cayden proceeded to open the door and entered the room.

"I don't want you to leave Isabella."

"You've already said that Cayden. You've also said that you wanted me to be happy and living with Edward for the rest of my existence is exactly what will make me happy. Would you really take that away from me?"

"I would do it so that I can guarantee your safety and sanity."

"My safety and sanity? You think that living with my fiancé and his family of six other people wouldn't keep me safe? Also, how would I go insane by living with Edward and the Cullens?"

"I know for a fact that you can't forget anything so I have trouble believing that you don't remember what occurs every couple of months or what you have been through in the past."

"I don't care what occurs every couple of months, I am used to it by now and Edward loves me no matter what my imperfections are or what I have done in the past. He has protected, cared and loved me ever since we were mere children and he will probably be even more protective because we have been separated for so long. I thank God every day for you being there more me ever since the day I died. You have brought me out of my deepest depressions and saved me from my seemingly endless lists of suicides attempts. You have always been there to make me smile, keep me company, or even knock some sense into me every once in a while. The thing is that Edward is my soul mate."

Cayden moved so fast that I didn't have enough time to react to his movements. He had gently, yet forcefully tilted my chin up and placed his lips on mine.

_I soon found myself crouched down into an attack position. My eyes had locked with Edward's as my rage had begun to build. I then lunged towards Edward with the intent to kill. After what seemed to be just a few seconds of fighting, I felt a sting of pain. I looked to see Edward and myself being held back by myself. What in the world? _

Before I could even think about what was going on, I was pulled back into my bedroom with a victorious yet confused looking Cayden. When Cayden released me, I fell to my knees as I grasped my head to try and stop this splitting headache. I wasn't helping much by trying to figure out exactly what happening.

"Bella, are you alright?"

"Don't you touch me!" I growled. "Who gave you the right to kiss me?"

"I have the right to kiss the woman I love and have loved ever since I first laid my eyes on her. This isn't the Middle Ages anymore Bella!"

"It doesn't matter what time period it is! A true gentleman doesn't just attack a woman's lips without her permission, let alone a woman who is engaged."

"Engaged? You have been 'engaged' for ninety years and you were even convinced that he was dead. Being engaged doesn't tie two people together like the permanent commitment of marriage. Even if you two had been married, the vows say 'til death do us part.' He was dead and you would be able to marry some other man without it being held against you."

"If you love someone so much that you can't even bare to think about living without them, your heart and soul will still love them and you will not even be able to think about marrying someone else. Nobody, not even you can hold a candle to Edward. It's impossible for me to love anymore more than I love Edward. Now if you are done talking, I am going to pack my belongings and go home with Edward."

"Your home is here with your family."

"My home is wherever I am happy and I am most definitely not happy here." I left the room before Cayden could say anything more. In my haste to get away and rest, I ran into Edward.

"Bella, are you okay? You seem to be in a hurry."

"I'm fine Edward. I am just in need of some peace a quiet for a while." Apparently I wasn't too convincing. Lying was never my greatest skill.

"Did something happen? Did he hurt you?"

"No Edward, I just need to be alone for a little while. I'll be resting in the garden behind the castle. Let me rest for ten minutes or so and then you can come and find me."

"If that's what you want." He slowly walked down the hall towards the guest rooms as I slowly made my way to my own personal sanctuary.

I lay on the grass in the middle of my own miniature meadow. I've tried to recreate a smaller version of Edward's meadow but over the years I have decided that it would never be like the original and just created my own meadow. This was the place that everyone knew was mine and I would never be interrupted here unless it was extremely urgent.

As I lay there thinking about recent events, my mind just couldn't figure out why Cayden had waited all these years to tell me how he really felt. He had told me when I had first changed that he reminded me of Adelina and would always love and care for me as if I was his own sister. Now he claims that he has loved me ever since we first met. This whole situation just isn't lining up with previous events.

After what seemed like hours of thinking, I became more alert as I sensed someone approaching. I opened my eyes to see that Esme was coming around the corner.

"Oh I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to intrude. I was just admiring the lovely garden."

"It's alright Mrs. Cullen. I'm glad you are enjoying the garden. I spent years trying to recreate the garden that Edward and I used to call our 'secret meadow.' This is as close as I could get, but it still doesn't measure up to the real thing."

"Please Bella call me Esme. Mrs. Cullen makes me sound old," she laughed at her own little joke. "In any case Bella, it's a very beautiful garden. I enjoy gardening myself and every time we move I try to come up with new ideas for a garden. If you don't mind I might have to borrow you and your ideas for our next home."

"Of course I would love to help you. Wait a minute…you guys own houses?"

"Yes we do. Haven't you noticed that our eyes aren't the same ruby red that most vampires have? That's because we feed off of animals. We like to call ourselves vegetarians because we abstain from the normal diet of vampires. We also like to try and blend in with humans by living close to the town, having jobs, and even having the children attend school."

"Just like Carlisle used to do! He was my doctor when I was growing up and I had always thought that it was weird that his eyes were golden and that he was so pale. I can't believe I didn't put those facts together sooner. One question, how can you stand to be near humans without wanting to kill them? I absolutely hate feeding so I always make sure that I stay as far away as possible."

"Well dear, we take all of the necessary precautions. We all have undergone many years of training to become almost immune to the smell of humans. Carlisle developed this training after he was turned because he didn't want to lose his humanity and become a killer. After living off of animal blood for years, Carlisle stumbled across a lone hiker in the woods and found that he was not attracted to the smell of his blood whatsoever."

"That's amazing! I wished that you would've come to visit earlier. I never knew that there was an alternative."

"We did come about 40 years or so ago, but I don't remember seeing you or Cayden here. In any case I suspect Aro didn't tell you because he disapproves of our more humane ways of living. Aro is in charge of the vampire community and has a thirst for power. Human blood is filled with more nutrients than animal blood so we become more powerful and the blood nourishes our bodies better so there is no need to feed as often we do with animals. Since Aro has granted you permission to leave with us, we can teach you how to better control your thirst around humans. I can only imagine how much more beautiful you will be with golden eyes. Edward surely wouldn't mind."

Edward wouldn't mind if he actually loves me. I am not sure he would want to be with me anymore. My concern must have shown on my face because sure enough, Esme picked up on it and became concerned herself.

"Did I say something to upset you Bella?"

"No Mrs. Cullen…Esme."

"Edward was right. He has always said that you were a horrible liar. Now tell me everything that's causing this concerned look on your face."

I twirled the ring t Esme is around my finger while I decided if I should disclose this information or not. I looked at Esme and saw a kind face that isn't prone to being roped into gossip circles, then again appearances are deceiving. After pondering the thought for a while, I decided that Esme is someone that I could trust, and she had a concerned look on her face that was genuine.

"It's just that I am not sure that Edward still wants me. I know that it's obvious that he doesn't hate me, but what if he doesn't like me. I have had many things happen to me that have made me into who I am today, but this isn't the person I was when he planned on marrying me. I want to get out of this place, but I don't know if I could handle being with you if he doesn't see me like that anymore."

"You aren't the only one that has had events happen, Bella. Everyone has their ups and downs and that doesn't change once you become immortal. The best thing to do is to ask Edward about it. You sit tight here and I will ask Edward to meet you out here so you may talk before we depart."

She left before I could even say thank you. I waited for only a few seconds before Edward showed up.

He sat down next to me and said, "Esme said that there was something that you wanted to talk about."

Silence. I wasn't very comfortable asking him such an emotional and personal question, but Esme didn't leave me much time to thing. Edward's knee started bouncing up and down, which meant that he was either nervous, worried, or both. Finally I blurted out, "Do you still love me?"

Silence. I could see the confused look on his face while he was registering the question. After what seemed like an eternity of biting my lip while he sat there silently he said, "Of course I do. Have I done anything to prove otherwise?"

"No, but I was..um…" Oh my goodness Bella just spit the question out. It's not like you and Edward grew up together and were always talking but now you get cold feet…no pun intended. "I have changed and I was wondering if you were still planning on getting married. I mean I understand if you don't want to because a lot can happen in the amount of time that we have been apart and…" then he kissed me.

_I sat in the corner of a large room that held nothing more than a black sofa, black curtains, and a baby grand piano. I was playing an intricate piano piece that was a haunting and saddened melody. I could feel the hopelessness, longing, anger, frustration, and depression of losing the ones I loved. _

I was brought back to the present time as I looked into Edward's saddened eyes.

"What did you see this time?"

"I was sitting at a piano, playing a melancholic piece."

"That was me almost every day of the past ninety years. I missed my family, but most of all I missed you. You have always been part of my life and having my dreams of you and me together forever being ripped away from me in an instant left a void inside of me. I have become an empty shell of a man. I don't care what has happened to you. All that matters is that I am here, with you, and I am never letting you leave me ever again. So to answer your question, yes I still love you, I still want to marry you, and I want to spend eternity with you."

"So when do we get to leave here?"

"Now would be a great time. I have been here too long and I am anxious to spend the rest of my days with you."

"Whatever you wish, my Bella."

**Yay! As always reviews are welcome whether they are good or bad or just ones that say hi or even just a :)**

**~bloodredeclipse**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Wait what's this? Another chapter within the same week? That's right folks. I caught the writing bug the past few days and now I gift you with another chapter for your reading pleasure. I want to thank all of the new readers I have gotten and the reviews, you really don't know how much it means to me to know that people besides me enjoy my writing. Without further ado, here is chapter 22 of Love Never Lost. Enjoy!_**

**_LNL Chapter 22_**

After the incident with Cayden, we were able to pack up and leave within a few minutes. The good-byes were somewhat sentimental, but most of them were done out of courtesy. It's no surprise that the longest farewells were from Heidi and Aro. I am still quite surprised that Aro has let me leave after all of these years. He has always been fascinated with me and during my time that I spent here, I believed that he was also somewhat in love with me. I think his romantic feelings were feelings that leaned more toward curiosity than true love, but he had known that I was off limits because my heart always belonged with Edward. Now that I have been with them for almost a century, I believe that he is still quite interested in me and my behaviors, but he will be looking for fresh meat to entertain him.

We were boarding on one of the Volturi's private jets. If you plan on living for all eternity, buy and private jet because you need no passports, you don't to need to land at an airport, you get no overlays or airport traffic, and you don't have to hide your true nature. Overall, it's a great investment. As soon as we were seated, everyone turned to me and I could practically see the questions that each one wanted to ask. Thankfully Edward decided to start off with the introductions.

"Bella, these are the members of my family. Esme and Carlisle are the parental figures in our lives, next to them are Emmett and Rosalie, and then Jasper and Alice. Everyone, this is the love of my existence, Isabella."

"It's so wonderful to finally meet you! I have been having visions of meeting you and seeing Edward happy, but I never knew when it was going to happen and I was trying to hide it from Edward so he would be surprised and poor Jasper had to put up with my constant fluctuations of emotions and,"

"Alice, honey, you need to calm down," Jasper said while placing his hand on her thigh. I immediately felt calming waves wrap around me and I was thankful for that. I could tell that they were a very balanced couple that fit together perfectly.

"You really don't know how happy we are that Edward found someone to love. It's even better that you just happened to be together before both of you got changed. We always felt bad for Edward being surrounded by three married couples, but at the same time we couldn't just ignore our mates."

"Mom, you are making me sound pathetic. It's slightly embarrassing."

"Oh admit it Edward, you missed being embarrassed by our parents."

"I seem to remember that you were oh so keen on being embarrassed too." If I was still human I would've blushed a million shades of red.

"Shut up." I pulled my face into my signature scrunched-up frown.

"If it makes you feel better, I missed you even more."

Darn it, I looked into his eyes and I was immediately dazzled. Even though he didn't have his piercing green eyes anymore, he now has a striking pair of golden orbs that are just as easy to get lost into. I was broken out of the trance by a chorus of laughs, including Edward's.

"I guess I still have the magic touch," Edward said with an arrogant smirk.

"I would say something but then your ego may inflate and we wouldn't want that."

"Eddie-boy's ego has been practically non-existent, but I could give you a little hint of something else that needs to be inflated," Emmett stated as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. I was embarrassed for Edward and then I broke out into nervous giggles. He was then rewarded with a hard smack on the head by Rosalie; which brought on a whole round of laughter.

"I apologize for my husb-Emmett's behavior. He enjoys embarrassing people, especially when it is highly inappropriate."

"Ah Rosie…you didn't even acknowledge me as your husband, I am truly hurt. We have been married three times already and you still don't want to be known as my wife, that's just wrong." Emmett's pouting face

"Wait you've been married three times?" I looked to Edward, "We are very much behind the times then if we haven't even been married once."

Everyone laughed. "Well only twice but we were thinking about doing another ceremony around New Years. And Bella, you have a perfectly good excuse for being behind the rest of us."

"Thanks Rose."

"So how did you and Edward meet? Edward tried to tell us, but his human memories are fuzzy. That's usually what happens when someone is turned, but you seem to be an exception."

"Well Mr. Cull- Carlisle, we have known each other since we were born. Our fathers had gone to school together and our mothers had gone to school together so it was natural that went to school together. We always did everything together and Edward always took care of me when I was sick. He only got sick twice in his life, and one of those times he died, or so I thought. I don't really remember how we fell in love with each other. It just happened one day that we both discovered that we both wanted to be more than just friends."

"How did he propose to you?" Esme and Alice asked simultaneously. I launched into an elaborate description of every detail of the proposal. I periodically looked over at Edward and saw that his face was stretched into a permanent smile. The boys; meaning Jasper and Emmett, were laughing at Edward's lavish dates that never happened as planned, or his subtle romantic gestures, or even how nervous he was around me every time we went out together after we officially became a couple. The girls were just gushing at all of the details and elbowing or slapping their husbands to pay attention and take notes. Before we knew it, we were landing at a secluded airport in the middle of an icy field.

"Um…where exactly are we?"

"We are in a secluded airport in Canada. It is owned by the Volturi so that they have a secure, isolated place to land their plane. Aro had consulted with me while you were packing and he said that he was willing to transport us this far instead of making us swim."

"Wow Carlisle, I am surprised that he was this helpful. One time he had a new recruit travel to South America, only to dump him in the ocean to see if he made it back. His name was Adam, but he was eventually killed because he revealed himself to a village and Felix had to take care of the problem."

"Aro has always been the deceivingly ruthless type."

Once the plane came to a stop, we got up and Edward took my whopping one bag of luggage that I owned.

"You know Bella, we are definitely going shopping when we get home. I can NOT have my sister dressing like that. Of course your clothes are fabulous and you are gorgeous but this style isn't you and isn't this time period. Aro and the others may have loved you in this but this isn't working with this family."

I turned and looked at Edward, "I can't escape her wrath can I?"

"I am afraid not, and even if you happen to escape you can't truly runaway from the psychic."

"You think Jasper would mind distracting her for me every day for the rest of our existence?"

"As much as I love Alice and she loves me, we would need to take a break at least once," Jasper chimed in.

"You would protect me wouldn't you Edward?"

"You know I love you, but Alice can be an evil little pixie and she I NEVER step between her and fashion."

"Glad I know that you will defend me from everything EXCEPT manipulative pixies," I said dripping with sarcasm.

"I would protect you if your life was threatened, but I know that Alice doesn't get too violent and I would love to see what she tries to do to make you even more beautiful. Sadly I will have to wait until we reach Alaska. Before you ask, we are going to meet up with the Denali coven, have you heard of them?"

"I have heard the name, somewhere before. What are the names of the coven members?"

"The Denali coven is made up of Carmen, Eleazar, Kate, Irina, and Tanya."

"Oh now I remember. Katrina, or Kate, Irina, and Tanya were created by Sasha, who was murdered by the Volturi along with her immortal child Vasilii. I heard this story from Aro when he was explaining vampire laws to me. He said that creating immortal children is strictly forbidden and Sasha had broken the law and was killed for her actions."

"Yes, that's true. I don't think that I have to tell you, but bringing up that story wouldn't be wise. Even though it happened many decades ago, the Denali sisters are still saddened by the loss of Sasha. For them, Sasha was their mother figure and their sire, so it would be like us losing Esme."

"So they don't have any mates either? How long have they existed?"

"They were born around 1,000 B.C. and all changed around the same time so I would guess that they were about mid-twenties when they were changed. The Denali sisters aren't related, but they have known each other for so long and their desires for men had eventually led men to create the myth about the Succubus Sisters."

The succubus sisters are rumored to be only the most beautiful creatures in the world. I am immediately nervous about meeting them. How could someone as average as me meet someone like them? If they are all single, how did one of them not grab Edward's attention?

"I must confess to you that I did once try to be in a relationship with Tanya. We both tried, but Tanya saw that the love wasn't real and told me that if I ever moved passed you that she would be waiting. The sisters are all beautiful, but no one holds a candle to you, my Bella."

"Hey Eddie boy! I think the pilot wants to leave now and you two lovebirds are taking up his time. You can make love all you want when you guys are actually ALONE!" Emmett shouted.

I jumped up and was embarrassed for the millionth time tonight. Edward just laughed, grabbed my hand and we exited out of the plane.

"I'm sorry for holding us up. I was asking too many questions like usual."

"Not a problem dear, I remember the first time I met Carlisle and I was not much better than you are at the moment, but that's another story for another time. Shall we head for Alaska?"

"Let's go. I am curious to meet the legendary Succubus Sisters." I said, hoping that my enthusiasm seemed real instead of heavy with nervousness. If I have Edward and his family on my side, I think everything will turn out alright.

**_How was it? I proof read my work, but if something didn't seem right please let me know so I could go over it again. If you have any suggestions on what you would like to see happen let me know and I'll see what I can do. I don't have a clue on how many more chapters I am going to do, but I don't think that I will go past 30 chapters. _**

**_Thanks for reading and please review! I value your opinions and thoughts...even if its just a ^_^_**

**_~bloodredeclipse_**


End file.
